Kuchiki à la découverte d'Ichi
by Chizu Aki
Summary: Le noble Kuchiki s'ennuit fermement chez lui, il décide alors d'accepter une mission sur Terre sans importance, qui pourtant lui donnera bien des surprises... Venez découvrir le noble dans tout ses états.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue :

Il faisait nuit et il travaillait encore, seule la lumière de sa lanterne l'éclairait. On n'entendait que le vent et la nature qui se couchait. Il écrivait à une vitesse folle, ce qui lui donnait l'admiration de son lieutenant car lui était lent pour remplir les rapports. Il avait beau aller vite, il était quand même encore là tard dans la nuit. Peut-être était-ce pour éviter d'affronter sa solitude, ou juste parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se presserait de rentrer chez lui si c'était pour affronter le conseil. En ce moment rien ne le motivait vraiment. Et cela lui faisait peur, que lui fallait-il ?

Chapitre 1 : Mission sur terre

Du côte de Byakuya :

Après s'être difficilement réveillé, il se dirigea dans la salle de réunion où Yamamoto les attendait. Pour une fois, ce fut lui le dernier arrivé, ce qui étonna tout le monde évidement.

_ Je vous ai fait venir pour voir lequel d'entre vous était prêt à aller sur Terre pour une mission plus longue que d'habitude de surveillance.

Un silence s'installa. Personne ne souhaitait avoir à surveiller de simples humains pendant des mois. Sans aucune autre préoccupation.

_ Excusez-moi Capitaine Yamamoto ?

_Oui Capitaine Kyôraku ?

Le capitaine de la huitième division s'aventura à poser une question sur le terrain miné d'une mission inutile.

_ Je me demandais combien de temps durerait cette mission ?

_...minimum cinq mois.

La réaction de tous les capitaines futt d'ouvrir grand les yeux et la bouche. Était-ce une punition ? Ou une mauvaise blague du capitaine Yamamoto ? En tout cas personne ne voulait y aller.

_ Combien de personne doivent y aller ? Demanda encore le capitaine Kyôraku.

_ Juste une. Un capitaine ou un lieutenant. Y a-t-il un volontaire ?

Pas un bruit, pendant quelques secondes il n'y eut pas un bruit. Puis soudain une voix se fit entendre.

_Moi, je veux bien y aller. Dit calment le capitaine Kuchiki.

Tous furent étonnés que _ce_ capitaine accepte d'y aller.

_C'est d'accord, le capitaine de la sixième division ira, rien d'autre à ajouter ! Préparez vos affaires, vous partez demain matin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : La Terre

Du côte de Byakuya :

Le lendemain matin le lieutenant Abarai vint le réveillait.

_Capitaine Kuchiki, il est l'heure de vous réveiller, sinon vous allez être en retard pour votre mission, murmura-t-il.

Après dix bonnes minutes, le capitaine se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour se préparer. Il en sortit une demie heure plus tard complètement réveillé et prêt.

Il se retrouva donc près de capitaine Yamamoto et de son lieutenant devant la porte qui menait à la Terre.

_Bien capitaine Kuchiki, je vous souhaite bonne chance et bon courage.

Ce furent les seuls mots que Yamamoto prononça, puis il partit le laissant seul. La porte s'ouvrit et le capitaine de la sixième division l'emprunta.

Il se retrouva sur Terre en plein milieu d'une rue qu'il n'avait bien évidemment jamais vue. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Où pouvait-il aller ? Chez ces ryoka ? Non, il était capitaine, il ne pouvait dormir chez de simples humains et un shinigami remplacant ! A ce moment-là, il se mit à pleuvoir des trombes d'eau. Il était coincé, il était obligé de demander de l'aide.

Il se dirigea donc chez Ichigo.

Du côte d' Ichigo :

Il était dix sept heures passées, les cours venaient de se finir et la pluie était arrivée. Ichigo courut pour rentrer chez lui. Et là qu'elle fut sa surprise quand il vit que quelqu'un l'attendait devant la porte de chez lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : L'invité surprise

Du côté d'Ichigo :

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, il pouvait distinguer la silhouette. Et puis soudain, il la reconnue. C'était le capitaine Kuchiki qui était bien sagement devant chez lui à attendre il ne savait quoi. Il avança jusqu'à être à sa hauteur pour lui parler. Le capitaine s'était retourné et attendait.

_Bonjour capitaine Kuchiki. Salua poliment Ichigo, qui avait retenu la leçon la dernière fois, à savoir ne pas être familier avec le capitaine Kuchiki.

_Bonjour Kurosaki. Répondit calmement le noble.

Ichigo décida qu'il fallait mieux qu'il rentre pour parler au lieu de rester là, à attendre d'attraper froid. Quand il ouvrit la porte et rentrait, le capitaine le suivit.

Il posa son sac de cours sur la table et ouvrit un placard.

_Voulez-vous du thé pour vous réchauffez ?

Le noble acquiesça. Il prépara donc un thé et un café. Il servit le capitaine en premier et prit son café puis s'assit.

Du côté de Byakuya :

Il était assit un thé entre les mains et attendait le bon moment pour lui expliquer brièvement l'histoire.

_Kurosaki je viens vous demandez un service.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau le temps de quelques gorgés de thé.

_ Serait-ce possible que je dorme ici quelques mois ?

_Eh bien je pense que oui, par contre je vous préviens, ça n'est pas aussi luxueux que chez vous.

Le noble le savait évidement.

_ Je vous prêterais ma chambre. Ajouta Ichigo.

Puis de nouveau le silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'invité surprise

Du côté d'Ichigo :

Ce même silence fut interrompu par Yuzu qui descendait préparer le repas.

_Bonjour monsieur. Salua-t-elle poliment le capitaine.

_Bonjour.

Il la regarda ouvrir des placards et préparer ce qui semblait être le repas familial.

_Au fait Ichigo, papa te cherche partout. Se mit-elle à dire à Ichigo sans se retourner pour autant.

_Ah bon ? Encore ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?! Au fait Yuzu, je te présente Kuchiki Byakuya. Il va rester quelques temps chez nous.

Elle n'ajouta rien,elle se retourna juste vers le noble et lui sourit.

_Il est où papa ?

_Dans la clinique, comme d'habitude.

Ichigo se mit à faire la moue. Le capitaine le regarda faire sans comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.

_IIIICCCHHIIIGGGOOO ! Cria Isshin en essayant de frapper son fils.

Ichigo recula de sa chaise pour éviter l'attaque de son père, qui s'étala sur le parquet. Karin était arrivée pile au moment où son père s'était croûté. Elle se mit à soupirer. Là, elle aperçut le capitaine Kuchiki.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as papa ? Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

_Un père n'a pas besoin de raison pour voir son fils ! S'exclama Isshin.

_Papa nous avons un invité. Dit Yuzu toujours occupée a la cuisine.

Il se retourna vers le capitaine et ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.

_Bonsoir. Isshin Kurosaki.

_Bonsoir Kuchiki Byakuya.

_Il va rester quelques temps ici, ça ne dérange pas ?

_Non, c'est toi qui donne ta chambre pas moi ! Lui répondit-il.

_Oui bien évidement ! S'exclama Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Le dîner est prêt ! S'exclama Yuzu.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La première soirée chez les Kurosaki

Du côté de Byakuya (pensés) :

Après le diner agité chez les Kurosaki, Ichigo me montra sa chambre. Je m'installais tranquillement et dans le calme cette fois-ci.

TOC TOC

_Entrez. Fis-je

_Désolé je viens prendre mes affaires. Me dit Ichigo.

Je le regardais faire sans bouger. Il prit toutes ses affaires et partit en silence. Il avait l'air fatigué.

_Papa, papa. Entendis-je, c'était dans le couloir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que dans cette famille il cri ? Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que je suis ici est j'ai déjà envi de partir.

_Bon il faut que je dorme. Me dis-je à haute voix en m'asseyant sur le lit du shinigami remplaçant.

Pas aussi confortable que mon lit, mais bon pas le choix, j'ai un toit sur ma tête, c'est déjà bien. J'enlevais mes habits et m'allongeais en essayant de dormir, mais le souci fût…la famille Kurosaki. Trop bruyante, même tard dans la nuit.

Du côté d'Ichigo (Pensés) :

Le canapé est pas très confortable mais bon pas le choix, le capitaine Kuchiki n'aurait jamais accepté de dormir dans la même chambre que moi, même si c'est la mienne de chambre !

C'est vrai quoi pour lui je ne suis qu'un moins que rien. Lui étant un noble il n'accepte pas tout bien évidement. Déjà j'ai étais étonnais qu'il accepte de prendre ma chambre ! Enfin bon pour l'instant c'est moi qui me retrouve exclu sur le canapé ! Super ! Et mon nouveau bureau la table de salon.

Bon il faut que je dorme, je pris la couverture et la tira sur moi et ferma les yeux, j'entendais mon père et ma sœur brayaient à l'étage. Qu'avaient-ils encore ? Et surtout à cette heure !

DRING DRING DRING !

Sept heures et demie du matin. L'heure de se lever.

_IIIICCCHHIIIGGGOO ! Criea Isshin en me secouant.

_RRRRR ! Grognai-je.

_Allez Nee-sama tu vas être en retard. Me dit Yuzu gentiment.

_Mooui j'arrive. Dis-je.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le monde des humains (1 /2)

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées) :

J'étais encore en retard au lycée ! Je dus courir pour que ma prof de français ne me hurle pas trop dessus. Malheureusement pour moi, elle voit toujours les absents.

_Kurosaki Ichigo vous êtes encore en retard ! Pour cet incident, vous aurez une heure de colle ce soir après les cours.

Zut je vais me faire crier dessus ce soir. Je m'installai à ma table sans bruit.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées) :

Quel boucan ! Mais ils sont combien là-dedans ! Je me tournai vers la table de nuit d'Ichigo pour regarder l'heure. Sept heures et demie. Pourquoi de simples humains se lèvent-ils à cette heure !

Je me levai donc péniblement, et ouvrai la porte. Je rencontrai une des petites sœurs d'Ichigo, Yuzu je crois.

_Euh…excusez-moi. M'aventurais-je à demander.

_Oh bonjour monsieur Kuchiki, comment allez-vous ?

_Bien merci…euh que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi y a-t-il autant de bruit ?

_On se prépare.

_A quoi ? Répondis-je surpris.

_Pour aller à l'école. Me répondit-elle joyeusement.

A sept heures et demie du matin ! Je ne pensais pas que les humains se levaient aussi tôt.

_Bon, il faut que j'aille préparer les affaires de nii-chan (Si tu parles d'Ichigo, _nee_ ne convient pas car tu parlerais d'une grande sœur. Et le _Sama_ est trop fort si elle parle effectivement de son frère. _Chan_ conviendrait mieux vu qu'ils sont proches), car il va encore être en retard. Me dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je descendai pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, et à ma grande surprise tout était prêt je n'avais plus qu'à m'asseoir. De plus en plus curieux.

A huit heures il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la maison. Je pense que je suis le seul à être encore ici.

Après avoir fini, je décidai que moi aussi je devais partir, je n'étais pas là pour le plaisir loin de là.

Du côté d'Ichigo :

Les cours étaient finit pour Ichigo, mais malheureusement l'heure de colle commençait. Cela l'agaça.

_Purée une heure de colle pour vingt minutes de retard ! Elle exagère la prof de français. Se récria Ichigo pendant qu'il travaillait.

Il était le seul aujourd'hui à avoir reçu une heure de colle, et du coup le calme régnait dans la salle. Après quelques minutes de réflexion il leva la tête et se dit à haute voix :

_Après tout ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir une heure de colle. Ça me fait une heure de travail dans le silence.

_Kurosaki ! L'interpela sa prof de français.

_Oui madame ?

_Ton heure est finie, tu peux partir et tâche d'être à l'heure demain.

_Oui madame.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le monde des humains (2 /2)

Du côté de Byakuya :

Il était rentrait vers dix-huit heures chez les Kurosaki, la table était prête. Yuzu était dans la cuisine et on entendait les deux autres se chamailler. Mais aucune trace du gamin. Où était-il ?

_Oh bonsoir allez-y asseyez-vous, on ne va pas tarder à manger, on attend nii-chan, il n'est toujours pas rentré. Lui dit Yuzu inquiète.

Le gamin n'était pas rentré et apparemment vu l'inquiétude de la jeune fille ce n'était pas habituel.

_Drôle de famille. Se dit le noble.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées) :

Ouf ça y est je suis rentré. J'ai horreur de l'hiver, il fait nuit tôt, c'est chiant le soir pour rentrer. A peine étais-je rentré que ma sœur Yuzu me sauta dessus.

_Nii-chan, tu es rentré ! J'étais inquiète. Où étais-tu ?

_En colle.

_QQQUUOOOIII Qu'ai-je entendu ! Hurla mon père.

Personne ne répondit.

_Tu étais en colle !

_Oui, à cause de mon retard de ce matin.

_Bon à table. Appela Yuzu pour nous interrompre.

A un moment je pris une canette de jus d'oasis, je vis le regard surpris du capitaine pendant que je buvais. Pour lui montrer ce que c'était sans dire qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, au cas où il se vexerait, je lui en sortis une et lui ouvrit. Il me regarda et m'imita, vu sa tête cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées) :

Dés que le gamin fut arrivé, on put se mettre à table.

Il sortit une étrange petite boîte métallique du frigo. Il l'approcha de sa bouche. Puis soudain, il en sortit une deuxième, l'ouvrit et me la tendit.

Je la bus et me rendit compte que ce n'était pas mauvais ! Il y avait un tas d'autres choses qui m'étaient inconnues et dont je n'osai pas demander l'utilité, de peur qu'il se moque de moi. Le repas se déroula dans le bruit. Apparemment c'était une habitude chez eux, d'ailleurs il faisait tout dans le bruit ! Moi qui était habitué au calme de la soul society, là, je fus à l'opposé total. Il n'y avait qu'Ichigo qui paraissait calme ici. Étonnant, à chaque fois que je voyais le gamin il paraissait immature et bruyant, tout le contraire d'actuellement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : L'intégration du capitaine Kuchiki

Du côté de Byakuya :

Cela faisait environ trois mois qu'il était chez les Kurosaki. Il s'était à peu près habitué aux habitudes humaines. Il s'était même inscrit dans le lycée du gamin, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs grandement étonné. Mais il s'était vite intégré à l'établissement, il avait même des groupies. Ce qui rendait dingue de jalousie tous les lycéens.

_Eh Ichigo, il vient d'où ton copain ? Demanda un garçon de sa classe.

_Ce n'est pas mon copain !

_Pourtant il vient bien de chez toi ?!

_Oui c'est un étudiant, un peu comme un correspondant, tu vois ?

_Ah ok !

_Ouf il est parti, il m'a saoulé ! Se plaigna-t-il.

Le capitaine qui avait regardait la scène se mit à sourire. Là il aperçut un flash : c'était ses groupies qui l'avaient prit en photo. Même Ichigo se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait.

Du côté d'Ichigo :

Les groupies avaient encore frappé et le capitaine avait l'air surpris. Mais qu'avaient-elles fait encore ?

_Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Le noble n'avait pas bougé et fixait Ichigo, sur son visage affichait une expression complètement neutre. Que pouvait-il penser en ce moment. Avec lui c'était toujours pareil, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il voulait ou pensait vraiment. Que c'était pénible pour Ichigo, il était nul pour décrypter les autres et encore plus celui des shinigami surtout celui la !

_Rien c'est pas tes affaires Kurosaki ! Dit la présidente du club des groupies de Kuchiki en pointant son doigt vers Ichigo.

_He bien si, justement ce sont mes affaires car Kuchiki est un correspondant et il vit chez moi ! J'en ai donc la responsabilité, en quelque sorte !

Les groupies écarquillèrent les yeux surprises.

DRING DRING DRING

_Allez à la maison. S'exclama Ichigo en s'étirant.

_Kurosaki-kun il est quinze heures ! Lui rappela Orihime en passant derrière lui.

_Ah…ah bon ?! C'est tout, zut.

_T'es vraiment pas possible Ichigo ! Lui lança Tatsuki.

Il partit donc en cours avec un air triste sur le visage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Les changements

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées) :

Je partis le premier du lycée ne voulant pas me retrouver seul avec le gamin durant tout le trajet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais peur d'être, à côté de lui. Toute la journée j'avais cette espèce de sensation bizarre.

Je venais d'entrer dans la maison des Kurosaki, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, je montai dans la chambre d'Ichigo et m'installai sur son lit.

J'entendais mon cœur battre à un rythme fou, alors sans savoir pourquoi je pris l'oreiller du gamin et l'enlaçai. Je posai ma tête dessus et sentis l'oreiller. Soudain je me redressai, il y avait encore son odeur. Machinalement, je respirai à pleins poumons et me mis à rougir.

Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passait ! Bon je n'avais pas que ça à faire moi, je suis supposé surveiller la ville. Je pris donc un gigai.

Du côté d'Ichigo :

Le noble ne l'avait pas attendu à la sortie du lycée cela ne l'étonna guère. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un noble attende un shinigami remplaçant !

Ce qui irritait Ichigo c'était qu'il le prenne de haut lui aussi était un shinigami, et c'était même lui qui lui avait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois à la soul society et pourtant le capitaine de la sixième division le traitait encore comme un inconnu.

Du coup, il rentra avec Orihime, ils discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien quand soudain Ichigo s'arrêta.

_Kurosaki-kun pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ?

_Je...non rien j'ai deviens fou.

Elle l'observa quelques instants puis se remit à parler.

Du côté de Byakuya :

Sans le savoir, il avait terminé sa patrouille par le quartier qu'Ichigo et Ohirime utilisaient pour rentrer. Il s'en aperçut lorsqu'il remarqua un point orange dans son champ de vision. Il les observa.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Le désir

Du côté de Byakuya :

En voyant le shinigami remplaçant parler avec « l'humaine », celle pour qui il l'avait traversé tout le hueco mundo pour la sauver, fit monter en lui une pointe de jalousie. Il resta immobile. Eux continuaient à marcher tranquillement tout en discutant. Le noble sentit un sentiment étrange monter en lui tout en fixant le roux.

Qu'est-ce-que cette humaine pouvait avoir de si spécial ?

Une question sans réponse à ses yeux, il faudrait qu'il découvre la réponse par lui-même pour comprendre.

Du Côté d'Ichigo(pensées) :

J'étais sûr d'avoir senti un regard sur moi mais pourtant je ne vis personne autour de nous. Comme c'était étrange, vraiment étrange.

_Kurosaki-kun ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_Oui t'inquiète pas, merci.

Tout en discutant avec Orihime, je continuai à observer autour.

_Bon ça y est tu es rendu chez toi. Dis-je a Orihime.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

_ Merci Kurosaki-kun de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'à chez moi.

_Il n'y a pas de souci Orihime.

Après m'être assuré qu'elle était bien rentrée, je repris le chemin vers chez moi.

J'avais toujours cette impression d'être observé, j'avais beau me tourner et me retourner dans tous les sens pour vérifier si personne ne me suivait. Et en effet rien, même pas un chat derrière moi.

Je savais que j'approchais de chez moi rien qu'au bruit qu'on entendait de dehors, c'était certainement mon père qui embêtait Karin.

Je pus le vérifier en direct live, mon père courait dans la cuisine après ma petite sœur.

_Bonsoir, Yuzu pourquoi papa court après Karin ?

_Apparemment Karin aurait un petit ami et papa veut savoir qui c'est.

_Papa laisse Karin.

_Bonsoir mon fils, ne me dis pas que tu penses comme ta sœur ! Je suis votre père j'ai le droit de savoir tout ce qui se passe dans votre vie. Se plaignit mon père.

_Au fait Nii-chan ton ami monsieur Kuchiki n'est pas encore la.

_Ah bon, bah on verra bien quand il rentrera, je ne suis pas sa nounou.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées) :

Après avoir fini d'observer le roux, je finis ma ronde dans le quartier et rentrai chez les Kurosaki. Il commençait à faire nuit, l'hiver endormait le soleil plus tôt et du coup il fallait faire attention pour les rondes à ne pas se faire piéger par le temps.

_...on verra bien quand il rentrera, je ne suis pas sa nounou.

Ce fut les premières paroles que j'entendis en rentrant chez les Kurosaki.

Cela me surpris, la manière que Kurosaki prit pour le dire, lui qui d'habitude était gentil avec tout le monde et d'une politesse exemplaire, sauf avec mon lieutenant.

Là il paraissait se moquer éperdument de moi, enfin c'était ce que ses paroles laissait paraître en tout cas. Et sans savoir pourquoi cela me blessait.

Le silence revenu j'en profitai pour faire mon apparition.

_ Bonsoir monsieur Kuchiki. Salua Yuzu tout en cuisinant.

_Bonsoir. Répondis-je tout en regardant droit devant moi.

Le dîner fut calme cette fois-ci à mon grand étonnement. Discrètement, je fixai Ichigo qui mangeait. Il paraissait sur les nerfs ou inquiet. Quand il eut fini, il prit son assiette et la rangea dans le lave vaisselle avant de partir. Toute la soirée se passa comme ça quelque chose avait troublé leurs habitudes bruyantes.

Du Côté d'Ichigo :

Kuchiki arriva quelques temps après la fin de la dispute de mon père et de Karin, il était encore et toujours calme. Et la soirée se déroula comme Kuchiki l'aurait souhaité depuis le début de son séjour, dans le calme. Il prit ses affaires et alla se doucher. Puis à un moment, ils regardèrent tous la télé même Kuchiki mais au lieu d'être assit sur le canapé comme les autre, il était assit sur une chaise de cuisine, il s'occupait de papiers en même temps. Il avait un air neutre, il ne laissait absolument rien paraître.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées) :

Pour couper court au silence, ils allumèrent la télé. Je m'assis sur une chaise de cuisine ce qui me permettait de faire ma paperasse en même temps et de pouvoir observer le roux sans être vu.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Les sentiments du capitaine :

Du côté de Byakuya:

Le réveil du capitaine fût dur ce matin là, il avait fait de magnifiques rêves sur le roux et il ne voulait pas s'en extirper. Seulement le père d'Ichigo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille vu qu'il fit un vacarme impossible.

_Ichigo dépêche toi Ohirime t'attends. Cria Yuzu en bas de l'escalier.

La il entendis une voix qui ne reconnaissait pas à première vu.

_Kurosaki-kun n'est pas encore prêt ?

_Non nee-sama et un peu lent le matin. Répondit Yuzu.

_Ohirime-san assied toi le temps qu'il finisse de se préparer tu as le temps.

Ohirime-san ! Sa rivale ! Le capitaine se releva et dit à haute voix :

_Pourquoi ai-je pensais de Ohirime-san comme d'une rivale !

_Désolé Ohirime-san pour mon retard je ne suis pas du matin. Dit Ichigo

A l'instant où il entendit la voix du roux il comprit.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées) :

J'étais en plein exercice de français quand j'en eu marre et décidais d'observer par la fenêtre le paysage. Le vent soufflait fort. Les arbres se pliaient en deux comme pour saluer quelqu'un. Et je m'ennuyais toujours autant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps mon observation dura mais assez pour que le prof de français me grille.

_Monsieur Kurosaki puisque je vois que mon exercice vous passionne allez donc le corrigeait au tableau !

Zut je me suis fait avoir ! Dur en plus, faire l'exo au tableau alors que je n'ai même pas finis sur ma feuille !

_Bien monsieur Kurosaki vous pouvez retourner à votre place. Me dit mon prof de français après m'avoir humilie comme il faut devant toute la classe.

Au lieu de l'écouter je retournais a mon occupation préfère regarder par la fenêtre.

Cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose de diffèrent, apparemment il y avait quelqu'un dehors. Je fus obliger de regarder le tableau pour noter la leçon.

Je profitais qu'il se remette à parler pour pouvoir fixer dehors. La silhouette avait bougé, elle était a à peine quelque mètre du bâtiment. J'étais sur que cette silhouette était un shinigami, j'avais reconnu l'uniforme.

DRING DRING DRING

_Et Kurosaki-kun cela a sonné ! Me dit Mizuiro.

_Euh oui j'arrive.

Mais qui était-ce ? Voilà ce qui me tracassais.

_Vous savez qui il a une nouvelle ? Demanda Keigo.

_Une nouvelle. Dit simplement Chad.

_Oui, elle s'appelle Aneko Fujita.

_Comment tu sais ça Mizuiro ? S'exclama Keigo en tendant ses baguettes.

_Coucou les gars. Dit Ohirime

Elle était avec Tatsuki et une autre fille que je n'avais jamais vu.

_Et elles sont avec la nouvelle ! S'eclama Mizuiro.

_Salut les mecs, ça va ? Demanda Tatsuki en s'asseyant près d'Ichigo.

_Je vous présente Aneko Fujita. Dit Ohirime.

_Bonjour. Dit la nouvelle

Elle était blonde aux yeux marrons elle mesurait environ un mètre soixante cinq.

_Aneko je te présente Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro et Ichigo.

Elle s'assit a côté de Tatsuki.

DRING DRING DRING

_Allez on y va les enfants. Dit Tatsuki en frappant dans ses mains.

Pff il fallait retourner en cours !

Toute l'aprem fut longue et nul ! Je pus donc observer dehors, voir si la fameuse silhouette revenait. Coup de chance il revint et la il aperçut qui était ce shinigami.

Ce n'était que Kuchiki qui devait s'amuser a lui faire peur ou autre chose dans ce genre la. Dés que mes cours finissent il fallait que je sache pourquoi il était là.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Tout était calme et je m'ennuyais. Alors je décidais de rendre une petite visite à mon petit roux. Il était en cours, je me concentrais pour sentir son reiastu pour savoir à quel étage il était. Je le trouvais très rapidement. Je l'observais pendant qu'il était en cours. Ses yeux ambre regardait partout sauf sur sa feuille, sa mâchoire se contracta.

Sa peau était légèrement bronzée, ses cheveux était comme toujours en bataille.

Il était beau à croquer. Depuis ce matin je venais de comprendre.

Depuis quelques temps je ne voyais plus le jeune shinigami remplacant comme avant.

Je le voyais comme un jeune homme séduisant. J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les femmes bien évidemment, mais là Ichigo ne me faisait pas la même chose que pour Hisana. Rien qu'à entendre sa voix ce matin me rendait dingue.

J'avais peur car tout cela était nouveau pour moi, aimer de nouveau, et un jeune homme de plus ! Qui aurait cru ça !

Je fus obliger de partir car la fin des cours sonna et je ne voulais pas me faire voir a la vue des autres ryokas . Je pris comme même le temps de l'observer une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez lui.

Du côté d'Ichigo :

_Eh Ichigo, l'interpella Aneko, tu veux bien qu'on rentre ensemble ?

_Oui si tu veux.

Pendant le trajet ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils ne virent pas le chemin passait.

_Ca y est je suis rendu. Lui dit Ichigo.

_Ok à demain alors, bonne soirée.

_A demain. Lui répondit-il.

Quand il rentra tout le monde était à table. Il regarda l'heure.

_Pourquoi vous êtes à table à cette heure la ?

_Tu as oubliais qu'on devait aller au ciné tous les quatre enfin cinq maintenant.

_Oui on a invitait monsieur Kuchiki. Dit Yuzu.

_Bon ba je me dépêche de manger alors.

_Oui nee-sama sinon on risque d'être en retard.

Une demie heure plus tard ils étaient rendus au cinéma.

_Y a foule ce soir ! S'exclama Isshin

_Normal on est jeudi soir papa et les nouveaux films sont sortis hier.

_Oh je vois bon allez vous cherchez des trucs a grignoter pendant que je paie les places. Leur Isshin.

_Ok. Dit Karin en chopant la main de sa sœur pour l'emmener ailleurs.

Ichigo et byakua n'avaient pas dit un mot. Ils étaient immobiles.

_Ca y est j'ai les places on peut il aller. Dit Isshin en montrant les places.

Ils s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle. Isshin à un bout, Yuzu à coté de sa sœur, Ichigo entre sa sœur et le capitaine. Tout se déroula normalement puis à un moment pendant le film, Kuchiki et Ichigo voulaient prendre du popcorn au même moment. Leurs mains se touchèrent furtivement. Puis après avoir mangé le popcorn il mit sa main sur l'appui mains du fauteuil, en la posant il sentit quelque chose de chaud et doux. Il s'avéra que ce fut celle du capitaine. Il l'enleva, lui laissa poser la sienne et mit la sienne sur celle d'Ichigo. Le capitaine se mit a caresser celle du roux.

Il fut tellement surprit qu'il ne bougea pas, pour le plus grand plaisir du plus vieux.

Pendant tout le film Byakuya caressa avec douceur la main d'Ichigo.

_Il était trop bien se film papa. S'exclama Yuzu en sortant de la salle.

_Oui pas mal. Aller on rentre demain vous avez cours, il est déjà tard.

Il était vingt-trois heures, l'éclairage public était allumé. Ils se mirent tous au lit dans le silence en rentrant.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées) :

Toute la nuit je n'arrêtais pas dis penser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il caressait la main ? C'est vrai leur relation avait toujours était « professionnel ». Il le considérait comme un moins que rien, un vulgaire humain se mettant en travers de leur chemin.

La nuit fût longue pour moi, et ce n'est que quand mon réveille sonna que je décidai de me lever pour prendre une douche pour me changeai les idées.

Le hic fût que je n'avais pas pensé que le noble était chez moi.

Au moment où je fis couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps j'entendis du bruit.

Le noble n'avait pas du faire attention, du moins c'est ce que j'imaginai. Alors je remis l'eau en marche pour lui montrer que j'étais là.

_Ichigo, dis calmement le noble, je sais que tu es dans la douche.

Il savait que j'étais la ! Alors pourquoi restait-il ce con ?

Sans savoir pourquoi je me mis à trembler, le noble du sans rendre compte vu qu'il se mit à rire pendant qu'il se lavé le visage. Il était resté pendant tout le temps où j'avais pris ma douche. A ma sorti il me fixa, et se fût sans un mot qu'il s'approcha de moi, prit mon visage entre ces mains et délicatement m'embrassa.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12:

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Toute la nuit je ne pensais qu'à ça. Ma main caressant la sienne tout au long du film, sans qu'il ne bronche en plus, un régal. Ce petit échange fût pour moi trop court.

J'en voulais bien plus évidemment.

Après avoir accepté le fait que j'étais...amoureux d'Ichigo.

Chose très dur à comprendre et accepter pour un noble. Aimer un simple shinigami remplaçant, alors que je suis le meilleur parti de la soul society, que nombreux voudrait m'avoir. Et moi tout simplement je tombe amoureux de sa gosse qui d'ailleurs n'a sûrement aucun idée de se qu'est une relation que cela soit sentimentale et charnel.

Maintenant je voulais le voir, c'est pour ça que je décidé d'aller voir le roux...sous sa douche.

L'eau coulait... j'imaginai l'eau sur le corps musclé du roux. L'eau se remit en route, j'avais bien compris se qu'il s'imaginait.

_Ichigo, dis-je calmement, je sais que tu es dans la douche.

Je le vis à travers le rideau de douche trembler. Ma réaction avait sûrement dû le vexer car il s'arrêta en m'entendant rire. Mais franchement il n'y avait rien de plus drôle que d'imaginer le rouquin en train de trembler derrière le rideau. Lui qui avait combattus de nombreux hollows ainsi qu'un terrible bounts et Aizen le voilà qui tremblé à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que moi mais nu derrière un rideau.

Il sorti enfin de la douche. Je le fixé droit dans les yeux. Sans un bruit je décidé qu'il fallait réduire l'espace entre lui et moi. Je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains, sa peau était douce et chaude. Et ce fût tout aussi délicatement que je l'embrassé. Quand je rouvris les yeux je vis les siens grand ouvert, l'étonnement pouvait s'y lire. Cela le rendait encore plus adorable.

Je ne le laissais pas le temps de réfléchir je le pris dans mes bras pour le sentir plus prés encore.

Du côté d'Ichigo :

Ichigo resta sans voix devant le capitaine. Les yeux grands ouvert. Le capitaine en profita pour l'enlaçais, il avait gardé le même sourire béa. Il décida qu'il fallait qu'il parte se changer dans sa chambre laissant le noble seul.

_Pff mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fabrique non de dieu ! Cria Ichigo.

Il était assis sur son lit et se gratté la tête. Il se leva et se changea. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la cuisine. Sa sœur Yuzu faisait le petit déjeuner, il s'assit et commença à manger.

_Bonjour nee-sama.

_'jour. Lui répondit-il en fixant ses baguettes.

_Oh bonjour monsieur Kuchiki. Le petit déjeuner est prêt allez-y.

_Bonjour. Répondit le capitaine joyeusement.

Le capitaine s'installa à côté de lui et mangea en silence. Le jeune homme l'ignora.

_Nee-sama Ohirime ne viens pas ce matin ? Lui demanda Yuzu.

_Non on se rejoins au lycée car je vais chercher Aneko. Lui répondit-il.

_Aneko ?!

_La nouvelle.

Pendant qu'Ichigo était occupé a discuter Byakuya voulu s'amuser, il posa sa main gauche sur la cuisse du roux. Il la caressa doucement et de temps en temps la pressa, soudain sans qu'Ichigo sache comment la main du noble s'était retrouvé à son point sensible. Quand le noble s'amusa a pressa sa partie intime le roux poussa un cri, qui ne pu s'identifier. Le plus vieux en sourit. Sa sœur se retourna.

_Ichigo ca va ?

_Oui oui ça va t'inquiète pas. Bon j'y vais a ce soir.

_A ce soir.

_A ce soir. Dit le noble en posant ses coudes sur la table et posa sa tête sur ses mains et sourit.

Il partit en courant chercher Aneko,

_Bonjour Kurosaki-kun, ça va ? Lui demanda Aneko en souriant.

Arrivé au lycée ils retrouvèrent les autres et ils rentrèrent en classe.

Ichigo était encore tout troublé de ce qui c'était passait dans la cuisine avec le noble, ce qui fait qu'il n'écouta pas son prof de français.

_Monsieur Kurosaki vous vous croyez dispenser d'écouter ce que je dis ! Pour la peine vous restez a la fin de la journée pour finir les devoirs de français ! Lui lança le prof.

Zut encore une colle.

_Ba alors Ichigo qu'est-ce que tu nous fait ? Lui demanda Tatsuki.

Pour toute réponse Ichigo grogna de mécontentement. Il avait horreur de se faire remarquer pendant les cours surtout par son prof de français, qui prenait un malin plaisir a le taquiner.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser a ce qui s'était passé ce matin avec le noble.

Ohirime le regardait inquiète comme si elle avait comprise que quelque chose préoccupait Ichigo.

A la fin des cours de la matinée le groupe d'ami se dirigea sur le toit. Ohirime dit discrètement a Tatsuki :

_Kurosaki-kun est préoccupait. A ton avis c'est à propos de quoi ?

_J'en sais rien, répondit Tatsuki qui venait de se rendre compte qu'Ichigo était à côté de ses pompes, peut-être à cause des hollows.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement quand soudain un nouveau venu apparus. Tous se regardèrent surprit.

Tatsuki se pencha légèrement vers Ohirime et lui chuchota :

_Pourquoi le frère de Kuchiki-san est là ?!

Pour toute réponse la rousse haussa les épaules, se tourna vers le concerné et dit :

_Oh Kuchiki-sama que faites-vous ici ?

_Eh bien je viens de terminer mes rondes et je suis venu voir si tout aller bien.

Le roux n'avait pas bougé depuis l'arrivée surprise du capitaine de la sixième division.

Il tremblait légèrement, il essaya de le cacher, mais Byakuya avait ressenti un léger stress de sa part. Il s'en réjouissait. Si le roux tremblait c'est qu'il devait forcement ressentir quelque chose envers lui.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Il y avait en face de moi, le sujet de mes peurs, j'en tremblait. Pourquoi est-il la ?

C'est vrai il était un noble shinigami il avait autre chose à faire que de venir voir des ryokas et un shinigami remplaçant.

_Pourquoi venir nous voir ? Demanda Ohirime tout simplement.

Le noble avait froncé les sourcils à cette question.

_Oui, vous êtes un noble, alors pourquoi venir voir de simples humains ?

_Je ne sais pas vraiment. Répondit-il d'une façon honnête qui déconcerta le groupe d'ami.

_Vous vous êtes habitué à nous. Lui rétorqua Ohirime avec un grand sourire.

_Sûrement. Lui répondit-il avec lui aussi un grand sourire, ce qui étonna encore plus les autres qui l'entouraient.

Et il n'y avait pas qu'eux, moi aussi je fus plus que troublais, c'était la première fois que je voyais le noble sourire. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il le pouvait. Suis-je un peu méchant ? Sûrement, ma rancœur qui parle à ma place. A vrai dire depuis que je l'ai battu pour sauver Rukia il me hais encore plus, enfin il me haïssait ou me hais ?

Je ne sais pas trop vu ce qui c'est passais ce matin.

Pendant que je réfléchissais les autres continuaient à parler sans s'occupaient de mon état. Le noble était début devant moi, il m'observait de temps en temps.

_Vous avez de la chance, aujourd'hui nous reprenons les cours à quatorze heure. Dit Ohirime tout en dégustant son bento.

_Pourquoi vous restez debout, asseyez-vous?Demanda Mizuiro.

_Oui, renchérit Asano, il reste une place à côté d'Ichigo.

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de réagir, que le noble s'était assit à côté de moi, il avait l'air ravit de se changement de situation.

Mes amis discutaient de tout et de rien, avec le noble, comme s'il avait été avec nous depuis longtemps.

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille la discussion en cour, pour préfère rester dans mes pensées, celle la même que quelqu'un décida de m'y tirer.

Une main s'était glissée dans son dos et le frôler délicatement. Elle faisait des petits cercles du bout des doigts, et soudain elle le toucha complètement pour se glisser sous sa chemise. Elle était douce et chaude et étonnamment grande. Trop grande pour être celle d'une fille, d'ailleurs à cette pensée je réalisais que cela ne pouvait pas être une fille vu que les seules filles du groupe étaient en face de moi. J'étais entre Asano et Kuchiki, alors cela ne pouvait être qu'un de ces deux la, mais sur c'était pas Asano !

Kuchiki s'amusait encore à me jouer un tour.

A présent sa main tracer des lignes sur mon dos pour descendre à la limite de mon boxer. Un de ces doigts venait de rentrer à l'intérieur et me chatouillait.

Ce petit contact me filait la chair de poule. Pourquoi le noble se comportait ainsi ?

Cette échange dura un long moment.

DRING DRING DRING

_Ah il est quatorze heures, bon monsieur Kuchiki on doit vous laisser. S'exclama Ohirime en se levant.

_On a quel cours ?

_Enfin Mizuiro, on a sport ! Répondit Tatsuki.

_Sport ?! Oh non, j'aime pas. Se plaina Asano.

Ils se levèrent tous en se dirigeant vers le gymnase.

_Ichigo tu viens ? Me demanda Tatsuki.

_Oui oui, je fini ma brique de jus d'orange et j'arrive.

Le noble n'avait pas bougé, une vraie statue. Ils avaient tous disparus, le noble se tourna vers moi et me fixa pendant que je siroter ma brique.

Je venais de la finir que Kuchiki et les lécha puis pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Déstabilisais par ce geste je pris la fuite. J'arrivais bien évidemment en retard au cours de sport.

_Hé bien monsieur Kurosaki vous arrivait pile au bon moment ! Lui dit le professeur de sport, nous allons aujourd'hui faire une balle au prisonnier.

Des protestations se firent entendre parmi ses camarades.

_Taisez-vous, cria le prof, ou sinon vous faites tous des tours de terrain dehors.

Le calme revint aussitôt. Il faisait trop froid dehors pour pouvoir courir et connaissant le prof il les auraient laissés courir jusqu'à la fin du cours.

La balle au prisonnier se déroula de la même manière que d'habitude, selon le professeur, très brusque.

La plupart des élèves ressortirent avec des bleus. Le professeur de sport était un sadique. L'infirmière était toujours très occupée.

_Le prof est un sadique de première ! Se plaina Asano.

_Je confirme. Dit Tastuki essoufflé par l'effort qu'elle venait de faire.

_Il se fout de savoir si on est crevé ou pas, il continue jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Ce prof est dingue, on va finir tuer par une balle au prisonnier ! S'exclama un de mes camarades de classe.

_Il faut que les délègues de classe en parlent a la réunion avec le professeur principale. Dit Ohirime.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, surprit qu'elle est eu LA bonne idée. Pour tout le monde Ohirime était comparer à la jeune fille jeune et jolie qui dans les films d'horreur mourait toujours en premier vu qu'elle était bête. A la surprise générale elle ne l'était pas forcement.

_Ouais Ohirime a raison ! S'exclama un camarade derrière elle.

Réaction en chaîne logique, tout le monde se précipita vers les deux délégués de la classe, qui était Mizuiro et Tatsuki.

_Rappel-moi pourquoi j'ai acceptée d'être délégué de classe ?Me demanda-t-elle vu que j'étais à côté d'elle.

Je haussais les épaules.

_J'en sais rien. En tout cas je sais pourquoi moi je n'ai pas voulu ! Lui répondis-je.

_Merci Ichigo pour se soutien.

Cette fois-ci je fronçais les sourcils en guise de réponse.

Pourquoi les gens, me demande-t-ils toujours des réponses à des questions stupides de ce genre ! Me demandais-je.

L'heure suivante était dédié à l'histoire, heure qui nous passionne tous plus ou moins.

Elle passa rapidement, contrairement au sport.

J'allais pour sortir du lycée quand quelqu'un m'appela dans un couloir.

_Monsieur Kurosaki.

C'était le prof de français. Qu'est-ce-qu'il me voulait celui la !

_J'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas fait les exercices que je vous avez demandé de faire pendant votre colle, pour la peine vous restez avec nous ce soir pour les faire.

Je soupirais et le suivis jusque dans la salle de français.

_Vous avez de la chance, je reste pour corriger de copies je peux donc vous aider.

Je ne l'aime vraiment pas ce prof, décidément il fait tout pour que je le déteste.

Assis à ma place je commençais donc mes exercices. Le silence régnait dans la classe. De temps en temps je relevais la tête pour fixer un point invisible. C'est la qu'à un moment le prof me regardait aussi. Qu'avait-il donc ? Ma tête ne lui plaît pas ? Il a qu'à regarder ailleurs.

Ce fût comme ça jusqu'à ce que le prof regarde sa montre et pousse un petit cri.

_Mon dieu ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure je suis désolé Kurosaki.

_J'ai fini. Lui dis-je en lui tendant les feuilles.

Sur sa montre on voyait qu'il était dix-neuf heures.

_Bon, comme cela est de ma faute, je vais vous ramener chez vous. Dit-il.

_Je suis assez grand pour rentrer chez moi tout seul.

_Monsieur Kurosaki, je suppose que vous rentrez à pied ?

_Oui.

_Il commence à faire nuit, s'il vous arrivez quoique ce soit je serai responsable. Alors vous venez un point c'est tout.

Il avait l'air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude, mais une lueur étrange brillait dans ses yeux, je ne savais pas ce c'était mais cela m'inquiète.

Je le suivais donc sans trop réfléchir. Il m'entraîna jusqu'au parking des profs où la il sortit ces clés.

_Allez Kurosaki dépêche toi de monter.

Je montais donc à bord de sa voiture. Il démarra et alluma la radio. Le long du trajet aucun de nous avaient parlé.

Il y avait quelque chose de pesant dans cette voiture, comme de électricité dans l'air.

Je ne savais pas dire d'où cela venait, ni pourquoi, mais je savais qu'elle me mettais mal à l'aise.

Soudain on entendit un bruit bizarre puis de la fumée sortit du capot de la voiture et le moteur s'arrêta. Mon prof eu juste le temps de se garait.

_Désolé Kurosaki mais j'ai bien peur que mon vieux tas de ferraille met lâche.

Il descendit de la voiture et prit son téléphone.

_La dépanneuse arrive dans cinq minutes il nous emmené jusqu'à un garage.

J'étais coincé la avec mon prof de français.

_Excusez-moi, est-ce-que je peux appeler mon père. Pour pas qu'il s'inquiète.

_Oui. Me répondit-il en me donnant le dis téléphone.

Je composais donc le numéro de la maison.

Dring dring dring dring

_Allo. Me fit une voix que je ne reconnaissait pas.

_Allo C'est Ichigo.

_Ah Ichigo, ça va ? Tes cours ne sont-ils pas finis ?

Je venais de réaliser de qui il s'agissait.

_Kuchiki ? Vous savez vous servir d'un téléphone ?

_Pff, voyons Ichigo je ne suis pas bête. Bon je pensais que tes cours finissait à dix-sept heures.

_Euh oui mais j'ai était collé et mon prof n'a pas vu l'heure et la il a tenu absolument à me ramener et sa voiture est tombé en panne.

_Veux-tu que je vienne te chercher ?

_Et comment voulez-vous venir me chercher, je vous ferais remarquer que je suis avec un simple humain. Dis-je en chuchotant.

_Idiot, j'ai louer un voiture. Me répondit-il.

_Vous savez conduire ! M'exclamais-je.

_Bien sur.

C'est vrai enfin Ichigo, c'est tout à fait normal et logique qu'un capitaine de la soul society sache conduire.

_Alors ? Ichigo ? Il est dix-neuf heures trente.

_Euh oui je veux bien, s'il vous plaît.

_Ok j'arrive. Dit-il puis il raccrocha.

_Euh monsieur Satô ?

_Oui ?

_Quelqu'un vient me chercher.

_Ah bon ? Pourtant je vous ai dis que le garage allait me prêter une voiture.

_Je sais, mais elle a absolument tenue à venir.

_Je comprends.

Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois, je priai pour que Kuchiki se dépêche.

Ma prière fût exaucé car une voiture se gara. Kuchiki en sortit. Je vis monsieur Satô surprit.

Il pense sûrement que c'est mon père. Pensais-je

_Ichigo. M'appela Kuchiki.

_Merci d'être venu. Lui dis-je me baissant, signe de respect.

Kuchiki avait l'air aussi surprit que monsieur Satô.

_Euh. Fut les seuls mots qu'il peut dire.

_Monsieur Satô voici monsieur Kuchiki, c'est une connaissance.

_Bon Ichigo viens il est tard. Dit Kuchiki

_Oui il a raison demain tu as cours. Me dit monsieur Satô.

_Merci monsieur Satô de m'avoir ramener.

Je suivis Kuchiki dans la voiture. Il démarra la voiture. Il conduisait très bien contrairement à ce que je pensais.

_Alors tu as eu une colle ? Me demanda Kuchiki.

_Oui, parce que je n'avais pas fait les exercices de la colle précédente.

_Je vois. Pas très sérieux tout ça. S'exclama-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules pour toute réponse. Il se mit à sourire.

Le reste du trajet fût silencieux.

Se fût quand Kuchiki arrêta la voiture que je sortais de mes pensées. On était dans les garages à côté de chez moi. Kuchiki se détacha et se tourna vers moi. Il souriait.

Je me détachais aussi puis le fixa. Je ne savais pas trop où cela allé nous mener. Je trouvais l'attitude de Kuchiki de plus en plus bizarre.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Ichigo surprit partit se changer dans sa chambre me laissant seul. J'étais plutôt content de mon effet sur lui. Après avoir fini ma toilette je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner en espérant voir le roux.

_Oh bonjour monsieur Kuchiki. Le petit déjeuner est prêt allez-y. Me dit Yuzu la petite sœur d'Ichigo.

_Bonjour. Lui Répondis-je joyeusement.

Je m'installais à côté d'Ichigo et mangea en silence. Le jeune homme m'ignora.

_Nee-sama Ohirime ne viens pas ce matin ? Lui demanda Yuzu.

_Non on se rejoins au lycée car je vais chercher Aneko. Lui répondit-il.

_Aneko ?!

_La nouvelle.

Pendant qu'Ichigo était occupé a discuter je voulu m'amuser, je posais ma main gauche sur la cuisse du roux. Je la caressa doucement et de temps en temps la pressa, soudain sans qu'Ichigo sache comment ma main du noble s'était retrouvé à son point sensible. Quand je m'amusais a presser sa partie intime, le roux poussa un cri, qui ne pu s'identifier. Ce qui me fit sourire. Sa sœur se retourna.

_Ichigo ca va ?

_Oui oui ça va t'inquiète pas. Bon j'y vais a ce soir.

_A ce soir.

_A ce soir. Lui Dis-je le en posant mes coudes sur la table et en posa ma tête sur mes mains et sourit.

Après le petit jeu de ce matin avec Ichigo je décidais d'aller le rendre visite à son lycée. C'est donc en fin de matinée que je partis.

Ils étaient en train mangeaient tranquillement quand j'apparus. Tous se regardèrent surprit. La rousse, Ohirime, haussa les épaules et se tourna vers moi

_Oh Kuchiki-sama que faites-vous ici ?

_Eh bien je viens de terminer mes rondes et je suis venu voir si tout aller bien.

Le roux n'avait pas bougé depuis mon arrivée surprise.

Il tremblait légèrement, il essaya de le cacher, mais j'avais ressenti un léger stress de sa part. je m'en réjouissais. Si le roux tremblait c'est qu'il devait forcement ressentir quelque chose envers moi.

Pourquoi venir nous voir ? Demanda Ohirime tout simplement.

Le noble avait froncé les sourcils à cette question.

_Oui, vous êtes un noble, alors pourquoi venir voir de simples humains ?

_Je ne sais pas vraiment. Répondis-je d'une façon honnête qui déconcerta le groupe d'ami.

_Vous vous êtes habitué à nous. Me rétorqua Ohirime avec un grand sourire.

_Sûrement. Lui répondis-je aussi un grand sourire, ce qui étonna encore plus les autres qui l'entouraient.

Ichigo avait l'air encore plus troublé. J'étais devant lui à l'observait de temps en temps.

_Vous avez de la chance, aujourd'hui nous reprenons les cours à quatorze heure. Me Dit Ohirime tout en dégustant son bento.

_Pourquoi vous restez debout, asseyez-vous?Demanda Mizuiro.

_Oui, renchérit Asano, il reste une place à côté d'Ichigo.

Je m'assis donc à côté du roux, ravis de se changement de situation.

Je discutais de tout et de rien, avec les amis du roux. Je m'étonnais moi-même, avant jamais je n'aurais fait ça, discutais avec de simples humains, qui étaient très agréables. Le roux paraissait toujours aussi perturbé que tout à l'heure.

Je décidais donc de l'aider à se sortir de ses pensées.

Je glissais ma main dans son dos et le frôler délicatement.

Je faisais des petits cercles du bout des doigts, et soudain je le touchais complètement

pour la glisser sous sa chemise. Sa peau était douce et chaude.

A présent ma main tracer des lignes sur son dos pour descendre à la limite de son boxer. Un de mes doigts venait de rentrer à l'intérieur et le chatouillait.

Ce petit contact lui filait la chair de poule. Cette échange dura un long moment.

DRING DRING DRING

_Ah il est quatorze heures, bon monsieur Kuchiki on doit vous laisser. S'exclama Ohirime en se levant.

_On a quel cours ?

_Enfin Mizuiro, on a sport ! Répondit Tatsuki.

_Sport ?! Oh non, j'aime pas. Se plaina Asano.

Ils se levèrent tous en se dirigeant vers le gymnase.

_Ichigo tu viens ? Demanda Tatsuki à Ichigo.

_Oui oui, finit ma brique de jus d'orange et j'arrive.

Je n'avais pas bougé, une vraie statue. Ils avaient tous disparus, je me tournais vers Ichigo et le fixa pendant qu'il siroter sa brique.

Il la finit trop rapidement à mon goût, j'en voulais plus, je m'approchais de lui et

lui lécha puis pressa mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Déstabilisais par ce geste il prit la fuite.

Je fût déçu par ce court échange. Je supposais que le roux avait peur, quoi de normal après tout, même moi j'avais eu peur.

Je décidais de reprendre mes rondes. Toute la journée j'avais hâte de le retrouver.

Malheureusement pour moi quand il fût l'heure de rentrer, il n'y avait pas d'Ichigo à l'horizon. Même chez lui il n'y était pas.

_Excusez-moi, Yuzu, mais Ichigo finit les cours à dix-sept heures d'habitude ?

_Si, en effet, c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas rentré.

_Ichigo n'est pas rentré ? Demanda Isshin.

_Oui.

_Ba il dois être chez un ami. Dit Isshin pas inquiet.

Ils s'occupèrent de leur affaires puis se mirent à table. Après manger toujours pas d'Ichigo. Cela commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Pourtant au moment où je commençais à désespérer.

Dring dring dring dring

Le téléphone des Kurosaki sonna, comme personne ne vint répondre j'y allais.

_Allo. Fis-je en me demandant qui pouvait appeler à cette heure.

_Allo C'est Ichigo.

_Ah Ichigo, ça va ? Tes cours ne sont-ils pas finis ?

_Kuchiki ? Vous savez vous servir d'un téléphone ?

_Pff, voyons Ichigo je ne suis pas bête. Bon je pensais que tes cours finissait à dix-sept heures.

_Euh oui mais j'ai était collé et mon prof n'a pas vu l'heure et la il a tenu absolument à me ramener et sa voiture est tombé en panne.

_Veux-tu que je vienne te chercher ?

_Et comment voulez-vous venir me chercher, je vous ferais remarquer que je suis avec un simple humain. Dis-je en chuchotant.

_Idiot, j'ai louer un voiture. Lui répondis-je

_Vous savez conduire ! S'exclamait-il.

_Bien sur.

Il eut un petit silence.

_Alors ? Ichigo ? Il est dix-neuf heures trente.

_Euh oui je veux bien, s'il vous plaît.

_Ok j'arrive. Dis-je en raccrochant.

Je partis donc sortir la voiture de location, que j'avais prit au cas-où, et apparemment j'avais eu raison.

_Ichigo. L'appelais-je.

_Merci d'être venu. Me dit-il en se baissant, signe de respect.

_Euh. Fit le professeur

_Monsieur Satô voici monsieur Kuchiki, c'est une connaissance.

_Bon Ichigo viens il est tard. Lui dis-je

_Oui il a raison demain tu as cours. Lui dit son professeur.

_Merci monsieur Satô de m'avoir ramener.

Il me suivit jusqu'à dans la voiture. Je démarrais la voiture.

_Alors tu as eu une colle ? Lui demandais-je.

_Oui, parce que je n'avais pas fait les exercices de la colle précédente.

_Je vois. Pas très sérieux tout ça. M'exclamais-je.

Il haussa les épaules ce qui me fit sourire.

Le reste du trajet fût silencieux.

J'arrêtais la voiture. On était dans les garages à côté de chez lui. Je me détachais et me tourna vers lui tout en souriant.


	13. Chapter 13

Review avec du retard désolé :

Sammy : Désolé pour les fautes ! Ma beta m'a laché et malheureusement je ne suis point douées pour les voir !

jMlchi1:J'ai vu mon erreur des deux chapitres, souci d'apprentissage du site. Et idem pour les fautes.

Celeste31 : Idem pour les chapitres et oui j'avais vu mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le corriger !

Merci à tous trois pour vos commentaires ^^

Chapitre 13:

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Kuchiki se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi. Je sentais son souffle près de ma joue. Son nez frotta contre le mien. Mon cœur se mis à s'accélérer. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Cela ne pouvait pas être du à la présence de Kuchiki près de moi.

Byakuya approcha ses lèvres des miennes, il souffla légèrement dessus.

Je fermais automatiquement les yeux. J'attendais. Mais rien ne se passa, le capitaine s'éloigna et sortit de la voiture.

_Ichigo viens. Me dit-il.

Je descendis donc, bizarrement déçu, mais déçu de quoi ?

Du côté de Byakuya :

Il s'était rapprocha d'Ichigo, frotta son nez contre le sien. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes, souffla légèrement dessus. Ichigo avait fermé les yeux. Mais il décida d'utiliser une autre tactique. Celle du je provoque et j'attends tranquillement pour cueillir le fruit. Technique redoutable selon plusieurs ses professeurs, quand il était ado. Et vu la réaction du roux cela commençais déjà à faire effet.

Il monta se coucher fatigué de sa journée.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le noble lui avait fait croire qu'il allait l'embrasser pour la troisième fois et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ?

Je réfléchissais dans ma chambre à m'en arracher les cheveux.

Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Attendre ? Non ce n'est pas vraiment mon style.

Alors quoi ? Lui courir après ? Certainement pas !

J'imagine bien le tableau, le shinigami remplaçant s'imaginant que le capitaine de la sixième division le drague et se met à lui courir après !

Super la réputation ! Il veut juste me faire tourner en bourrique c'est tout, il s'amuse c'est un jeu, de gamin soit disant passant, il s'ennuyait alors il s'est dit tiens si j'allais embêter le shinigami remplaçant. Ca sera marrant.

J'avais beau tourner et retourner toutes les possibilités dans ma tête je ne voyais pas.

D'ailleurs c'était impossible, à moins que...je lui demande et ça c'était quasiment impossible. J'avais trop d'orgueil pour le faire.

Tout comme lui d'ailleurs ! Jamais il ne viendrait me dire Kurosaki je vous aime.

Franchement il faudrait qu'il soit désespère vraiment désespère !

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je regardais l'heure, il était heure du matin et je ne dormais toujours pas.

Purée de Kuchiki ! Il me le paiera un jour ! Je m'installais sur mon lit et essaya de dormir en espérant vraiment que j'y arrive.

Je ne veux plus penser à lui pour l'instant juste dormir et...oublier...mes sentiments et mes craintes...

Il s'avéra que je réussis à dormir mais le matin fût dur. Sept heure le réveil me prévenais que je devais quitter mon lit douillet.

Je le fit donc avec assez de mal, je pris la direction de la salle de bain.

Personne à l'horizon, tant mieux.

Quand je descendis manger, Yuzu était seule, dans la cuisine. Elle ne me vit pas arriver. Je m'assis et commença à manger en silence.

_Oh nee-sama je ne t'avais pas entendue descendre. Me dit-elle.

Ma seule réponse fût un regard. Puis je replongeais le nez dans mon bol.

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et se remit au fourneau.

Personne n'était descendu, j'étais seul avec ma sœur, étrange mais agréable sensation de manger dans le silence et la tranquillité.

_Yuzu, je vais au lycée à ce soir.

_Ok à ce soir, et cette fois-ci ne te fait pas coller. Me dit ma sœur.

Je partis sans répondre. Sur le chemin je rencontrais Aneko qui me fis oublier mes soucis. Elle était chaleureuse et douce.

A la surprise général j'étais à l'heure. Ce que tout le monde me fit remarquer d'ailleurs.

_Wouah Ichigo tu t'es achetés un réveil ? Me demanda Mizuiro.

_Je dirais qu'il l'a écoutait son réveil pour une fois. Rétorqua Tatsuki.

_Oh pauvre Kurosaki-kun. Me plaina Ohirime.

J'avais horreur quand elle faisait ça. Pourtant je lui avais dis mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, c' était pire depuis que... enfin bref.

_Bon on y va ? Leur répondis-je.

Ils me suivirent tout en discutant. Je n'ai jamais compris comment ils faisaient pour être de bonne humeur le matin. Notre premier cours était mathématique.

trois heures à faire des calculs à s'en donnait mal au crâne, avec un prof complètement zinzin.

DRING DRING DRING

Le cours de math allait commençait.

_Sortait vos livre pages dix-neuf, nous allons corriger les exercices de la semaine dernière. Nous dit lentement le professeur.

Voilà comment commençais le calvaire des cours.

_Ouf c'est fini pour ce matin. Dit Asano en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

_Oui marre des maths. S'exclama Mizuiro en se levant.

_Bon on va manger ! Ohirime nous attends la Tatsuki.

_Elle est déjà sur le toit ! Elle est rapide! Dit Chad.

Arrivé la haut en effet Ohirime nous attendait mais accompagnée du noble Kuchiki.

Il avait sûrement décidé de nous faire une nouvelle visite.

_Oh Kuchiki vous êtes la ? Dit Mizuiro.

_Oui il a même emmené à manger pour nous. Dit Ohirime joyeuse.

_Oh c'est gentil. Dit Asano.

Uryu et Chad se regardèrent troublés mais s'assirent, l'un à côté d'Ohirime l'autre à côté d'Asano, ce qui me laissais la place à côté du noble. Mais je n'avais pas envie.

Je décidais donc de m'asseoir sur les marches près de la porte.

Ce qui faisait que j'étais en face de lui. Aneko vint me rejoindre sur les marches.

_Kurosaki pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas avec nous ? Demanda Ohirime.

Je haussais les épaules.

_Il est bien la, et puis il est pas seul, je suis la. Dit Aneko.

Ohirime n'avait pas vraiment aimé qu'Aneko prenne la parole à ma place.

_Tu sais Ohirime, tu n'as plus besoin de t'occupés de moi, je suis grand. Lui dis-je.

_Ce que voulais dire Kurosaki voulait dire c'est que tu ne lui dois plus rien. Dit Uryu

_Mais...Ohirime fût coupé dans son élan.

_Je crois que ce qu'ils veulent dire, Ohirime, c'est que maintenant que vous ne sortez plus ensemble tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter ainsi, juste en une amie. Expliqua Tastuki en regardant Ohirime.

En entendant ça le noble recracha une partie de se qu'il avait bu. Personne ne fit attention à sa réaction.

_Oui je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je materne. Répondit-elle.

_Je confirme. Dit Uryu.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il se retourna et la regarda sourire.

Il ne tenait pas le choc, Ohirime innocente soit-elle, arrivait à le faire plier en quatre pour elle. Ce qui était relativement marrant à voir.

Le noble me parut préoccupait. Tout le monde rigolait par rapport à Ohirime et Uryu.

Quand il fût l'heure de rentrer le noble ne se fit pas prier pour partir.

Étrange réaction de sa part.

Le cours de français se déroula d'une drôle de façon, enfin pour moi, monsieur Satô n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il me fixait comme ça ?

A la fin du cours j'eus une autre surprise.

_Monsieur Kurosaki ? Vous pouvez rester quelques instant.

Je m'arrêtais donc devant son bureau et attendis qu'il lève la tête.

_Monsieur Kurosaki, l'homme qui est venu vous chercher, qui étais-ce ?

_Une connaissance.

_En êtes-vous sur ?

Question carrément stupide de la part d'un prof.

_Oui monsieur Satô. Pourquoi cette question ?

_On aurait dit que vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps et pas comme des connaissance.

_Pourtant je ne le connais peu.

_Ah bon, pourtant de son côté, on aurait pas dit.

_Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire par la ?

_La façon dont il vous regardez.

_Si vous le dites, bon je peux partir ?

_Oui, vous pouvez.

_Merci encore pour hier. En revoir monsieur Satô.

_En revoir monsieur Kurosaki.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

En me levant ce matin je m'étais dis que je pourrais observer les réactions du roux, manque de bol, il était déjà partit selon sa sœur Yuzu.

Je décidais donc qu'après mes rondes matinales j'irai au lycée d'Ichigo.

La bas j'y trouvais Ohirime qui attendait assise.

_Bonjour Ohirime-san.

_Bonjour monsieur Kuchiki. Asseyez-vous les autres ne vont pas tarder. Me dit-elle.

En effet elle avait raison quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent.

Oh Kuchiki vous êtes la ? Me dit Mizuiro.

_Oui il a même emmené à manger pour nous. Dit Ohirime joyeuse.

_Oh c'est gentil. Dit Asano.

Uryu et Chad se regardèrent mais s'assirent, l'un à côté d'Ohirime l'autre à côté d'Asano, ce qui me laissais une place libre à côté de moi.

Visiblement cela le gênait vu qu'il décida s'asseoir sur les marches près de la porte.

Ce qui faisait que j'étais en face de lui. Aneko, leur nouvelle camarade depuis quelques mois, vint le rejoindre sur les marches.

_Kurosaki pourquoi tu ne t'assois pas avec nous ? Demanda Ohirime.

Il haussa les épaules comme d'habitude.

_Il est bien la, et puis il est pas seul, je suis la. Dit Aneko.

Ohirime n'avait pas vraiment l'air contente qu'elle se mette à parler.

_Tu sais Ohirime, tu n'as plus besoin de t'occupés de moi, je suis grand. Lui dit-il.

_Ce que voulais dire Kurosaki voulait dire c'est que tu ne lui dois plus rien. Dit Uryu

_Mais...Ohirime fût coupé dans son élan.

_Je crois que ce qu'ils veulent dire, Ohirime, c'est que maintenant que vous ne sortez plus ensemble tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter ainsi, juste en une amie. Expliqua Tastuki en regardant Ohirime.

En entendant ça instinctivement je recrachais une partie de se que j'avais bu. Personne ne fit attention à ma réaction, heureusement pour moi.

_Oui je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je materne. Répondit-elle.

_Je confirme. Dit Uryu.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. Il se retourna et la regarda sourire.

Pendant que tout le monde rigolait par rapport à Ohirime et Uryu, moi je réfléchissais. Ce que je venais d'apprendre venais de me troublé.

J'avais bien compris que la raison pour laquelle Ichigo avait sauvé Ohirime était qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, mais je ne pensais pas à ceux la !

Le roux avait déjà eu une relation amoureuse cela changeait tout.

Quand il fût l'heure de rentrer pour eux, je décidais de ne pas rester mais plutôt de réfléchir à ce nouveau point.

Qui aurait cru que le roux puisse connaître l'amour, il paraît si naïf et innocent.

Une question me vint à l'esprit. Combien de temps étaient-ils rester ensemble ? Avaient-ils franchit le pas ?

Toutes ces questions venaient à chaque rondes me trottés dans la tête.

Je voulais savoir, alors je décidais de questionner la sœur d 'Ichigo le soir même.

_Nee-sama ? Je sais qu'il n'aime pas parler de ce genre de chose, mais oui il est bien sortit avec des filles.

Avec des filles et non avec une fille. Nuance énorme, enfin pour moi.

_Je sais que mes questions paraissent déplacé, mais je...m'intéresse à sa vie pour mieux le comprendre, dans le passé je l'ai mal jugé, je veux me rattraper. Lui dis-je.

Ouf, j'avais réussi à ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

_Oh, je vois. Hé bien il est sortit avec Ohirime-san. Ils sont rester trois mois ensemble je crois. Oui elle le considérait plus comme un grand frère enfin de compte.

Et puis il y a eu cette fille à son petit boulot d'été, cela à durer le temps des vacances.

Et la dernière en date c'est la grande sœur d'un ami à Karin, ils sont rester sept mois ensemble. Nee-sama à très bon goût, regarder.

Elle me tendit une photo. Dessus il y avait une équipe de foot, des ados de onze, Karin était entre deux garçons, et tout au bout Ichigo était à côté d'une jolie jeune fille. Une brune, aux yeux marrons, plus petite que lui.

C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie. Voilà le genre de personne avec qui Ichigo pouvait être.

_Ils sont rester amis, Hatsuki et lui. Je crois qu'il l'aime encore. Me confia Yuzu.

A dix-heures Karin rentra accompagnée de toute l'équipe de foot, qui était sur la photo ainsi que la fameuse Hatsuki.

Du côté d'Ichigo :

Après avoir fini les cours Ichigo rentra directement chez lui.

A sa grande surprise il y retrouva Hatsuki, son ex, ainsi que l'équipe de foot dont faisait partie Karin. Karin avait encore eu une super idée de les inviter chez eux.

Ichigo n'était pas totalement content, à chaque rencontre avec Hatsuki il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il l'aimé et elle l'avait aimé !

Elle avait tourné la page, lui moins sur. Elle était donc la avec l'équipe dans la

cuisine. Ichigo entra dans la cuisine.

_Bonsoir nee-sama, comment vas-tu ?

_Bien Yuzu merci.

_Oh Ichigo-san ! Dit un des gamins.

_Ichigo ! Dit Hatsuki d'un ton neutre.

_Salut. Lui dit-il sur le même ton.

Kuchiki était la aussi, en retrait dans le salon, il avait vu cette échange bizarre.

Ichigo se tourna et le vit. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

_Ichigo, ça va ? Lui demanda le noble.

_Oui, Byakuya. Osa dire Ichigo.

_Alors pas de colle aujourd'hui ? Demanda le noble.

_Non, heureusement comme même ! Bon je vais dans ma chambre tu viens ?

Le noble le suivit sans broncher.

Ichigo s'assit sur son lit et attendit que le noble ferme la porte. Quand cela fût fait le noble resta en face de lui sans bouger. Le roux resta quelques instants immobile puis il s'approcha du noble. Il tendit sa main tremblante vers la joue du noble.

Byakuya ferma le yeux.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Toute l'équipe de foot débarqua dans la cuisine, ils faisaient énormément de bruit.

_'lut Yuzu Dirent-ils en choeur.

_Bonsoir à tous. Répondit-elle.

Je buvais tranquillement mon thé assit dans la cuisine. Les visiteurs se retournèrent vers moi puis vers Yuzu en demandant :

_C'est qui lui ?

_Monsieur Kuchiki est un ami d'Ichigo, que nous logeons. Répondit-elle.

_Un ami d'Ichigo ?! Fit Hatsuki.

Elle avait l'ai étonnée que je sois ami avec son ex petit ami. C'est vrai que lui et moi sommes très différents d'apparence mais au fond je suis persuadé que nous ne le sommes pas vraiment.

_Alors vous connaissez Ichigo depuis combien de temps ? Me demanda-t-elle.

A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais compter. Nous avons rencontré Ichigo l'année de ses quinze ans, et actuellement il a...bientôt dix sept, je crois.

_Mmm environ deux ans. Lui répondis-je d'une voix neutre.

_Dis Yuzu tu crois qu'ils peuvent rester manger ? Demanda Karin.

_Demande à papa.

Soudain j'entendis un bruit, la porte je suppose, vu l'heure qu'il était cela pouvait être Ichigo. J'eus ma réponse quelques secondes plus tard, quand le roux apparut à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il avait l'air surprit.

_Bonsoir nee-sama, comment vas-tu ?

_Bien Yuzu merci.

_Oh Ichigo-san ! Dit un des gamins.

_Ichigo ! Dit Hatsuki d'un ton neutre.

_Salut. Lui dit-il sur le même ton.

_Ichigo, ça va ? Lui demandais-je en finissant mon thé.

_Oui, Byakuya. Osa dit-il dire.

_Alors pas de colle aujourd'hui ?Lui demandais-je.

_Non, heureusement comme même ! Bon je vais dans ma chambre tu viens ?

Je le suivis sans discuter.

Ichigo s'assit sur son lit. Je ne bougeais pas et lui non plus. Il se leva et tendit sa main tremblante vers ma joue. Instinctivement je fermais les yeux.

Que faisait-il ? Il avait eu peur, et même prit la fuite.

Mais la il paraissait sérieux, un peu inquiet. Sûrement la peur, normal comme réaction pour un jeune homme comme lui.

Apparemment il essayait de surmonter ses peurs. Sa main vint enfin toucher ma peau, sa main était douce. Il caressa ma joue, mon menton, mon cou.

Il caressa du bout du doigt mes lèvres. Dans un élan d'amour, j'embrassais son doigt et attendis sa réaction. Je sentis sa main bougeait. Puis soudain je sentis en contact doux et chaud sur mes lèvres.

Ses lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient collés aux miennes.

Ce moment était-ils vraiment voulu ? Ou avait-il voulu se convaincre qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour Hatsuki.

Ce doute s'installa dans mon esprit est ne le quitta plus. Ce qui fait que soudain je m'éloignais de lui, il eu l'air surprit.

_Qu'est...qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le roux.

_Je ne veux pas. Lui dis-je d'un ton neutre.

_Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il en baissant la tête.

_Ce n'est pas le moment.

_Pas le moment ? Le moment pour quoi ?

_Pour faire ça. Je pense qu'émotionnel tu n'est pas prêt.

Il releva la tête, la surprise se voyait très distinctement cette fois-ci, son regard essayait de me sonder. Comme pour chercher quoique soit en moi. S'il avait put être télépathe il aurait écouté ce que je pense à l'heure actuelle.

Il aurait entendu qu'à l'heure ou je lui parler je n'avais envie que d'une chose, le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser passionnément. Mon cœur battait vite, trop vite pour un capitaine et un noble.

Je le voulais, pour moi tout seul, est-ce qu'un jour cela deviendra vrai ?

Pour ne pas me contredire je préférais partir au lieu de rester et faire une bêtise.

Le roux me regarda faire. La déception se voyait dans ses yeux.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? J'avais la peur au ventre, mais je ressentais une forte attirance envers le noble. Je venais d'ouvrir les yeux à propos de...ce que j'avais au fond de moi...mes sentiments.

J'avais envie de le toucher, de le possède, qu'il soit à moi.

Cette soudaine envie prit le dessus et je touchais sa peau, caressa sa joue, son menton, son cou. Puis continuant dans mon élan je vins faire la même chose avec ses lèvres.

Il fût soudain prit d'une pulsion, il embrassa mon doigt qui était encore posé sur sa bouche. Ma main trembla légèrement.

Et soudain je décidais que j'avais envie de découvrir ses lèvres. Délicatement ma bouche vint frôler la sienne puis se colla aux siennes.

J'adorais ce contact doux et chaud qu'était ses lèvres.

Quelque chose clochait, était-ce cette lueur ou cette expression sur son visage ? Je ne sais pas. Mais il y avait un truc.

Ma réflexion était bonne vu qu'il s'éloigna de moi, ma surprise devait sûrement ce voir car il me fixa.

_Qu'est...qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demandais-je

_Je ne veux pas. Me répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

_Pourquoi ? Demandais-je en baissant la tête.

_Ce n'est pas le moment.

_Pas le moment ? Le moment pour quoi ?

_Pour faire ça. Je pense qu'émotionnel tu n'est pas prêt.

Il avait gardé ce même ton neutre tout au long de notre discussion.

Je relevais la tête pour essayer de lire quoique ce soit en lui. Mais je crois qu'il n'apprécia pas vu qu'il quitta la pièce.

J'étais déçu. Pourquoi ? Voilà la seule question qui me tracassé.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14:

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

J'ai sortis prendre l'air me changer les idées et essayer de voir les choses comme elles étaient vraiment et sous l'influence de mes sentiments.

Le roux était attirant pour moi, même trop il me faisait perdre la tête, et de plus en plus c'est ce qui m'inquiétais.

Jamais auparavant je m'étais mêlé aux humains. Ni même mangeait avec eux ! L'idée ne m'étais bien évidemment jamais venu à l'esprit, étant noble j'avais des responsabilités, des devoirs, choses qu'eux ne pouvaient comprendre.

Tout cela était nouveau pour moi et horriblement angoissant aussi !

Je le voulais, oui mais pas dans telle condition.

L'air frais caressait mon visage, cela me faisait un bien fou. Essayer de penser à autre chose comme...comme ce riastu étrange qui circulait en ce moment.

A qui pouvait-il appartenir ?

Je me focaliser là dessus, je décider donc de prévenir la soul society. Et le meilleur moyen de communiquer avec elle, c'est d'aller chez Urahara !

Même si cela ne m'enchanter guère d'y aller mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, c'était pour le travail ! C'est donc sans conviction que je me traîné jusqu'au petit magasin de ce vulgaire shinigami déjanté.

_Oh Kuchiki-sama . Quelle bonne surprise ! Dit Urahara.

_Bonsoir. Lui répondis-je sèchement.

_Je suppose que vous voulez communiquer avec la soul society ?

_Oui en effet, il y a un riastu étrange.

_Oui j'avais remarqué.

_Vous aussi ?!

_Hé bien hé bien, vous avez peu d'estime pour moi aussi ! Dit-il en souriant.

J'allais pour rentrer dans la salle où Urahara avait installer un écran qui donner directement dans la salle des capitaines quand je réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il avait dit « vous avez peu d'estime pour moi aussi. »

_Comment ça j'ai peu d'estime pour vous aussi ?

_Eh bien, il n'y a pas que moi, que vous ne portez pas dans votre cœur ! S'exclama-t-

il en gardant ce même sourire agaçant.

_Eh pour vous, qui est-ce que je ne porte pas dans mon cœur ?

_Ichigo et...ses amis en second plan.

Ce qu'il venait de dire avait l'effet du poignard dans ma poitrine. Oui avant je n'aimai guère la présence du roux. Mais je m'étais trompé à son sujet. Cela arrive même chez les nobles, et j'ai en quelque sorte remis les choses en place enfin j'étais en train de remettre les choses au point. Et puis cela ne le regardais en rien.

_Qu'est-ce-qui vous fait penser ça ?

_La manière que vous le considère, vous êtes un noble et lui un shinigami remplaçant alors cela se voit à trois kilomètre que vous ne l'aimez pas.

Il avait dit sans changer d'expression comme si son visage ne connaissait que ça, se sourire qui le répugnait à chaque visite. On ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment et c'était le genre de chose qui le mettais mal à l'aise. Étonnant pour un noble de son envergure ! Heureusement qu'il avait apprit à cacher toute émotions envers les autres.

_Eh bien voyez-vous j'ai quelque chose à vous apprendre.

_Ah bon quoi donc ?!

_J'ai changer d'avis à son sujet.

_Oh ! C'est vrai ?! Incroyable qui aurait cru !

_Tout le monde peut se tromper non ?

_Oui, vous avez raison, tout le monde à le droit à l'erreur. Excusez ma maladresse.

Étonnant Urahara avait été correct avec lui. Décidément le monde ne tournait pas rond en ce moment. Tout cela avait commencé avec le fait que le roux avait accepté de le loger, ensuite lui qui tombait amoureux du roux. Le roux qui soit-disant ressentait quoique se soit pour lui et Urahara qui s'excusait. Incroyable !

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Le noble m'avait laissé comme une vielle chaussette, là, dans ma chambre alors que je venais de l'embrasser. Ça m'avait fait l'effet du coup de couteau en plein cœur.

C'était dur à admettre que le noble venait de me planter.

Que pouvais-je faire ? Les relations humaines n'était pas mon fort alors qu'en il s'agit d'un noble c'est encore pire !

_Nii-sama il est l'heure de manger ! Cria Yuzu en bas de de l'escalier.

Je descendis donc manger, à ma surprise toute l'équipe de foot de Karin était à table ainsi qu'Hatsuki.

_Oh Ichigo regard qui est la ! Me dit mon père.

Je levais les yeux au ciel histoire de lui faire comprendre que je le savais déjà.

Je m'assis à ma place habituelle et vit que celle de Byakuya était prise mais qu'il en restait une en face de moi de libre.

_Où est Byakuya ? Demandais-je.

_Monsieur Kuchiki est sorti tout à l'heure et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Vous vous êtes disputés ? Demanda Yuzu.

_Non pourquoi ?! Lui répondis-je gêné par sa question.

_Oh il y a de l'eau dans le gaz avec ton noble ? Demanda mon père.

_Ce n'est pas mon noble ! Rétorquai-je.

Mon père me fixa un moment puis se remit à manger normalement.

Le bruit résonnait dans la cuisine à cause des ados qui parlaient tous en même temps.

A un moment je ne pensais plus à rien, j'étais dans un « autre monde » ma fourchette suspendue au dessus de ma bouche. Personne n'avait fait gaffe.

On entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. La personne n'entra pas tout de suite dans la cuisine, on entendit les bruits d'un portable puis soudain plus rien.

Et c'est là qu'il entra dans la cuisine et fût abasourdie par le nombre de personne dans la cuisine, je ne sais même pas s'il fit attention à ma tête. Quoique vu l'expression qui passa sur son visage, il avait sûrement du le voir.

_Oh monsieur Kuchiki asseyez-vous. Dit Yuzu en lui montrant la chaise libre.

Tout le monde s'était retourné pour le voir.

Le noble s'assit donc en face de moi, sans me regarder. Ce fût comme cela tout le repas, l'ignorance que le noble avait à mon égard m'attrista.

Quand ce fût la fin du repas, je m'éclipsa dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin d'être seul, et au silence. Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, en laissant échapper un soupir.

Fermant les yeux pour penser à quelque chose de plus plaisant. Soudain j'ouvris les yeux, car j'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

Ma poigne bougea légèrement, puis quelqu'un essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais je l'avais fermé à clé. La personne força plusieurs fois, sans comprendre apparemment.

Ou elle n'avait pas envie de comprendre.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'endormis rapidement habillé sur mon lit.

Tut Tut, Tut Tut, Tut Tut.

Huit heures. L'heure du calvaire !

Je pris le chemin de la salle de bain tranquillement en traînant les pieds.

Mon reflet dans le miroir reflétait la fatigue et l'anxiété. Je ne supportais pas mon propre reflet et décidais d'entrer dans la douche. L'eau tiède coula sur mon visage, je fermais les yeux et me vidais la tête.

Toc toc toc

_Nii-sama sors de la douche maintenant. Je veux prendre la mienne ! Se plaina Karin.

Trop absorber à écouter l'eau coulait que je ne fis rien.

_Papa, papa, nii-sama est enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis au moins quinze minutes. Dit Yuzu inquiète.

Je sortais donc de la douche et m'habilla rapidement. Il était huit heures quarante.

J'allais être en retard si je ne me dépêchais pas.

Quand je sortais enfin de la salle de bain, Karin attendait mécontente.

Le noble sortait de la chambre de mon père à se moment là, je l'ignorais.

_Oh Ichigo pile à l'heure ! S'exclama Tatsuki.

_Kurosaki-kun ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Me demanda la rousse.

_Si, juste mal réveillé. Lui répondis-je en me frottant le visage.

Le cours commença dans le silence absolu. Chose effrayante pour tout le monde.

Même le professeur de langue avait l'air endormie.

Pendant qu'on entendait les mouches voulaient, j'entendis un de papier.

A mes pieds un bout de papier était chiffonnés, je l'ouvris et lu :

« Coucou Ichigo-kun, c'est Aneko. Voudrais-tu manger avec moi ce midi ? »

Je tournais la tête à ma droite pour apercevoir le jeune fille qui m'observait, attendant sa réponse. Je lui fit signe de haut en bas pour lui dire oui.

Elle me sourit, visiblement contente . Elle articula, sans parler, à toute à l'heure.

J'échapperais au noble pour ce midi, hourra. Je ne voulais pas le voir.

Il m'avait profondément blessé et je n'avais guère envie d'affronter son regard fuyant.

Dring Dring Dring

Midi. Ouf liberté.

_Keigo.

_Oui Iiiichiigooo ? Cria Keigo dans le couloir.

_Heu ce midi je mange pas avec vous.

Il me regarda surprit.

_Tu t'éloignes de nous, oh mon dieu. Dit-il en faisant son cinéma.

_Mais non Ichigo a juste envie de manger avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est tout.

_C'est tout ? C'est tout ?! Se plaina Keigo en fixant Mizuiro.

_Oui c'est tout. Confirmais-je. En m'en allant.

Aneko m'attendait devant le lycée.

_Ça te dis de manger au fast food d'à côté ?

_Oui bien sûr.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Après avoir fait part de mes découvertes au Capitaine Yamamoto, je décidais de rentrer chez les Kurosaki. Je venais de rentrer dans la maison quand mon portable sonna. Après avoir lu le message laissé par Yamamoto j'entrais dans la cuisine.

Quel fût pas ma surprise en voyant tous les ados de l'équipe de foot de Karin en train de mangeaient dans la petite cuisine des Kurosaki.

_Oh monsieur Kuchiki asseyez-vous. Dit Yuzu en me montrant la chaise libre.

Tout le monde s'était retourné pour me voir.

Je m'assis donc en face de moi, sans poser un regard vers le roux. J'appréhendais sa réaction. Etait-il toujours en colère après moi ?

Quand ce fût la fin du repas, le roux s'éclipsa rapidement dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était sortit de table. J'aperçus l'ex petite amie d'Ichigo montait les escaliers. Où aller-t-elle ? Voir le roux ?

En montant a mon tour dans la chambre du roux pour y dormir je la vit redescendre.

_Il a fermé la porte donc pas la peine de penser que vous allez dormir dans sa chambre cette nuit. Me dit-elle sans me regarder.

Le ton qu'elle avait employée était hautain. Comme si elle s'imaginait être mieux que moi. Cette humaine était bizarre, ou est-ce le fait que je connaisse Ichigo un peu plus qu'elle qui la dérange, je ne saurais dire.

Je redescendis donc pour attendre de pouvoir dormir dans le salon.

_Un problème ? Me demanda le père d'Ichigo.

_Ichigo s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

_Oh, je vois, vous n'avez qu'a prendre la mienne, je dormirai dans le salon.

_Euh vous...êtes sur ? Lui demandais-je surpris.

_Oui, même si je n'ai plus de contact avec la soul society je veux bien aider les shinigami et puis mon fils a l'air de bien vous aimer.

J'étais en train de digérer ce qu'il venait de dire, à propos du fait qu'Ichigo avait l'air de m'aimer. De quel manière fallait-il le prendre au juste ?

_Merci...c'est gentil.

_Mais de rien. Dormais bien. Me dit-il en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_Merci. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Je fût étonné de voir que la chambre du père d'Ichigo était incroyablement propre et ranger. Les étagères étaient remplies de livre de médecines.

On aurait dit un sanctuaire zen de la médecine. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise de dormir dans le lit du père du roux, c'était déjà délicat de dormir dans celui du roux.

Alors dans celui du père du roux était très gênant. J'eus du mal à dormir, l'image du roux me hantait. Et j'étais mal à l'aise d'être dans se lit.

Le sommeil me gagna au bout d'un certain temps.

_Nii-sama sors de la douche maintenant. Je veux prendre la mienne ! Se plaina Karin.

Mon réveil fût Karin qui se plainait apparemment d'Ichigo.

_Papa, papa, nii-sama est enfermé dans la salle de bain depuis au moins quinze minutes. Dit Yuzu inquiète.

Quand je décidais de manger mon petit déjeuner, je croisais le roux qui sortait de la salle de bain, Karin sur le palier.

A midi je revins une nouvelle fois voir les...amis d'Ichigo.

Ils étaient tous sur le toit en train de manger.

_Oh bonjour monsieur Kuchiki, comment allez-vous ? Me dit Mizuiro.

_Bien et vous ?

_Bien, sauf qu'on doit supporter Keigo dans ses délires.

Je le regardais surpris.

_Oui, Ichigo, ne mange pas avec nous et Keigo nous en fait une maladie.

_Oh je vois.

J'étais à la fois déçu et soulager de ne pas le voir aujourd'hui.

A la fin du repas de midi j'allais partir quand Ohirime m'interpella :

_Monsieur Kuchiki, cela vous direz de venir avec nous demain soir en ville ?

_...oui à une condition.

_Laquelle ? Demanda Tatsuki.

_Que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler monsieur Kuchiki, mais Byakuya.

_Oh oui pas de souci. Dirent-ils en cœur.

Le lendemain soir

Je sortais de la salle de bain après avoir fini de me préparer à mon rendez-vous avec les amis d'Ichigo, Ichigo était là dans le salon au téléphone. Il riait.

J'allais rejoindre ses amis sans s'occuper de lui.

Je l'ai rejoignis devant le karaoké.

_Bonjour Byakuya. Me dirent-ils en cœur.

_On a décidais d'aller au ciné. Ça vous tente ?

_Oui bien sur.

On rentra donc au ciné. Il y avait du monde. Notre petit groupe se faufila à un guichet et ensuite rentra dans une salle.

Deux heures plus tard on ressortis du cinéma. Il était quatre heures.

_On va manger un bout ? Demanda Ohirime.

_Estomac sur pattes ! Lui dit Uruy.

On se dirigea donc vers une boulangerie. Après que tout le monde est achetés ce qu'il voulait on dégusta notre goutter sur un banc dans le parc.

_C' était génial ce film. Dit Keigo.

_Oui, j'ai adoré. Dit Ohirime.

Alors quand discutait depuis plus d'une heure, Ohirime s'arrêta de parler et fixa un point dans le parc. Tout le monde chercha se qu'elle regardait.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Le repas de ce midi avec Aneko fût géniale, plus silencieux et carrément plus passionnant, elle avait invité un ami a elle. Kyo .

Il était deux ans plus âgé que nous. Il était en faculté de médecine.

Il mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt quinze, les yeux vert, cheveux noirs ébène ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Il nous raccompagna jusqu'au lycée.

_A plus Kyo. Dit Aneko en partant devant pour nous laisser seul.

_Ça te dit que demain soir on aille en ville ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Oui, ça peut-être sympa. Lui dis-je en souriant.

_Ok, ba à demain soir alors. Me dit-il en me caressant légèrement ma main.

_A demain soir.

Je le regardais partir, puis me décidais à partir en cours, avant de me faire étriper par mon professeur.

Le lendemain soir.

Kyo m'appela alors que j'étais en train de manger.

_Allo ?

_Oui c'est moi Kyo.

_Oh salut.

_Salut un ciné ça te dis ?

_Oui, tu veux voir quel film ?

_Le nouveau de...de...oh mince j'ai zappé son nom.

_Ta déjà des trous de mémoires. Rigolais-Je.

_Oh zut, pas grave on verra sur place à toute à l'heure.

_A toute.

_Nii-sama viens ton repas va refroidir. Me dit Yuzu.

_Oui j'arrive.

_Tu sors ce soir ? Me demanda mon père.

_Oui, je vais au ciné.

Une heure plus tard j'étais devant le cinéma, Kyo arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

_Coucou la fraise. Me lança-t-il.

_Coucou, m'appelle pas comme ça ! Dis-je en rougissant.

_Mais pourquoi ça te va si bien !

_Allez viens.

On entra dans le cinéma. Après avoir payés nos places on se dirigea vers notre salle.

On s'installa tranquillement au fond.

Deux heures après le film fût terminé.

_Ah la lumière du jour. S'écria Kyo en s'étirant.

_Viens on va grignoter. Lui dis-je.

_Oh bonne idée.

Après que Kyo est « dévaliser » une bonne partie de la boulangerie on partit en direction du parc.

Kyo me fixait manger mon éclair au chocolat.

_Il t'en reste un peu là. Me dit Kyo en léchant le coin de ma bouche, quand j'eus finis mon éclair.

Il me sourit. Puis m'embrassa avec douceur.

_Des que je t'ai vu, j'ai eu le coup de foudre Ichigo. Me dit Kyo.

Je ne faisait que rougir au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

_Est-ce que tu...tu veux...bien sortir avec moi ? Me demanda-t-il.

Après tout je pouvais dire oui, vu que Byakuya ne voulait pas de ses sentiments, il pouvait bien sortir avec lui.

_Oui. Lui dis-je en souriant.

_Chouette. Dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau mais plus passionnément.

On continua notre chemin main dans la main.

_Le film était pas mal. Dit Kyo.

_Tu rigoles, t'as dormis une partie du film.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

A un moment tout le monde comprit où elle regardait. Elle fixait Ichigo qui tenait la main d'un autre gars. Tout le groupe se tourna vers eux.

_Qu'est-ce-que fait Ichigo ici ?

_On ne l'a pas invite après tout il a le droit de voir d'autre personne. Dit Mizuiro.

Un silence s'installa. On les écouta parler.

_Le film était pas mal. Dit le jeune homme.

_Tu rigoles, t'as dormis une partie du film. Lui répondit Ichigo en rigolant.

_Mmm nan c'est pas vrai !

_si si je t'ai vu.

_Oh ba oui mais bon, y a des passages un peu...chiant.

_Oui alors tu faisais une pause. Rigolait-il.

L'autre le regarda rire en souriant.

_Tu te rappelais plus du titre du film puis la tu dors pendant les passages que t'aimes pas. C'est plutôt marrant de voir un film avec toi !

_Oh te moques pas ! C'est pas drôle !

_Si moi je trouves, ah j'aime bien être avec toi, tu es tellement simple.

_Oui, je sais, ma petite fraise.

_Eh je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça !

_Petite fraise des bois ?...fraise...

_Cherche cherche...tu vas voir...ou plutôt tu vas sentir mon pied aux fesses.

_Je préférais sentir autre chose. Me dit-il.

Je me retournais vers lui.

_Eh vieux pervers !

_Non, je ne suis pas un vieux pervers.

_Tu es plus âgé que moi et tu as des idées de pervers.

_Ah ah ah, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul d'après ce que j'ai compris.

_Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

_Ichigo sors avec ce mec ! Dit Ohirime.

_Je crois bien.

J'en restais sur les fesses. Enfin, c'est vrai que moi je sortais avec ses amis sans lui, ce n'est pas mieux. Était-ce sérieux ?

J'aurais peut-être du faire moins le fier et tout lui avouer au début.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Quand le noble s'en mêle.

Du côté d'Ichigo:

_Le film était pas mal. Dit le jeune homme.

_Tu rigoles, t'as dormis une partie du film. Lui répondit Ichigo en rigolant.

_Mmm nan c'est pas vrai !

_si si je t'ai vu.

_Oh ba oui mais bon, y a des passages un peu...chiant.

_Oui alors tu faisais une pause. Rigolait-il.

L'autre le regarda rire en souriant.

_Tu te rappelais plus du titre du film puis la tu dors pendant les passages que t'aimes pas. C'est plutôt marrant de voir un film avec toi !

_Oh te moques pas ! C'est pas drôle !

_Si moi je trouves, ah j'aime bien être avec toi, tu es tellement simple.

_Oui, je sais, ma petite fraise.

_Eh je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça !

_Petite fraise des bois ?...fraise...

_Cherche cherche...tu vas voir...ou plutôt tu vas sentir mon pied aux fesses.

_Je préférais sentir autre chose. Me dit-il.

Je me retournais vers lui.

_Eh vieux pervers !

_Non, je ne suis pas un vieux pervers.

_Tu es plus âgé que moi et tu as des idées de pervers.

_Ah ah ah, je crois que je ne suis pas le seul d'après ce que j'ai compris.

_Quoi ? N'importe quoi !

Ichigo se mit à rougir. Ils conitnuèrent de marcher dans le parc, ils n'avaient pas fait attention à ses amis qui étaient sur le banc.

_Bon on va où ? Demanda Kyo.

_Tu veux venir chez moi ?

Kyo se retourna vers lui un sourire en coin.

_Non ce n'est qu'une simple invitation amicale.

_Oui, une simple invitation.

Ils rentrèrent donc chez Ichigo. Personne n'était là. Ichigo soupira.

"Ouf, pas de père dans les parages"

Ils montèrent jusque dans la chambre du roux. A peine ils étaient rentrés dedans, que Kyo se retourna vers lui et prit son visage dans ses mains.

Il lui caressa le visage. Frotta son nez contre le sien.

Soudain Ichigo sentit quelque chose de chaud sur ses lèvres. C'était la langue de Kyo.

Il recommença, s'attardant sur le centre de ses lèvres.

Puis il déposa ses lèvres contre celles du roux. Le roux se laissa faire.

Puis ils sentit, pendant leur baiser, une langue qui demandait plus.

Du côté de Kyo:

Après avoir réussit à demander au roux de sortir avec moi, on rentra chez lui.

Dés qu'on rentra dans sa chambre je partis a la recherche de ses lèvres.

Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Ma langue commença à le titiller. Puis soudain le roux accepta d'approfondir le baiser. Ses bras m'enlacèrent. Je fis de même pour le sentir plus près de moi. Alors que je m'appretais a lui caressais la joue, nous entendions un bruit. On se releva.

_Nii-sama ? Cria Yuzu.

_Zut c'est ma soeur. Dit Ichigo, visiblement aussi ennuyé que moi qu'on nous est arrêté en plan élan.

Heureusement que ce n'était que de simples baisers. J'imagine la scène.

_Oui Yuzu ? Cria Ichigo sans me quitter des yeux.

_Nii-sama, papa veux te voir.

_Pourquoi faire ? Demanda le roux contrarié.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Bon je vais descendre sinon mon père va me faire un caca nerveux.

_Ok pas de souci. Lui répondis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Puis lui pris le visage et déposa un chaste baiser. Il me sourit.

_Bon je me dépêche.

Il descendit vite fait.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

J'eus envie d'approfondir le baiser. Je mis mes bras autour des siens. Il mimita , je fûs collé à lui. Soudain nous entendions un bruit, il venait de lever le bras. On se releva.

_Nii-sama ? Cria Yuzu.

_Zut c'est ma soeur. Dis-je, ennuyé qu'on nous est arrêté en plan élan.

Heureusement queYuzu n'était pas monté me chercher.

_Oui Yuzu ? Criais-je sans me quitter des yeux Kyo.

_Nii-sama, papa veux te voir.

_Pourquoi faire ? Demandais-je contrarié.

_Je ne sais pas.

_Bon je vais descendre sinon mon père va me faire un caca nerveux.

_Ok pas de souci. Me répondit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Puis il me prit le visage et déposa un chaste baiser. Ravi, je lui souris.

_Bon je me dépêche.

Je descendit vite fait. Je retrouvais mon père assis dans la cuisine.

_Bon qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Lui demandais-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches pour montrer mon agaçement.

_Ton noble cherche un riatsu étrange.

_Et ?

_Alors calme toi, et essaie de te maîtriser, tu sais très bien que quand tu...as des émotions fortes tu ne sais pas le maîtriser. Alors évite de te faire courser par tes amis shinigamis. Me dit mon père tout en lisant le journal.

Il n'avait pas l'air gêné pour autant. Mon père était vraiment un type ètrange. C'était sûrement le côté shinigami qui ressortait. Car tous shinigamis avait un comportement quelqu'il soit bizarre. Est-ce-que moi aussi j'allais devenir comme ça !

Dur dur, je veux pas devenir un glaçon ni un homme comme mon père.

Au moment où je venais de sortir de mes pensées et commencer à marcher mon père

m'interpella une nouvelle fois. Je me tournais vers lui et attendis.

_Y a ton noble qui te cherchait.

_Mon noble ?! Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux.

_Oui, Kuchiki.

_CE N'EST PAS MON NOBLE ! Criais-je.

Je crois que toute la maison l'avait entendu.

_Ce n'est qu'un coincé, hypocrite et j'en passe des meilleures.

Mon père leva les yeux vers moi.

_Je vois.

_Bon, si tu ni vois pas d'inconvènients je vais retourner dans ma chambre où mon PETIT AMI m'attend. Dis-je.

Mon père qui pour l'instant n'avait encore rien dit, resta bloqué sur moi.

_Tu...tu as un petit ami ?! S'exclama-t-il.

_Oui. Répondis-je en bas des escaliers.

Je montais les escaliers et rentra dans ma chambre. Kyo était allongé sur mon lit.

Il releva la tête dés qu'il me vit.

_Ah tu es enfin là ma fraise.

_Eh ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Il ma soulé.

_Ton père je suppose !

_Oui. Fis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il se mit derrière moi et me massa le dos. Un soupir m'échappa. Kyo s'en apperçu et je dévinais qu'il sourait. Il était tendre dans ses gestes. Je fermais les yeux.

_Alors tu aimes ?

_Mm...oui...j'adore.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille et me la lècha. Puis me retourna gentiment et m'embrassa tendrement. Qui aurais cur que Kyo puisse être un mec aussi tendre !

Il m'enlaça et dit:

_J'aimerais être tout le temps avec toi.

_Oui, mais demain on a cours. Dis-je en le regardant.

_Ah oui, on a cours ! Soupira Kyo.

_Hé ba tu es motivé toi ! Lui dis-je en rigolant.

_Complètement. Dit-il en faisant une mine boudeuse.

On resta pendant des heures enlacéient comme des gamins.

_Nii-sama à table. Cria Yuzu.

_Déjà l'heure de manger ?!M'exclamais-je.

_Déjà l'heure de partir ?! Dit Kyo.

On se leva difficillement. On se regarda pendant quelques minutes puis on descendit.

Ma soeur Yuzu était au fourneau, Karin devant la télè et mon père assit dans un fauteuil avec son journal.

Ils se tournèrent vers nous. Etonnés, je pense que je sois avec un garçon dans ma chambre. Un silence régnait dans la pièce.

_Bonsoir. Dit Kyo en cassant le silence pesant.

_Bonsoir. Dirent-ils sans bouger.

On avança vers la porte. Au moment où Kyo allait l'ouvrir, quelqu'un dehors pressa aussi la poigné.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Après le choc du parc, on décida de rentrer dans un café. Il commençait à faire froid.

On commenda à boire. Le silence qui s'était installé était resté jusqu'à ce qu'on nous serve notre commande.

_Ichigo sortant avec un mec. Dit dans le vide Keigo.

_Moi, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit gay qui me choque, c'est plutôt le fait qu'on ne le sache pas. Dit Tatsuki.

_Moi, ni l'un ni l'autre. Dit Muiziro.

_Pourquoi Kurosaki-kun ne nous a jamais rien dit. Demanda Orihime chamboulée.

Moi, j'étais en train d'encaisser le coup. Pourquoi Ichigo avait-il décidé de sortir avec ce type ? Mon coeur battait très fort dans ma poitrine. Trop fort.

Le fait d'avoir vu le shinigami remplaçant avec un autre homme et le tenant par la main m'avait complètement rendu dingue.

Je tremblais. J'avais honte de mon état. Je tremblais comme une feuille, alors que mon rang social m'en empêchais.

Que devais-je faire maintenant? Il sort avec se type, dont personne ne sais rien. Alors qu'il m'a. Je reconnais que ma réaction ne fût pas la meilleure. Mais je n'avais pas l'habitue de tout ça, la dernière fois que j'avais aimé cela s'était mal fini. Ma défunte femme Hisana m'avait donnée pleins de bonheur pendant cinq ans.

Sa maladie me la prit rapidement. J'avais eu du mal à m'en remettre.

Je venais depuis peu de retrouver ce doux sentiment qu'est l'amour. Bien sûr j'avais peur, comment réagir d'aimer un gosse ?

Mais alors que je me posais cette fichue question, un étranger me vola mon petit roux s'en demandait rien à qui que soit.

Et à cet instant je tremblais de peur de l'avoir perdu. Je sais comme l'amour peut être exigeant, mais si par mal chance cela fonctionnait entre eux. Je me retrouverais à le regarder vivre sa vie avec un autre.

Il était hors de question que je me laisse faire. Et c'est là parmi les amis d'Ichigo que je compris ce qu'il me restait à faire. C'est-à-dire me mêlé des affaires du roux.

A dix-neuf heures on décida de rentrer tous chez nous.

Au moment où j'allais rentrer chez les Kurosaki je sentis la poigné de la porte bougeais. Surpris je restais figé. La personne derrière la porte l'ouvrit.

Je tombais nez à nez avec Ichigo embrassant son petit ami.

Ils m'ignorèrent complètement, même quand ils avaient finit leur baiser. Le jeune homme prit la main du roux et la caressa.

_Bon a demain soir.

_A Demain. Répondit Ichigo en regardant son petit ami partir.

Puis il referma la porte sans me regarder. Je dûs ouvrir la porte pour rentrer.

Le dîner fût cette fois-ci calme. Et d'ailleurs tout les dîner ou presque chez les Kurosaki fevenirent calmes.

Quelques mois plus tard

Cela faisait donc plusieurs mois qu'Ichigo sortait avec SON Kyo. Je n'avais pas encore de plan d'attaque pour le récupèrer. Cette guerre allait être me sembla-t-il difficille, vu que le copain du roux avait l'air attaché à ma fraise.

Cela s'avérais plus dur que prévu, mais je ne me laisserais pas faire par un simple humain alors que moi avait plus à lui offrir.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

La personne derrière la porte stoppa net son geste. Kyo lui continua tout en se rapprochant de moi. Il souriait. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il m'embrassa en même temps. Ce qui fit que la personne qui était dehors eu une vue imprennable.

Mais nous avions décidait de finir notre baiser. Kyo cassa notre baiser et me prit la main et la caressa.

_Bon a demain soir. Me dit-il.

_A Demain. Répondis-je en le regardant partir.

Puis sans regarder la personne, qui selon moi, était le noble je fermais la porte.

Le dîner fût cette fois-ci calme.

Quelques mois plus tard

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je sortais avec Kyo. Tout se passait bien. Enfin presque vu que parfois Kyo disparaissait de la surface de la terre. Pas de nouvelle.

Je ne m'inquiètais pas, me disant que ce n'était rien de grave.

Mais bon cela me chiffonné comme même un peu. Après une autre de ces disparitions

Kyo était revenu, comme ça, sonnant à la porte de chez moi.

_Salut ma fraise. Me lança-t-il.

Je le regardais sans rien dire. Encore un peu secoué de mon état, vu que j'avais était malade quelques jours auparavant.

_Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ? Me demanda-t-il un peu étonné.

_Mmm...Lui répondis-je.

_ Ichigo ? Dit Kyo en me suivant dans la cuisine.

_Je viens de sortir de la maladie qu'on appelle gastro. Lui répondis-je.

_Oh mince. Mais là ça va mieux ?

_Oui.

_Viens j'ai une surprise pour toi.

_En quel honneur ?

_ Ba cela fait six mois qu'on est ensemble. Me dit-il en souriant.

_Ok, je te suis.

Il me prit par la main. Il m'emmena jusque devant un immeuble qui semblait neuf.

On pénètra à l'intèrieur. On monta au dernier étage.

Il ouvrit une porte, je ne vis pas le numèro vu qu'on était dans le noir.

_Bienvenu chez moi. S'exclama-t-il.

L'appartement était grand luxueux. Ses parents devaient avoir une bonne situation, vu tout le luxe qu'il y avait.

Kyo avait disparut de mon champs de vision. Quand il réapparut il cachait quelque chose derrière lui.

_Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant un petit paquet, ouvre.

Je l'ouvris. C'était un pot de lubrifiant.

Drôle de cadeau pour nos six mois. Sur cela passait un message clair, je veux coucher avec toi. Apparemment cela ne gênait pas Kyo de passer pour un pervers.

Il s'approcha de moi doucement et m'enlaça.

Son nez frotta contre le mien. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, ses mains partirent à la découverte de mon corps.

Ses mains passèrent sous mon tee-shir et me caressèrent tendrement.

Dring Dring Dring

Mon portable sonna. Je regardais. Mon père.

_Allo ?

_Ichigo où es-tu ? Demanda mon père d'une voix inquiète.

_Ba chez Kyo pourquoi ?

_Rentre immédiatement. Amène Kyo si tu veux.

_Oui mais...Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il raccrocha.

_Qui c'était ?

_Mon père. Il veux qu'on rentre tous les deux.

_Ah bon pourquoi ?

_Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas laisser finir.

_Ok, pas de souci, allons-y. Me dit-il.

Il n'avait pas l'air mécontent. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dehors. Quand on rentra mon père n'était pas là. Juste un mot de sa part était sur la table de la cuisine.

Ichigo

J'ai entendu à la radio qu'un malade traînait dans les parages. Je ne veux pas que tu quitte la maison aujourd'hui. Kyo peut rester dormir.

Papa

_Bon ba si tu veux rester, tu peux apparemment. Lui dis-je en reposant le mot.

_Y a pas de souci. Me répondit-il aussitôt.

Il me souleva comme une jeune marié et monta les escaliers. On pénètra dans ma chambre. Il m'allongea.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau avec plus de passion et d'envie. Sa bouche déscendit svers mon cou, le lècha, le mordit et l'embrassa.

Ses mains soulevèrent son tee-shirt et frôlèrent un téton du roux. Il se positionna au dessus de moi, m'observa. Pendant notre contemplation mutuelle je sentis un poid au niveau de mon bas ventre.

Quelque chose se frotta à sa braguette. C'était l'éréction naissante de Kyo.

Il entendit le plus vieux gémit de plaisir. Soudain il m'enleva mon tee-shirt.

Des frissons me passèrent partout. Il recommença sa torture en partant à la découverte de mon corps parcelle par parcelle.

Les caresses étaient douces mais un peu brusque à mon goût. Sûrement sa façon de faire ou avait-il appris comme cela. Souvent on dit qu'on prends la façon de faire de celui avait qui on fait sa première fois.

Lui avait dû apprendre avec un aggressif. Il lui apprendrait la façon douce tout simplement. Quand je revins à la réalité il était en train de défaire ma braguette.

Mon pantalon se retrouva sur mes genoux en deux secondes.

Il caressa ma bosse délicatement. Sans attendre mon boxer rejoinds mon pantalon.

Il prit mon intimité en main. L'observa et le caressa et soudain l'engloutit d'un coup.

Je me cambrais sous l'effet de surprise.

Pas que ce n'était pas agréable, mais la brusquerie m'avais complètement surpris.

Ses vas et viens était bons. J'en poussais des petits gémissements.

Il s'arrêta et se colla contre moi. Pressant son corps complètement contre le mien.

Il se releva et enleva mon pantalon et mon boxer. Puis il se déshabilla.

Je l'observais faire. Après être nu il se mit à quatre pattes sur moi.

Il lécha mes lèvres avec gourmandise. Embrassa mon cou puis une de mes clavicules,

puis un téton après l'autre.

Il continua a descendre pour arriver de nouveau vers mon intimité. Il lécha mes bourses puis continua à descendre vers mon anus.

Il le chatouilla de sa langue, l'humidifia et me pénétra d'un doigt.

Je me crispais sous l'intrusion peu agréable au début. Il n'eu aucun mot doux, ni même une caresse. Se fût un échange froid.

Un deuxième doigt s'insinua en moi. Il se remit a lécher mes bourses.

C'est au bout du troisième doigt qu'il arriva à trouver mon point faible et à me faire gémir. Puis soudain je sentis un mouvement étrange.

Kyo s'était penché pour attraper le pot de lubrifiant ma poche de jean et un préservatif dans le sien. Il enfila le préservatif.

Il en mit du lubrifiant sur ses doigts pour en étaler sur son membre.

Il retira ses doigts et doucement me pénétra. Mais sans attandre il commença ses vas et viens bruque. Je réussis à m'y habituer et même à force à prendre du plaisir.

Kyo lui avait l'air au septième ciel.

Il accèlèra le rythme, je suivis donc. Il m'agrripa un peu plus les hanches.

Puis soudain dans un dernier coup de rein brutale il jouit, je le suivis de près.

Il retomba sur moi lourdement. Reprenant son souffle.

_Alors tu as aimés ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Oui. Dis-je en ésquissant un sourire.

Il faudra que je lui apprenne deux trois petites choses sur le sexe. Car c'était...totalement différent de sa façon d'être au quotidien.

Pendant que je réfléchissais à tout ça, je n'entendis pas le noble qui montait les escaliers et qui était arrivé à ma porte.

Je vus trop tard que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un noble complètement déboussoler de sa découverte.

Il tirait une de ses têtes ! Incroyable, qui aurait cru qu'il en était capable d'en faire une comme ça. C'était un mélange de surprise et de...je ne saurais quoi dire.

Du dégoût ? Peut-être. Il resta immobile.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et se fût Kyo, qui n'avait pas remarqué le noble, qui nous sortit de cette échange silencieux.

_Hé mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fout ici ? Demanda Kyo surprit.

_Je...je suis venu chercher des affaires. Répondit le noble.

_Des affaires ?! C'est la chambre de ma fraise ! Rétorqua-t-il.

_Oui mais...Commença le noble.

_Mais je lui prête car nous le logeons ici. Le coupais-je.

_C'est ça. Finit le noble.

_Ah bon ! S'exclama simplement Kyo en se retournant vers moi.

_D'ailleurs, quand dois-tu partir ? Demandais-je au noble.

_Dans un mois. Dit le noble, visiblement contrariè.

_Et ça fait combien de temps que tu le loges?

_Euh...

_huit mois. Répondit le noble à ma place.

_Ah bon ?! Mais tu ne me la pas dis ! Protesta Kyo en se relevant dévoilant ainsi son intimité au noble qui ne fût pas choqué.

_Ba, chepa, c'est pas une info capitale. Et puis on a tous des secrets.

Kyo ne fût pas ravit par ma réponse, vu qu'il fronça les sourcils.

Il fixa le noble puis se retourna vers moi et dit:

_Bon j'y vais moi, a plus.

Il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et partit sans dire un mot de plus.

_Charmant TON prince. Me dit le noble.

Je le fixais sans rien dire. Le noble s'assit à côté de moi.

_Tu es bien avec lui ?

Quelle question étrange. Pourquoi me posait-il cette question d'ailleurs.

_...oui.

_...tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air convaincus.

_Si si.

_Tant mieux, me dit-il en se levant, mais en tout cas il est petit.

Puis il attrapa des vêtements et sortit.

Il est petit ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait voulu dire par la. Sa phrase me trotta dans la tête toute la soirée.

_Ah au fait papa tu es dinguos de m'appeler pour dire des conneries, il y avait pas de malade dehors. Dis-je à mon père au dîner.

_Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ? Me répondit mon père.

C'est là que je vis dans mon champ de vision, le noble qui sourait.

C'était un piège ! Le noble nous avait tendus un piège. Mais pourquoi faire ?

Je regardais la télè qui diffusé un reportage sur les jeunes. Et c'est là que je compris la signification de la phrase du noble dans ma chambre.

"Mais en tout cas il est petit." Oui, il voulait parler du membre de Kyo.

En clair et vulgairement il venait de me faire comprendre tu couches avec un mec qui en a une petite !

Charmant de la part d'un noble soit disant coincé. Et du coup j'étais en train d'imaginer celle de Byakuya.

Aaaahhh sors toi cette image de la tête. Difficile.

Touta la nuit elle me hanta, ainsi que d'autre comme le noble allongeait sur moi ou pire...

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Pour m'amuser un peu et récupèrer le roux en même temps je décidais de jouer un tour aux deux tourtereaux.

Je venais de voir Kyo emmener Ichigo. Sûrment pour aller chez lui.

Une idée m'étais venue. Me faire passer pour le père d'Ichigo.

J'attendais quelques minutes puis je piquais le télèphone portable d'Isshin, qui s'avèra d'une facilité rare. Le père du roux ne s'en occupait guère.

Je composais le numéro du roux, toussa un peu.

Au bout de deux sonnerie ça déccrocha.

_Allo ?

_Ichigo où es-tu ? Demandais-je en essayant d'imiter le plus possible Isshin.

_Ba chez Kyo pourquoi ?

_Rentre immédiatement. Amène Kyo si tu veux.

_Oui mais...

Je raccrochais pour bien montrer que cela ne pouvait être qu'Isshin. Il ne laissais jamais Ichigo finir ses phrases ou presque.

C'était marrant. J'avais l'impression d'être un gosse faisant une bêtise.

Puis je me mis à écrire un mot pour le roux. Le laissant là où je serais sûr qu'il le voit.

Il était l'heure pour moi de faire une ronde. J'avais le temps de revenir.

A peine heure plus tard je revins.

Montant les escaliers et ouvris la porte de la chambre du roux.

Je savais se qu'il s'y était passé, bien évidemment, je voulais justement les gênés.

Les mettre mal à l'aise.

Kyo ne fit pas gaffe à moi sur le moment, mais Ichigo me fixait surprit. En effet pour que cela soit réaliste j'étais entrer en faisant une mine choquée.

Ce qui n'échappa pas au roux.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes le brun réagit.

_Hé mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fout ici ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

_Je...je suis venu chercher des affaires. Répondis-je.

_Des affaires ?! C'est la chambre de ma fraise ! Rétorqua-t-il.

_Oui mais...Commençais-je sans bouger.

_Mais je lui prête car nous le logeons ici. Me coupa le roux.

_C'est ça. Finis-je.

_Ah bon ! S'exclama simplement Kyo en se retournant vers le roux.

_D'ailleurs, quand dois-tu partir ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Dans un mois. Répondis-je contrariè de cette question.

_Et ça fait combien de temps que tu le loges?

_Euh...

_huit mois. Répondis-je à sa place.

_Ah bon ?! Mais tu ne me la pas dis ! Protesta Kyo en se relevant dévoilant ainsi son intimité.

_Ba, chepa, c'est pas une info capitale. Et puis on a tous des secrets.

Kyo ne fût pas ravit par la réponse, vu qu'il fronça les sourcils.

Il me fixa puis se retourna vers le roux et dit:

_Bon j'y vais moi, a plus.

Il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse et partit sans dire un mot de plus.

_Charmant TON prince. Lui dis-je.

LE roux me fixait, muet. J'en profitais pour m'assoire.

_Tu es bien avec lui ?

_...oui.

_...tu es sûr ? Tu n'as pas l'air convaincus.

_Si si.

_Tant mieux, lui dis-je en me levant, mais en tout cas il est petit.

Puis j' attrapais des vêtements et sortis pour prendre ma douche.

Ma petite phrase avait fait son effet.

Sous ma douche je m'imaginais avec le roux. Le peu que j'avais pus voir, m'avais donnais l'eau à la bouche. Et pour le coup je dûs satisfaire un besoin pressant, en pensant bien évidemment à ma fraise.

Au dîner le roux visiblement préoccupait se tourna vers son père et dit:

_Ah au fait papa tu es dinguos de m'appeler pour dire des conneries, il y avait pas de malade dehors.

_Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ? Me répondit mon père.

Que c'était drôle ! Isshin l'avait prit pour un cinglé et Ichigo se creusait les méninges.

Il devait se croire fou. Non, non Ichigo c'est juste la phase un de mon plan qui vient de se terminer comme il se doit.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: Phase II le noble attaque et d fends.

Le temps tait magnifique, le soleil rayonnait, les oiseaux chantaient et les gens sortaient. Isshin avait d cid que pour ses enfants ils taient tant de sortir prendre l'air. Il avait m me convaincu le noble les accompagn la piscine.  
Quelle brillante id e il avait eu, un peu de sport leur fera du bien. Ils taient donc partis onze vers la piscine de leur ville.

Du c t d'Ichigo (pens es):  
Samedi matin mon p re me r veilla neuf heures en hurlant. _Iiiichiiigoooo !  
Je l' vitais de justesse. Quel dinguos mon p re.  
Je me levais donc p niblement.  
_Ichigo tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il. Je haussai les paules.  
_Il fait beau !  
_Et ?  
_Emm ne tes s urs la piscine.  
_Quoi ?!  
_Tes s urs veulent aller la piscine et je ne peux pas. Alors vas-y ma place.  
Je le regardais surpris. Il avait l'air s rieux, pour une fois.  
Il sortit de ma chambre. En clair il ne me laiss pas le choix. J'ouvrais la fen tre et regarder le temps. Il faisait beau.  
_Allez c'est parti pour la piscine. Dit Ichigo haute voix.

Du c t de Byakuya :  
Ce matin l , le noble s' tait lev d'un pas d cid . Il voulait r cup re son roux.  
Par tout les moyens. Il descendit pour d jeuner. Dans le couloir il croisa Isshin. _Ah Kuchiki ! a tombe bien que vous soyez l .  
Qu'est ce qu'il me veux ! Pensa le noble.  
_Mes filles veulent aller la piscine.  
En quoi cela me concerne ! Il est fou. Pensa-t-il tout en fixant Isshin.  
_Et j'ai demand Ichigo de les accompagner, mais j'aimerai bien, que vous les accompagner pour tre s r qu'ils soient tranquilles et en s curit . Les jeunes de nos jours attaque tout le monde la piscine.  
N'importe quoi ! Accompagner ses gosses la piscine ! Je suis pas baby-sitter ! _Et puis j'ai eu du mal avec Ichigo, je pense que a lui fera du bien de se baigner un peu, mais comme je suis son p re il ne m' coute qu' moiti . Alors que vous je pense qu'il ne dira rien.  
Ichigo...se baigner...Wouah, youpi...une occasion en or pour le r cup r ! Son p re m'apporte son fils sur un plateau. Pensa le noble en souriant.  
_Alors c'est oui ?  
_Oui, pas de souci.  
_Merci beaucoup.  
Il continua son chemin tranquillement.  
En bas, Yuzu s acharnait sur une p te avec un rouleau, Karin mangeait et lisait en m me temps et Ichigo regardait la t l . Un samedi matin calme chez les Kurosaki. C' tait d'ailleurs trop calme.  
Il s'assit tranquillement.  
_Bonjour monsieur Kuchiki.  
_Bonjour Yuzu. On aurait entendu une mouche vol dans la maison. C' tait terrifiant. Que se passe-t-il ? Se demanda le noble.  
Quatorze heures. L'heure d'aller la piscine.  
Les trois jeunes prit leur sac et commenc rent marcher. Le noble les rejoints, apr s avoir r cup rer un maillot de bain. Ichigo paya l'entr e de la piscine et les filles entr rent gauche et lui droite, le noble sur les talons.

Du c t d'Ichigo :  
Le noble descendit les escaliers. Il regarda autour de lui, s'assit. _Bonjour monsieur Kuchiki.  
_Bonjour Yuzu. Lui r pondit-il.  
Le silence r gnait. C' tait horrible, chez nous le calme tait rare. Le p re d'Ichigo tait disparu dans sa clinique. Quatorze heures. L'heure d'aller la piscine.  
Ichigo partit pas tr s motiv . Il partit avec ses s urs pour la piscine. Le noble avait disparu pendant quelques minutes puis les avaient rejoint en cour de chemin.  
Ichigo paya et se dirigea vers la partie homme. Le noble le suivit.

Du c t Byakuya (pens es):  
Ou allons-nous ? Se demanda Byakuya.  
Sur les murs il y avait du carrelage bleu. On entra dans une grande pi ce, pr s des murs il y avait des casiers blancs et au milieu des cabines. Ichigo sortit une pi ce et l'ins ra dans un casier. Il l'ouvrit et prit le bracelet qui allait avec une cl . Il referma le casier. Entra dans une cabine. Soudain il ressortit me fixa et me dit :  
_Ah entrez dans une cabine mettez votre maillot de bain et mettez vos v tements dans votre sac. Et on mettra nos affaires dans le casier.  
Puis il referma la cabine. Je fis de m me. La cabine tait petite et a re par des trous du plafond et du bas. D'ailleurs, en y regardant bien, je vis des pieds.  
En me baissant je m'aper us que c' tait Ichigo. Je me changeais en vitesse. Quand je sortais de la cabine, Ichigo tait d j en train de mettre son sac dans le casier. Il prit le mien et le fourra dedans sans d licatesse. Puis il referma le casier et mit le bracelet son poignet. Il prit deux serviettes et un gel douche qui tait sur un banc.  
Puis s'en alla. Il ne s'occupa pas une seconde de moi. Je le suivis.  
Il alluma une douche et se mouilla. Se retourna vers moi.  
_Je te conseille de te mouillais.  
Je m ex cutais sans broncher. Ichigo s'en alla de sous la douche, il tait tremp .  
L'eau d goulinait de partout, il tait incroyablement sexy. Son corps tait tr s d velopp cause des combats. Ses muscles faisait ressortir sa peau bronz e.  
C' tait divin. Cela donnait envie de la toucher, il r prima ses envies.  
D'ailleurs quelque personne qui tait l le fix rent. Ils devaient penser la m me chose que lui. Il sortit de la pi ce.  
On se retrouva dehors, le soleil tapait fort. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Certains taient couch s se faire bronzer et d'autres s'amuser dans l'eau. On rejoignit les filles qui taient dans un coin isol s pr s d'un arbre. Leur serviettes taient tal s par terre. _Nii-sama on y va ?! Demanda impatiente Karin.  
_Oui allez-y mais ne courez pas.  
_Chouette. Dit Karin en partant avec Yuzu.  
Ichigo tala sa serviette c t de celles de ses s urs. Je fis de m me. Le roux tait tr s sexy en maillot de bain.  
Mais apparemment je n' tais pas le seul le penser.  
Ichigo tait partit se baigner. Il trempa d licatement son pied droit dans l'eau puis l'autre et soudain il plongea dans l'eau. Le ma tre nageur l'avait visiblement rep r . Ichigo nageait tranquillement, je le rejoins dans l'eau. Tout le monde le fixait. C' tait d routant de voir qu'il avait autant de succ s et qu'il ne sans rendait m me pas compte. Lui les voyait, avec leur regard pervers qui se posait sur lui, comme on regarde son nouveau jouet. Cela le d go tait moiti de les voir le fixait comme un morceau de viande. Il tait pr sent avec ses s urs en train de se chamailler. Ils taient en train de s' clabousser. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour que le roux revienne vers lui, comme au d but. Il d cida d'aller nager pr s d'eux. Karin voulut clabousser Yuzu, mais la petite r ussit l' vitait et se f t moi qui le prit en pleine figure.  
Karin se figea, de peur de ma r action. Je lui rendis sa vague qu'elle re ue en pleine figure, tonn e mais la fois hilare.  
Yuzu se mit rire aussi. La bataille d'eau reprit de plus belle entre nous quatre.  
Mais dans notre petit jeu, on en oublia qu'il y avait du monde autour de nous. Et quelqu'un poussa Yuzu, puis Ichigo mais lui f t compl tement projet par un homme.  
Seulement dans la man uvre il tomba et f t couler. Un moment de panique dans la piscine et tout le monde s'affola. Nous emp chant de pouvoir chercher le roux.  
Alors je d cidais de plonger pour pouvoir chercher le roux. Dans l'eau j'aper us une touffe de cheveux roux. Je m'approchais.  
C' tait bien Ichigo. Je le pris dans mes bras. Il tait inconscient. Je posais ma main sur son front. Sa peau tait aussi douce que la premi re fois que je l'avais touch . J'embrassais ce m me front.  
C' tait un r gal. Un de mes fantasmes qui se produisait. Je pouvais le toucher sans crainte. La douleur de savoir que cela n'allait pas durer tait dure, mais r elle.  
Le ma tre nageur avait vu que le roux s' tait fait coul et venait ma rencontre.  
_Je vais le r animer. Me dit-il.  
_C'est bon, je peux le faire. Lui r pondis-je.  
_Je suis ma tre nageur, c'est mon r le.  
Je ne lui laissait pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Je remontais sur le carrelage avec le roux dans les bras. Je commen ais la r animation du roux. Le bouche bouche que je lui fis allait me faire perdre la t te. Ma bouche collait la sienne. Apr s quelques secondes, le roux ouvrit les yeux. Son souffle tait saccad , il cherchait respirer. Je m' cartais de lui pour lui laisser de l'espace. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Surprit, de se voir par terre. Et aussi de me voir si pr s de lui.  
_Ichigo a va ?  
_...je, je crois. Me r pondit-il en essayant de se lever.  
_Non reste coucher.  
Il m'ob it sans rien dire, les yeux grands ouverts. Le ma tre nageur avait l'air m content. S rement parce que je lui avais piqu la vedette. Seulement personne ne touche mon roux. Je le pris dans mes bras pour le consoler. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur. Tellement peur, qu'il m agrippa de toutes ses forces.  
Quelle sentiment agr able d' tre enlac par la personne qu'on aime. Cette douce chaleur qui vous r chauffe de l int rieur.  
Ce moment doux et chaud tait la chose la plus pr cieuse qu'Ichigo puisse me donner.  
M me si ce n' tait pas le lieu le plus ad quate pour cela.  
Je le voulais pour moi tout seul. Du c t d'Ichigo (pens es):  
Je me dirigeais vers un casier et prit le bracelet avec la cl . Puis m'installa dans une cabine. A peine entrais dans la cabine je r alisais que le noble ne devait pas savoir quoi faire. Donc je ressortis et lui dit :  
_Ah entrez dans une cabine mettez votre maillot de bain et mettez vos v tements dans votre sac. Et on mettra nos affaires dans le casier.  
Je me renfermais de nouveau dans la cabine. J'entendis le bruit d'une porte, s rement le noble qui entrait son tour dans la cabine d' c t .  
Je me d p chais de me changer et de sortir pour mettre mon sac dans le casier.  
Le noble sortit son tour et je pris son sac et le mis avec le mien.  
Je pris les deux serviettes et le gel douche que j'avais sortis de mon sac et posait sur le banc. Puis j'en m'en allais vers les douches.  
Je mis en route une douche et me mouillais. Puis je vis le noble qui me regardait surprit. _Je te conseille de te mouillais. Lui dis-je.  
Je m'en allais s'en me s cher, je ne voulais pas faire attendre les filles.  
Je sortis dehors avec le noble sur les talons. La diff rence qu'il y avait entre l int rieur et l ext rieur f t norme tellement le soleil tapait fort. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de g ner plus que a les gens qui taient l . On rejoignit les filles qui taient dans un coin isol s pr s d'un arbre. Leur serviettes taient tal s par terre. _Nii-sama on y va ?! Demanda impatiente Karin.  
_Oui allez-y mais ne courez pas.  
_Chouette. Dit Karin en partant avec Yuzu.  
J' talais ma serviette c t de celle de mes s urs. Le noble m imita. Je partis rejoindre les filles dans la piscine. Je me m'assis au bord de la piscine, trempa d licatement mon pied droit dans l'eau puis l'autre et je plongeais dans l'eau.  
Je m'approchais de mes s urs et d cidais de les emb ter pour m'amuser. A un moment le noble se joins a nous.  
Karin voulut r pondre l'attaque de Yuzu, en l' claboussant elle aussi, sauf que Yuzu r ussit l' vitait et le noble se prit l'attaque en pleine figure.  
Ma s ur resta figeait de peur. Qu'est-ce-que le noble allait faire ?  
Il lui rendit sa vague en pleine figure. Karin en ria tellement elle f t tonn e.  
Yuzu se fit de m me.  
La bataille d'eau reprit de plus belle entre nous quatre.  
Seul souci, majeur dans notre bataille d'eau, c'est qu'il y avait norm ment de monde.  
Et nous furent pouss s de droite gauche de temps autre.  
Yuzu f t un moment m chamment bouscul par un grand type plut t baraqu .  
Puis ce f t mon tour, mais malheureusement pour moi, c' tait le m me type baraqu qui avait pouss ma s ur. Et de plus il avait ses copains avec lui. Dans leur jeu, car ils jouaient au ballon, ils me pouss rent de droite gauche jusqu' me faire couler.  
Dans l'eau j'aper us un torse, puis des jambes et puis soudain un choc contre le carrelage puis plus rien.  
Le vide...complet.  
Je me r veillais soudain. Je n' tais plus dans l'eau, et je sentis une sensation chaude m'envahir. J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur le noble. La bouche collait la mienne.  
Que se passait-il ?  
J'avais du mal respirer. Il s' carta de moi. Je jeter un coup d'yeux autour de moi.  
_Ichigo a va ?  
_...je, je crois. R pondis-je en essayant de me lever.  
_Non reste coucher.  
J'ob is en carquillant les yeux. Le ma tre nageur qui tait c t du noble avait l'air m content. Soudain le noble me prit dans ses bras.  
Sans savoir pourquoi je m'agrippais a lui de toutes mes forces en me faisant mal aux doigts.  
Quel trange change ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?  
Mes s urs accoururent.  
_Nii-sama a va ? Me demanda essouffl Yuzu.  
_Oui mieux. _Monsieur Kuchiki vous tes incroyable ! S'exclama Karin.  
Il s' carta de moi, visiblement g n . _Vous avez eu de la chance ! Remarqua le ma tre nageur. _Ah bon pourquoi ? Demanda Yuzu.  
_Il aurait pu avoir des soucis.  
Le ma tre nageur avait l'air de plus en plus contrari . Mais pour quel raison ?  
Je me mis dans un coin pour tre tranquille. Mes s urs repartirent jouer dans l'eau.  
Il resta avec moi mais sans tre trop pr s de moi.  
La journ e passa une vitesse folle. Ils partirent se doucher. Les douches taient compl te enfin presque. Il n'en restait qu'une.  
On se retourna l'un vers l'autre et on se fixa. _Euh...on fait quoi ?  
_Ba on...on a pas le choix. Dit le noble.  
On s'installa donc dans la derni re douche disponible. Elle tait dans un coin, c' tait une douche priv e celles qui taient loin des autres.  
Ce qui me rassura c'est que nous avions nos maillots de bain.  
On commen a se savonner chacun de notre c t . L'atmosph re tait trange. Nous tions g n s.  
A un moment on se retrouva coinc l'un contre l'autre, dos dos.  
Nos dos se touch s, je sentis le noble, ou je crois l'avoir sentis se frottait moi.  
Mais mes faux espoirs n' en tait pas. Il se colla encore un peu plus.  
Je sentis une main me fr lait. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Soudain le cou du noble toucha le mien et il se frotta d licatement.  
tais-ce une simple erreur ou pas ? Le bouche bouche de toute l'heure me revint en m moire. Cela me r chauffa de l int rieure. Et mon corps r agit aussit t. Je me crispais, le noble s'en aper ut car il se retourna vers moi.  
_Ichigo ? Me demanda-t-il. _R...rien.  
_Tu es s r a n'a pas l'air ? _O...oui...oui. Apparemment il ne me crut pas car il se pla a devant moi, les yeux dans les yeux.  
_Tu es s r ? Me demanda-t-il de nouveau. Je me mis rougir, mal l'aise. Mon trouble, le fit se questionner et il m'observa sur toute les coutures. Il voulut se rapprocher pour, je pense me rassurer, seulement il se figea, carquilla les yeux et me regarda.  
_Ichigo ! Je tournais ma t te. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.  
Le contact de ses mains me firent fr mir. Il s'en aper ut et me sourit. _Tu n'as pas tre g n I..chi..go.  
_Je...je...ne le suis pas.  
_Ah bon alors pourquoi es-tu rouge ?  
Ses mains descendirent en me fr lant. Son regard sur moi, me troubler.  
Son nez fr lait le mien. On tait dans notre bulle, rien ne nous troubla, juste nos gestes. Le noble avait l'air...ailleurs, pas comme d'habitude. _Bya...  
Le noble ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase, il posa d licatement ses l vres contre les miennes. Un baiser chaste, pour montrer son d sir. Il dura quelques secondes. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi mes jambes trembl rent.  
Byakuya s'en rendit compte et me prit dans ses bras pour me soutenir.  
Il se colla moi. C'est l , que je sentis que lui aussi avait envie. A quoi il joue ? Je lui ai dis mes sentiments et il m'a rejet . Et l il revient vers moi. Je le repoussais gentiment. Surprit, il me regarda.  
_Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?Me demanda-t-il.  
_A quoi tu joues ? _Comment a ?Je ne comprends pas.  
_Oui, je...t'avoue mes sentiments, tu me rejettes et l tu...tu reviens. Lui dis-je en continuant de rougir.  
_M me si ce n'est pas l'endroit id ale pour parler de a, je vais t'expliquer.  
Il s'arr ta un petit moment. _Je n'ai pas accept tes avance, car j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment sinc re. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17:

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. On partit se doucher.

Les douches étaient complète enfin presque. Il n'en restait qu'une.

On se retourna l'un vers l'autre et on se fixa.

_Euh...on fait quoi ?

_Ba on...on a pas le choix. Dis-je.

On s'installa donc dans la dernière douche disponible. Elle était dans un coin, c'était une douche privée celles qui étaient loin des autres.

J'étais enchanté par le fait que j'étais à côté d'Ichigo et en maillot de bain.

On commença à se savonner chacun de notre côté.

L'atmosphère était étrange. Nous étions gênés.

A un moment on se retrouva coincé l'un contre l'autre, dos à dos.

Nos dos se touchés, je décidais de prendre les choses en main, je me frottais lergèrement à Ichigo.

Puis je recommençais en insistant plus cette fois, pour lui faire passer un message.

Il se crispa, puis je me retournais vers lui.

_Ichigo ? Lui demandais-je.

_R...rien.

_Tu es sûr ça n'a pas l'air ?

_O...oui...oui.

_Tu es sûr ? Me demandais-je.

Il se mit à rougir, il est adorable. Je l'observai sur toute les coutures.

_Ichigo !

Il tournai la tête, lui pris son visage entre mes mains.

Il en fremit, je ne sais pas si c'était de plaisir ou de dégout. Je preferais m'imaginer que c'était de plaisir alors je lui souris.

_Tu n'as pas être gêné I..chi..go.

_Je...je...ne le suis pas.

_Ah bon alors pourquoi es-tu rouge ?

Ses mains descendirent en le frôlant.

Mon nez frôlait le sien. On était dans notre bulle, rien ne nous troubla, juste nos gestes. J'étais dans un tel état que je ne me reconnaissais pas.

_Bya...

Préfèrant les gestes à la paroles je posais délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser chaste.

Il dura quelques secondes.

Ce fut intense, tellement que le roux en trembla.

Je le pris donc dans mes bras. Me collant davantage à lui au fur et à mesure.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi le roux me repoussa gentiment.

Je le fixais en attendant une explication.

_Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?Lui demandais-je

_A quoi tu joues ?

_Comment ça ?Je ne comprends pas.

_Oui, je...t'avoue mes sentiments, tu me rejettes et là tu...tu reviens.

_Même si ce n'est pas l'endroit idéale pour parler de ça, je vais t'expliquer.

_Je n'ai pas accepté tes avances, car j'avais peur qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment sincère.

_Pas vraiment sincère ?!

_Oui, tu...tu venais de revoir ton ex et...je pensais que c'était pour...euh.

_Pour quoi Byakuya ? Cria Ichigo visiblement en colère et déçu.

Soudain il prit le gel douche et commença à se lavait.

Je restais sans voix. Ichigo avait l'air déçu de mon comportement.

Mais comment aurais-je du me conduire ? Ayant eu moi meme peur de mes réactions je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que lui voulait.

Alors que lui meme ne savait pas.

Après s'etre laver il sortit de la cabine me laissant seul.

Pendant un certain temps je restais là, figé, à ne pas comprendre ce qui se venait se passer. Cela faisait un peu moins d'un an que je vivais chez les Kurosaki, et qu'au fur et à mesure du temps j'appris à connaitre le roux.

Ce gamin étais beaucoup plus complexe que l'on pouvait le croire.

Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les gens qui l'entourent, alors avec moi c'était encore pire, je venais de comprendre qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était que les sentiments amoureux.

Il connaissait l'amour envers sa famille mais non envers une autre personne extèrieure. C'était comme si pour lui cela n'existait pas.

Hermétique à l'amour d'une autre personne, hésitant, fuyant...

Il avait peur. Tous simplement. Et cette peur lui avait fait faire de drole de choses.

Cela ne pouvait se passer comme ça, je ne le laisserait pas fuir, pas encore.

Parole d'un Kuchiki.

Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je sortis en trombe de la douche.

Me dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers les cabines.

Je reconnu le reiastu du roux et ouvrit brutalement la cabine.

Projetant le roux en avant pour le rappocher.

La colère me gagna. La rage, de ne pas pouvoir avoir une vie normale, tout cela à cause de ma stupide peur. Peur d'aimer à nouveau.

J'ai décidé de ne pas le laisser fuir, j'irai jusqu'au bout.

Je m'approchais du roux le fixais quelques instants et l'embrassa. Il me repoussa gentiment. Je décidais de recommençais et cette fois-ci, il ne me laissa pas le temps d'atteindre ses lèvres. Il me poussa violement. J'atteris sur le banc en bois.

Dans ses yeux on pouvait y lire de l'inquiètude et de la rage.

Il ne voulait se laissait faire. Seulement j'en avais décidé autrement.

Au bout d'un moment je réussis à le poussais contre une paroi de la cabine.

J'avais été obligé de l'immobilisait face contre celle-ci.

Evitant toute risposte.

Tout doucement je le retournais. Mefiant.

Il tenta comme meme de bouger, mais je le plaquais de nouveau de tout mon corps contre la meme paroi.

On resta plusieurs secondes voir minutes, l'un en face de l'autre, lui écrasait par tout mon poids. Moi, figé sur lui.

Nos souffles étaient irréguliers, montrant que notre bataille fut rude pour tout les deux. Aucuns n'avaient voulut lacher.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Ichigo écarquillé les yeux. C'est en revenant sur terre que je l'apperçus, ses yeux me fixait écarquillés et des rougeurs apparaissaient à quelques endroits sur son visage.

Il me fallut un instant pour comprendre son état. Le roux avait sentis mon désir ressortir après notre bataille.

Je lui souris, tout cela montrait son innocence, son adorable innocence.

Sans plus attendre je l'embrassais.

Le baiser fut totalement diffèrent de d'habitude. Comme si ce n'était pas moi, ou plutot une autre partie de moi qui ressortait.

Prenant le dessus pour ce baiser. Ma langue vint rapidement taquinait les lèvres du roux, qui hésita, puis se ravisa et me laissa l'accès de sa bouche.

Nos langues jouaient un ballet érotique et captivant.

Mes mains descendirent le long du dos du plus jeune. L'une d'elle resta à le caresser et l'autre descendit encore plus bas.

Elle frola le tissus cachant les fesses du roux. Puis le souleva et caressa celles-ci.

Ce contact me réchauffa encore un peu plus.

Nos langues jouaient toujours, collées. J'intensifia mes caresses.

Ichigo laissa échappait un soupir de plaisir.

Il me regarda et referma les yeux. Se frotant à moi. Mes deux mains s'activaient sur les fesses rebondies et musclées du roux.

Nos désirs montaient de plus en plus. Soudain en meme temps, on vint collés notre érèction à celle de l'autre. Continuant notre baiser.

Il nous fallut comme meme le casser, pour reprendre notre souffle.

Nos hanches bougeaient ensemble, pour frotter l'objet du désir, à celui de l'autre.

Dans le petit espace qu'était la cabine, on ressentait une atmosphère chargeait de désir et d'amour. Le roux haletait de temps à autre de plaisir.

Décidant d'achever ce moment, je descendis tranquillement et doucement le maillot de bain du roux. Il se laissa faire.

A présent il l'avait sur les chevilles. Me laissant voir l'objet de mon plus grand désir.

Ses joues furent de nouveau teintées de rouge. Me laissant voir sa gene.

J'étais le seul et unique à le voir. Je caressais sa joue.

Comme pour le rassurer. Puis descendis. Me retrouvant à sa hauteur.

Levant les yeux vers lui. J'attendis un signe.

Il tourna la tete et l'agita de haut en bas. Je compris qu'il acceptait.

Alors tout doucement, je m'approchais. Embrassais le bout de sa verge.

Léchant l'éxtrémité, descendant puis remontant avec ma langue.

Approchant de ses bourses. Les embrassant, les mordillant.

Une de ses mains se glissa dans mes cheveux. Me caressant.

L'autre ne tarda pas à rejoindre la première, quand je le pris en bouche.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement.

Je pris tout mon temps pour l'explorer avec ma langue.

Faisant de lent mouvement de va et vient au départ, puis soudain accèlerant.

Il s'agrippa à mes cheveux. Haletant de plaisir.

Ses yeux était plissés, sa tete aller d'avant en arrière.

Je lui malaxer les fesses pendant ma douce torture.

_B...By...Bya...ku...ya Réussit-il à dire.

Je levais instictevement mes yeux vers lui.

_Je...Bya...je vais...fini...IR...par...

J'accèlera le rythme ne le laissant par finir sa phrase. Sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses mains se ressèrent sur mes cheveux.

_Haa...Bya...

Il se baissa lègerement et une de ses mains descendit jusqu'a mon maillot.

Il chercha à taton à le faire descendre. Car il avait gardé les yeux fermés.

Sa main toucha doucement mon érèction.

Il la prit dans sa main et commença faire de lèger mouvement de va et vient.

Prit par un flot de desir il accèlera soudainement et presque violement le rythme.

Me laissant poussais de soupir.

Je sentais que ça allait venir j'accélerais encore, prit la main d'Ichigo qui était dans mon maillot et imposa à sa main le meme rythme.

Il se laissa guider. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente lui aussi ce qui énavitablement allait se produire.

_Bya...kuya...non...je vais...ve...venir...

Et c'est ce qu'il se passa, en meme temps que moi, mais dans ma bouche.

Il resta surprit et hoqueta d'un plaisir sans nom.

On resta quelques instant à reprendre notre souffles. Encore sous l'orgasme.

Cela avait éte divin. Jamais, au gran jamais je n'aurais cru prendre un tel pied.

Il se laissa glisser par terre et me fixa.

Il se pencha vers son sac et prit sa montre.

_Nous...de...vons y...aller...réussit-il à articuler.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Le noble se rapprocha dangeureusement de moi et m'embrassa.

Décidé à ne pas me laisser faire, je le repoussais gentiment.

Mais apparement ce n'était pas dans son programme de se faire repousser, car il recommença. Je le propulser sur le banc en bois, qui était derrière lui.

Il réussit à m'immobilisait contre une paroi de la cabine, technique très efficace vu que je ne pouvais risposter.

Visiblement méfiant, il me retourna comme une poupée de tissu vers lui.

Mais mon instinct me dicta d'essayer de me defaire de son étreinte forcer, mais

il se plaqua contre moi. J'étais en sandwich entre la cabine et le noble.

Les minutes défilèrent et aucuns de nous deux bougea.

Nos respirations irrégulières prouver qu'aucuns de nous ne voulait lacher le morceau.

Pendant notre lutte, nous avions oublier que nous étions collés l'un à l'autre et soudain quelque chose me rappela à l'ordre.

J'imagine déjà la tete que je dois avoir, rouge comme pivoine à cause de la gène.

Lui, n'était absolument pas géné car il me sourit.

Puis il m'embrassa.

Le baiser fut troublant. J'aurais presque oublier que c'était le noble qui m'embrassait.

Sa langue vint titiller mes lèvres du bout de sa langue.

Hésitant, je le laissais finalement jouer avec la mienne.

Sans aucune pudeur, nos langues jouèrent un ballet exotique. Une de ses mains vint me caresser le dos et l'autre descendit plus bas.

Cette meme main frola mon maillot de bain, puis y glissa sa main dedans.

Nos langues jouaient toujours, collées. Il redoubla dans ses caresses.

Ce qui provoqua chez moi un soupir non controlé.

Préfèrant fermé les yeux, je ne le vis pas m'observait. Mon corps devint incrontrolable, se frottant à lui. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Mon corps se réchauffait de plus en plus. Mon corps ne répondait plus à mes pensées.

C'est alors tout naturellement que nos corps se collèrent encore un peu plus, tout en continuant notre baiser.

Il nous fallut comme meme le casser, pour reprendre notre souffle.

C'était chargait d'élèctricité tout autour de nous. Le silence régnait.

Seuls mes soupirs vint le rompre.

Le noble passa à l'étape suivante en descendant mon maillot.

Finissant à mes chevilles, permettant au plus vieux de m'observer sous toutes les coutures. Je détournais le regard géné.

De sa douce main, il vint me caresser la joue.

Il s'agenouilla, leva les yeux vers moi.

Comprenant qu'il attentait mon approbation, j'agitais la tete de haut en bas.

Délicatement il s'approcha. Embrassant le bout de ma verge.

Léchant l'éxtrémité, descendant puis remontant avec sa langue.

Approchant de mes bourses. Les embrassant, les mordillant.

Une de mes mains se glissa dans ses magnifiques cheveux ébènes.

L'autre ne tarda pas à rejoindre la première, quand il le pris en bouche, me laissant échapper un nouveau soupir de plaisir.

Il faisait de lent mouvement de va et vient au départ.

Il accélera soudainement. Me laissant m'agrippais encore plus à ses cheveux.

Le plaisir au bord des lèvres. Plissant les yeux, en bougeant la tete d'avant en arrière.

Douce torture accompagné de malaxation de mes fesses.

_B...By...Bya...ku...ya Réussits-je à dire.

Mes paroles étaient coupés par les flots de plaisir.

Le noble leva les yeux pour me fixait.

_Je...Bya...je vais...fini...IR...par...

Il accèlera le rythme me bloquant un peu plus. Je ne le laché pas, tenant toujours entre mes doigts l'or noir qu'était ses cheveux.

_Haa...Bya...

Je me baissais lègèrement, une de mes mains atteignit son intimité.

Cherchant à taton, les yeux fermés.

La prenant dans ma main, hésitant, je commençais à faire de lèger mouvement de va et vient. Puis prenant de l'assurance j'accèlerais.

Pour toute réponse le noble en soupira de plaisir.

Il me prit la main, m'imposant son rythme.

_Bya...kuya...non...je vais...ve...venir...

Il se passa donc l'inévitable, on vint en meme temps, mais moi dans sa bouche.

Surpris, j'hoqueté de plaisir.

On resta quelques instant à reprendre notre souffles. Encore sous l'orgasme.

Cela avait éte divin. Jamais, au gran jamais je n'aurais cru prendre un tel pied.

Me laissant glisser par terre et le fixa.

Je pris ma montre qui était dans mon sac.

_Nous...de...vons y...aller...réussits-je à articuler.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18:

Du côté de Karin (pensées):

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils fichent bon sang ! Creais-je d'impatience.

-Du calme Karin, ils y a sûrement du monde dans les douches. Dit Yuzu.

-Ouais, ba j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe ! Dis-je.

-Non, tu n'as pas le droit ! Essaya de me convaincre ma soeur.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et passa devant la caisse et commença à rentrer dans les vestiaires des hommes.

Seulement, le caisier, m'en empêcha.

-Hé la jeune fille ! Ce sont les vestiaires des hommes !

-Oui, je sais mais, je vais chercher mon grand frère.

-Non, non non. Tu as attends qu'il revienne.

Pff, quel cretin ! Pensais-je.

Du coté d'Ichigo (pensées): 

Nous étions encore assis par terre, essoufflés.

Je regardais mes mains, qui tremblaient. Mon rythme cardiaque était toujours élevé.

Je me demandais quand il finirait par revenir à la normal.

Toutes ces émotions pour "ça", ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela avait fait remonter en nous des sentiments enfuis depuis un moment.

Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je n'en sais rien.

Mais je savais maintenant où étais ma place. Et ce que je devais faire.

Ne plus jamais douté de moi. Vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, ne laisser personne me barrer le chemin de ma vie.

Byakuya ne bougeai pas non plus. Il m'observait, ces magnifiques prunelles marines se posaient sur moi sans cesse.

Il fallait qu'on se lève, les filles devaient nous attendre. Et puis mon père allait me tirer les oreilles. Yuzu, devait s'inquièter.

Alors, avec beaucoup d'effort, je me levais.

Il me regarda faire.

-Il...il faut qu'on se dépêche...les filles nous attendent.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Puis les rouvrit.

-...tu as raison. Dit-il simplement.

Il se leva, très graciseument, et commença à s'habiller.

La cabine fût silencieuse pendant qu'on s'habillés.

On en sortis quelques secondes plus tard. On rejoinds les filles.

-Ah vous voila ! S'exclama Karin.

-On vous attends depuis un moment. Dit calmement Yuzu.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous fichiez ? Demanda Karin.

-Il y...avait du monde dans les douches. Leur répondis-je.

-Ah tu vois ! S'exclama Yuzu, en se tournant vers sa soeur.

-Bon, on y va, ou vous voulez épiloguer sur un sujet inintéressant ? Demandais-je.

On partit dans le silence. Le noble, qui était à côté de moi, faisait de temps en temps frôlait nos mains. Comme s'il voulait garder un infime contact avec moi.

Notre père nous accueillit comme à son habitude, en criant.

-Leeeess ennnnfffffaannnts !

On l'esquiva, sans se préoccupait de lui, il pleurnicha comme un gamin.

Rien d'inhabituel.

Ce qui était moins habituel, c'est que le noble se jette sur moi, des que la porte de ma chambre fût fermé.

Notre baiser me coupa le souffle. Il était fougueux et tendre à la fois.

Il cassa le baiser. Me regarda intensèment.

-...je...il... -t-il, d'une façon adorable.

-Oui...il faut que je casse avec Kyo.

Le noble en resta bouche bée.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Lui demandais-je en mettant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Tu...tu as devinés ce que je voulais dire.

-Oui, normal !

-Comment ça, normal ?! Me demanda le brun, dans un état plus qu'inhabituel.

-Je commence à te connaître !

Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur le visage du noble.

Il fallait en effet que je parle à Kyo ! Et ça, c'était pas gagné !

Le brun, qui venait de comprendre ce que je pensais, me serra dans ses bras.

Cette échange me réconforta. Mais cela n'allait pas changer grand chose.

Il lui envoya donc un sms.

"Salut ça va ? "

"Slut faut que je te parle !"

"Ok, quand ? "

"Maintenant !"

"Ok"

"Désolé, c'était sympa, mais je te quitte, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vu"

"Ok"

"ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner ?!"

"Non, j'allais faire de même."

"Ah ok"

Voila la superbe conversation que j'ai eu avec lui.

Même le noble en fût surprit. Mais après tout si cela ne gêné personne pourquoi se prendre la tête.

Du côté du narrateur:

Quelques jours plus tard, le noble en ayant marre d'attendre, décida d'attaquer le roux pendant qu'il dormait.

Seulement l'instinct de survie du roux était plus fort que l'envie du noble.

Il repoussa donc le noble, qui du coup, tomba par terre sur les fesses.

Il en resta bouche bée.

Le roux se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

Il s'apprêtait à lui faire un bisou pour s'excuser, seulement le téléphone de la soul society du noble se mit à sonner.

Du côté du noble:

Nous étions encore assis par terre, essoufflés.

Le roux était hypnotisait par les réactions de son corps.

Se demandait-il quand son coeur allait se calmer ?!

Je me mis à sourire, car je réalisais que le roux était encore innocent.

Que c'etait mignon de le voir comme ça. Lui qui était, d'habitude était si fonceur, si têtu, là pour ces choses il paraissait comme un gamin.

Alors je l'observais.

Mon coeur battait la chamade. Non plus à cause de l'effort physique, mais à cause du roux. Il me rendait dingue.

Et apparment je lui faisait le même effet.

Soudain, il se leva avec beaucoup de difficulté.

-Il...il faut qu'on se dépêche...les filles nous attendent.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes. Pour essayer de me les rouvris.

-...tu as raison. Dis-je simplement.

Je me levais donc, et commençais à m'habiller.

La cabine fût silencieuse pendant qu'on s'habillés.

On en sortis quelques secondes plus tard. On rejoinds les filles.

-Ah vous voila ! S'exclama Karin.

-On vous attends depuis un moment. Dit calmement Yuzu.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous fichiez ? Demanda Karin.

-Il y...avait du monde dans les douches. Leur répondit le roux.

-Ah tu vois ! S'exclama Yuzu, en se tournant vers sa soeur.

-Bon, on y va, ou vous voulez épiloguer sur un sujet inintéressant ? Demanda-t-il.

On partit dans le silence. Je m'étais mis à côté du roux, pour pouvoir de temps en temps faire frôlait nos mains. Voulant garder, un infimim contact avec lui.

Leur père nous accueillit comme à son habitude, en criant.

-Leeeess ennnnfffffaannnts !

On l'esquiva, sans se préoccupait de lui, il pleurnicha comme un gamin.

Rien d'inhabituel.

A force de le regarder, j'en eu marre et décider de l'attaquer, des que la porte du roux fût fermé.

Le baiser fût indescriptible. Un mélange de tendresse et fougueux.

Il cassa le baiser. Me regarda intensèment.

-...je...il... -je, d'une façon adorable.

-Oui...il faut que je casse avec Kyo.

J'en restais bouche bée. Comment avait-il pu deviner ce que je voulais lui dire.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Me demanda-t-il en mettant ses bras autour de mon cou.

-Tu...tu as devinés ce que je voulais dire.

-Oui, normal !

-Comment ça, normal ?! Lui demandais-je le, dans un état plus qu'inhabituel.

-Je commence à te connaître !

Pour toute réponse je lui souris.

Ce qu'il était mignon quand il se la jouait fleur bleu.

J'imaginais que cela n'allait pas être facile, pour le roux, rompre n'était pas chose facile. Surtout pour le roux, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude des relations amoureuses, n'avait sûrement aucune idées de comment rompre.

Je le pris donc, dans mes bras pour le réconforter, et lui montrais que j'étais là.

Le roux prit son portable et envoya un sms.

L'échande dura vingt bonnes minutes.

Puis il me montre.

"Salut ça va ? "

"Slut faut que je te parle !"

"Ok, quand ? "

"Maintenant !"

"Ok"

"Désolé, c'était sympa, mais je te quitte, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vu"

"Ok"

"ça n'a pas l'air de te gêner ?!"

"Non, j'allais faire de même."

"Ah ok"

J'en fût surpris. Ce type n'en avait rien à faire du roux.

La colère me monta aussitôt. Ce type ne savait pas ce qu'il avait laissé partir.

Puisqu'il l'avait laissé partir, il ne l'aurais plus.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'en avais marre d'attendre, et décidais d'attaquer le roux pendant qu'il dormait.

Seulement l'instinct de survie du roux était plus fort que mon envie du noble apparement.

Il me repoussa donc, et du coup, tombais par terre sur les fesses.

J'en resta bouche bée.

Le roux se tourna vers moi et me fixa.

Il s'apprêtait à me faire un bisou pour s'excuser, seulement mon téléphone de la soul society se mit à sonner.

Je décidais donc d'aller voir Uhara pour pouvoir communiquer avec la soul society.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, commença le Commandant, je vous ai appelépour vous demander de revenir à la soul society.

-Oui commandant. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Oui, nous avons été attaqués subtilemet. Tout le monde a été empoisonnés.

J'écarquillais les yeux sous la surprise étonnante.

-Cela faisait plusieurs mois de ça. Alors je préfére que vous rentriez, pour que le Capitaine de la quatrième division vous examine. Ah et prennez le shinigami remplaçant avec vous.

-Oui commandant.

La communication fût coupée.

Je devais rejoindre le roux pour le prévenir. En sachant qu'il n'allait pas être heureux.

-Quoi ?! Aller à la soul society !

-Oui pour une vérification.

En route pour la soul society !


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19:

Du côté du narrateur:

Ils arrivèrent là bas, il pleuvait. Ils étaient tous restés bien à l'abri, attendant patiemment qu'ils arrivent.

Ils prirent une douche froide. Le noble en fût contrarié.

C'était indigne de lui de le faire, mais la soudaine douche qu'il prit ne l'empêcha pas de le faire.

-Fait chier !

Ce fût l'une des rare fois que le noble se laissa aller.

Le roux se tourna vers lui, très surprit du language de celui-ci, et le fixa.

Se pourrait-il que le noble se dévergonde à ses côtés ?!

Le roux se mit soudain à sourire à cette idée.

Comment un simple shinigami remplaçant pouvait-il trouble le noble Kuchiki au point qu'il en oublie ses bonnes manières ?!

Il le suivit jusqu'à sa division où la régnait un désordre nommé Renji !

Le rouge s'était étalé un peu partout dans le bureau, oubliant l'arrivé imminante de son Capitaine.

Des papier jonchaient le sol, volant un peu partout avec le vent.

Quand son Capitaine ouvrit la porte de sa division et apperçut le bordel que le rouge avait mit, sa première réaction fût de froncer le sourcil droite.

Puis de placer ses mains sur ses hanches et de fusiller du regard son lieutenant.

Il prit une profonde respiration.

-Abaraï ?! Pourrrquoi votre bureau est en...est dans ce pitoyable état ?!

-Bonjour Capitaine. Euh...ba...je voulais faire du rangement...seulement...il y en avait tellement à faire...que je me suis laissé debordé.

Le noble se tourna vers le roux et grimaça.

Il se retourna vers le rouge et réussit à dire:

-Hé bien...je vous laisse continuer en espèrant qu'il ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Puis il tourna les talons vers son bureau et y entra.

Le roux, lui resta quelques instants avec le rouge.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Mouais...je déprime...avec tous ces papiers !

-Je comprends.

-Kurosaki. Appela le noble.

-Bon, j'y vais sinon, l'autre coincé va se mettre en rogne ! Rétorqua le roux.

Quand Ichigo entra dans le bureau de Byakyua, il reçut une fessés digne de son nom.

-Alors comme ça tu as rejoinds le coincé ! Dit d'une voix sensuelle.

-Euh...ba je savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Lui répondit-il en se tassant sur lui même.

Le brun lui sourit. Il le frôla du bout du doigt, la joue.

-Je sais que pour certaine choses, je suis coincé, comme tu aimes tant à le dire. Mais je te ferais remarquer que pour d'autres c'est toi le coincé. Lui dit-il, d'une voix pleins de désirs.

Le roux semit soudain à rougir comme une tomate.

Le noble se mit à rire discrètement, il ne fallait pas que son lieutenant puisse l'entendre. Ichigo resta figer en le voyant.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rire. C'était presque flippant.

-Bon, il faut que je regarde des papiers et après je t'emmène dans ma maison.

Maison ?! C'est un manoir qu'il a ! Pensa le roux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas cela ne va pas prendre longtemps, assit toi. Lui ordonna gentiment le noble en le poussant sur une chaise près du bureau en chêne.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Après des mois d'absences à la soul society, quand j'arrive nous prîmes une douche froide ! Et sans comité d'accueil ! Je hais cette pluie.

Nous avions l'air de chiens mouillés !

Ce qui fit que pendant un labse de temps j'oubliais où j'étais et qui j'étais pour laissé échapper un juron:

-Fait chier !

Le roux se tourna vers moi, certainement surprit du language de celui-ci, et me fixa.

Je me demandais à quoi il pensait.

Soudain, je le vis sourire. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau quand il sourit.

Je me dirigeais donc en essayant de garder un certain self contrôl, le roux sur les talons. Et c'est là que commença, pour moi le dérapage.

Mon lieutenant était accroupit sur le sol, avec des papier officiels partout.

Le vent en faisant voler un peu partout.

C'est alors que je me rendis dis compte que j'avais automatique froncé un sourcil.

Puis pour essayer de me détendre, je mis mes mains sur mes hanches.

Et bien évidemment je fusiller se qu'il me servait de lieutenant.

Je pris une profonde et longue respiration pour pouvoir parler.

-Abaraï ?! Pourrrquoi votre bureau est en...est dans ce pitoyable état ?!

-Bonjour Capitaine. Euh...ba...je voulais faire du rangement...seulement...il y en avait tellement à faire...que je me suis laissé debordé.

Je me tournais vers mon petit roux et laissa échapper une grimace.

Puis je repris mon masque d'impassibilté.

-Hé bien...je vous laisse continuer en espèrant qu'il ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Puis je tournais les talons en direction de mon bureau, en praint pour qu'il n'y est pas touché, et y entra.

Quand je me retournais je compris que le roux ne me suivait pas.

Il parlait avec mon lieutenant. Je laisais la porte entre-ouverte.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Mouais...je déprime...avec tous ces papiers !

-Je comprends.

-Kurosaki. Appela le noble.

-Bon, j'y vais sinon, l'autre coincé va se mettre en rogne ! Rétorqua le roux.

Quand le roux entra dans mon bureau, je lui mis une fessés royale.

-Alors comme ça tu as rejoinds le coincé ! Dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

-Euh...ba je savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Lui répondit-il en se tassant sur lui même.

Je lui souris, puis frôla la joue du bout du doigt.

-Je sais que pour certaine choses, je suis coincé, comme tu aimes tant à le dire. Mais je te ferais remarquer que pour d'autres c'est toi le coincé. Lui dis-je, d'une voix pleins de désirs.

Le roux semit soudain à rougir. Me laissant voir une belle tomate bien mûre.

Je me mis doucement à rire devant ce magnifique spectacle.

-Bon, il faut que je regarde des papiers et après je t'emmène dans ma maison. Lui dis-je en feuilletant mes dossiers.

-Ne t'inquiète pas cela ne va pas prendre longtemps, assit toi. Lui ordonna gentiment le noble en le poussant sur une chaise près du bureau en chêne.

Ichigo avait soudain l'air tendu. Où étais-ce juste une fausse idée ?!

Pendant que je regardais mon courrier et mes dossiers, j'observais de biais le roux.

Il regardait tout autour de lui, comme un gamin. C'était mignon.

Cela ne me donnait qu'une envie, le garder au près de moi, pour toujours.

Seulement il fallait déjà que j'affronte la soul society, vis à vis de ma relation avec lui.

Chose qu'il allait sûrment pas être évidente.

Après avoir fini ce que je souhaitais faire je me levé et pris le roux par la main.

Il me fixa.

-Tu viens ?! Lui demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête et se leva.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Quand nous sommes partit de la Terre, il faisait un magnifique temps. Alors quelle surprise j'ai eu, quand nous avons été accueillit par la pluie.

Mon humeur allait en prendre un coup !

-Fait chier ! S'exclama le noble.

A cette belle parole, je me tournais vers lui pour le regarder.

Depuis quand Byakuya parler-t-il comme ça ?! Etait-ce moi qui le faisait changer comme ça ?!

A cette idée sogronu, je me mis à sourire.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la sixième division.

Là bas attendait une "magnifique surprise", pour le noble. Renji avait mit en action son manignifique don d'organisation.

Ce fût la première chose qui nous sauta à la figure. Le rouge avait étaler ses documents officiels partout dans son bureau, qui je le rappelle sert aussi de hall pour le bureau du Capitaine.

Renji avait visiblement oublié que son Capitaine devait revenir aujourd'hui, car il en avait étalé partout, certain volait dans la pièce.

La réaction de Byakuya fût, très similaire à la mienne, c'est-à-dire froncer les sourcils.

Puis comme pour se calmer ou se donner de la prestance, il mit machinalement ses mains sur ses hanches et bien évidemment fusilla mon ami de son regard parfois polaire. Il prit un lente et longue respiration.

Comme pour se donner du courage, enfin surtout pour éviter de tuer son lieutenant.

-Abaraï ?! Pourrrquoi votre bureau est en...est dans ce pitoyable état ?!

-Bonjour Capitaine. Euh...ba...je voulais faire du rangement...seulement...il y en avait tellement à faire...que je me suis laissé debordé.

Le noble se tourna vers moi et grimaça.

Je le regardais perplexe. Depuis quand faisait-il des grimaçes ?!

Il se retourna vers le rouge et réussit à dire:

-Hé bien...je vous laisse continuer en espèrant qu'il ne dure pas trop longtemps.

Puis, comme pour éviter de céder à ses pulsions de meutres, partit très vite dans son bureau, me laissant admirer la pagaille que son "adorable" lieutenant.

-Salut, ça va ?

-Mouais...je déprime...avec tous ces papiers !

-Je comprends.

-Kurosaki. M'appela le noble.

-Bon, j'y vais sinon, l'autre coincé va se mettre en rogne ! Rétorquais-je.

Quand je le rejoinds dans son bureau, je reçus une fessés carabiné.

Mes fesses me picotaient.

-Alors comme ça tu as rejoinds le coincé ! Dit d'une voix sensuelle.

-Euh...ba je savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Lui répondis-je en me tassant sur moi même.

Le brun me sourit. Il me frôla du bout du doigt, la joue.

-Je sais que pour certaine choses, je suis coincé, comme tu aimes tant à le dire. Mais je te ferais remarquer que pour d'autres c'est toi le coincé. Lui dit-il, d'une voix pleins de désirs.

A sa phrase je mis immédiatement à rougir. Oui je suis moins coincé que le noble, mais pour certaines choses mon innoncence me rattrape.

Le noble se mit à rire, se fichant de me vexer.

Ca, il aller me le payer !

Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher de l'admirer rire, car pour lui c'était rare.

-Bon, il faut que je regarde des papiers et après je t'emmène dans ma maison.

Maison ?! C'est un manoir qu'il a ! Pensais-je

-Ne t'inquiète pas cela ne va pas prendre longtemps, assit toi. M'ordonna-t-il gentiment en me poussant sur une chaise près du bureau en chêne.

Je le regardais donc travailler.

J'imaginais l'horreur que c'était d'être Capitaine, tous ces papiers à remplir.

Que du blabla pour rien.

Apparemment cela ne gênait pas plus que ça le noble de remplir de la paperasse.

Cela ne dura pas si longtemps que ça !

Il se leva et me prit par la main. Je le fixais.

-Tu viens ?! Me demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse j'hochais la tête et me levais.

Il m'emmena jusqu'à sa "maison".

Tous ses serviteurs nous accueillirent. Ils étaient alignés dans l'entrée.

-Monsieur Kuchiki bienvenu, désirez-vous manger ? Demanda un homme, qui avait les cheveux grisenant, pas très grand.

-Préparez le dîner s'il vous plait, pour deux. Merci. Lui répondit-il d'un ton polaire.

Ca pouvait refroidir n'importe qui.

Aucun des serviteurs de Byakuya ne me regardaient. Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre.

Il se remit en marche et travesa un immense...couloir, sans se préoccuper de savoir si j'étais derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta devant un grand panneau de bois décoré.

Il le fit glisser et on pénétra dans un petit salon.

Tout était en bois sculpté. Autour de l'imposante table, il y avait des coussins brodés.

Le noble s'assit sur un des fameux coussins.

Puis il tapota sur le coussin d'à côté. Je m'exécutais sans rien ajoutais.

Du côté de narrateur:

La froideur du manoir Kuchiki était semblable au pôle nord pour le roux.

Les serviteurs ignoraient le roux.

C'était devenu très tendu pour notre shinigami remplaçant qui ne supportais plus cette tension, incomprise.

Et de plus, il avait de plus en plus de tests à passer dans la quatrième division.

Tous ça le rendait fou.

Alors, pour échapper à ces tensions, il passait la plupart de son temps avec Renji.

Ce qui commençais à créer des tensions un peu partout, car le roux se trimballait dans à peu près toute les divisions.

Le noble avait fini par s'apperçevoir du manège de son futur amant. Ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il se défilait à chaque occasion.

Alors au bout de deux semaines de séjour à la soul society, le noble décida de choper son futur amant.

Mais il s'avèra que ce fût pas une simple tâche.

Il arriva enfin, à le capturer, dans la onzième division avec l'aide de Zaraki.

Pour une fois, ce dernier avait accepté de ne pas réduire en miettes le roux.

C'est donc d'une manière très peu loyale qu'il l'avait coincé dans la salle de réunion de la onsième division, le roux voulant éviter le Capitaine de celle-ci.

-Ah ah, je t'attrape enfin ! S'exclama le noble, en refermant ses bras sur le roux.

Le roux blémit en comprenant qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

Il se laissa donc faire comme une poupée.

Se laissant déplacer comme un mort.

Le brun regarda Ichigo faire son cinéma perplexe.

Arrivé dans son salon, le brun laissa tomber le roux sur un coussin.

Le roux s'étala comme une vieille chaussette dessus.

Le noble le regarda en froncant les sourcils, se demandant ce que signifier ce cirque.

Il s'assit sur son coussin. Puis se tourna vers la dépouille de son amant.

Un serviteur entra et servit le thé. A aucu moment, il déposa un regard vers le corps du roux. Celui-ci d'ailleurs ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-A quoi joues-tu ? Demanda Byakuya.

-...Le roux se releva et s'assit.

-Alors ? J'attends ! Qu'as-tu ?

Le roux tourna la tête pour ne pas le voir.

Une veine se gonfla sur la tête du noble. L'agâcement commençais à lui monter à la tête. Mais il savait que si le roux se comportait comme cela c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose. Car malgré son caractère de cochon, il ne se comportait jamais de façon gamin pour rien.

Alors patiemment il devait décoder son language.

Il prit le menton du roux entre ses doigts.

-Ichigo dis moi ce que tu as ? Demanda très calmement le brun.

-Dis à tes toutous d'arrêter de m'ignoraient ou de se fiche de moi.

-Mes toutous ?! Demanda le brun en grimaçant.

-Tes ssssserviteurs ! Lui rétorqua le roux.

Le brun comprit enfin se qui gênait son amant.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

L'atmosphère froide du manoir Kuchiki était devenu de plus en plus pesante pour moi.

Ayant l'habitude de la maison plein de bruit et d'ambiance, je commençais à déprimer.

Les toutous de Byakuya devenait de plus en plus ignoble.

Certains m'ignoraient et d'autre ricanaient dans son dos.

C'était devenu insupportable pour moi.

De plus, il y avait ces maudits tests à passer pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

Alors, pour échapper à ces tensions, il passait la plupart de son temps avec Renji.

J'avais remarqué que cela avait créer des tensions un peu partout, a force que je me déplace dans les divisions.

Un jour j'eu une surprise de taille. Un jour, le Capitaine Zaraki lui courut après dans sa division. Et au moment, où il croyait qu'il allait être réduit en miette par le féroce Capitaine, deux bras l'attrapèrent.

-Ah ah, je t'attrape enfin ! S'exclama le noble, en refermant ses bras sur le roux.

Comprenant que je ne pouvais plus lutter, je me laissais faire, en faisant le mort.

Il me transporta sans gêne, traversant son manoir.

Il me laissa tomber sur un coussin.

Je m'étalais comme une merde dessus.

Lui, il s'assit sur son coussin et se tourna vers moi.

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Apparement c'était pour le thé.

-A quoi joues-tu ? Demanda Byakuya.

-...Je me relevais et m'assis.

-Alors ? J'attends ! Qu'as-tu ?

Je ne tournais la tête pour ne pas le voir.

Il me prit le menton avec ses doigts.

-Ichigo dis moi ce que tu as ? Demanda très calmement le brun.

-Dis à tes toutous d'arrêter de m'ignoraient ou de se fiche de moi.

-Mes toutous ?! Demanda le brun en grimaçant.

-Tes ssssserviteurs ! Lui rétorquais-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il venait sûrement de comprendre ma situation.

Soudain, il me prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé.

Mon cerveau eu un beug. (Moi pas comprendre ce qu'il fait !)

Il eu un long silence pendant notre étreinte.

Le noble serra encore un peu plus.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Depuis deux semaines que le roux vivait avec moi, j'avais remarqué qu'il avait une étrange façon de se comporter.

Mais entre mes papiers à faire, ma division à m'occuper et mes tests à faire, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour lui.

Alors, je voyais mon amant qui traînait avec Renji, cela me rendait jaloux.

Qu'est-ce-que mon lieutenant avait de mieux que moi.

J'avais beau chercher, je ne trouvais pas.

De plus, il se trimballait de division en division. Créeant de nouvelle tension dans les autres divisions. L'effet domino était là !

Alors pour pouvoir arrêter son cinéma, je décidais de faire un plan...avec Zaraki.

Le Capitaine Zaraki coinca le roux dans sa salle de réunion.

Et là, au moment qui aurait du sûrement être fatidique pour lui, je le coincais dans un coin.

-Ah ah, je t'attrape enfin ! S'exclama le noble, en refermant ses bras sur le roux.

Je regardais Ichigo faire son cinéma perplexe.

Arrivé dans mon salon, je laissais tomber le roux sur un coussin.

Le roux s'étala comme une vieille chaussette dessus.

Je le regardais en froncant les sourcils, se demandant ce que signifier ce cirque.

Je m'assis sur son coussin et se tourna vers lui.

Un des serviteurs entra dans la pièce, m'apportant le thé.

-A quoi joues-tu ? Demandais-je.

-...Je me relevais et m'assis.

-Alors ? J'attends ! Qu'as-tu ?

Je ne tournais la tête pour ne pas le voir.

Je le pris le menton avec ses doigts.

-Ichigo dis moi ce que tu as ? Demandais-je très calmement.

-Dis à tes toutous d'arrêter de m'ignoraient ou de se fiche de moi.

-Mes toutous ?! Demandais-je en grimaçant.

-Tes ssssserviteurs ! Me rétorqua-t-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Je venais de comprendre la situation. Et surtout le cirque qu'il avait fait.

Soudain, je le pris dans mes bras.

-Je suis désolé.

Il eu un long silence pendant notre étreinte.

Puis serra encore un peu plus.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20:

Du côté d'Ichigo(pensées):

-qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Tu...tu viens de t'excusés !

-Oui.

-C'est inédit !

-Tu...tu es en train de...te moquer de moi ou je rêve ! Me dit-il en me chopant le col.

Je me mis à rire, le noble m'observa sans rien dire. Mais vu sa tête il ne devait pas apprècié. Soudain il me pinça un téton.

-Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as pinçés ?! Crieais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons.

-Oh ! Je t'ai vexé ! M'exclamais-je.

Il se tourna et me tira la langue.

-Oh un noble qui tire la langue ! Lui fis-je remarqué en lui chopant la langue.

Il se retrouva coincé, la langue entre mes doigts, du coup il faisait une grimace.

C'était hilarant ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, une nouvelle fois.

-Du va arrdé de moqué dmoi !

Mon rire redoubla en l'entendant parler. Je crois que tout le monde pouvait m'entendre rire.

-Du va arrédé de rire !

-Nnon...je peux pas...

Il croisa les bras, malgré la position incliné vers moi.

-Maitre Ku...Commença un des serviteurs de Byakuya.

Il resta la bouche ouverte à nous regarder.

-Maitre Kuchiki vous avez besoin d'aide ? Vous voulez que des soldats viennent...

-Non ! Jne veux pas d'aide merci. Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls si vous plait ?

-Euh...oui monsieur Kuchiki.

Il nous regarda perplexe. Puis il partit.

-Bon, comment on va faire ?

-...pour ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Régler le problème. Je te connais, tu vas vouloir quelque chose en échange.

-C'est moi ou du commence à me comprende ?!

-Je commence...

-Bon, bah je ne sais pas moi ! Cca m'empêche de reflechirrr d'avoir la langue prisse.

-Ah bon ?! Je te propose une compensation en nature.

-Mmm...allésant...s'accepte. Du...peux me lâcher ?

Je lui lâché la langue, qu'il s'empressa de bien rentré dans sa bouche.

-Bon, la prochaine fois je te mets une fessée !

-Oh ! Je vais peut-être recommencé alors ! Le taquinais-je.

Il me regarda et me sourit.

-Si tu veux des fessées tu n'as qu'a me le dire.

-C'est une proposition ?!

-Oh...mais ce que le petit roux veux une gâterie. Me sursurra en se rapprochant de moi d'une manière féline.

-Mmm...mais pas qu'une !

-Rrroo...Roucoula le brun en me caressant le torse.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement.

Du côté de Byakuya(pensées):

-qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu...tu viens de t'excusés ! S'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui.

-C'est inédit !

-Tu...tu es en train de...te moquer de moi ou je rêve ! Lui dis-je en lui chopant le col.

Je me mis à rire, le noble m'observa sans rien dire. Mais vu sa tête il ne devait pas apprècié. Soudain il me pinça un téton.

-Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as pinçés ?! Criea-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna les talons.

-Oh ! Je t'ai vexé ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il se tourna et me tira la langue.

-Oh un noble qui tire la langue ! Me fit-il remarqué en me chopant la langue.

Je me retrouva coincé, la langue entre ses doigts, du coup je devais faire une tête bizarre vu sa tête.

Il se mit à rire soudainement.

-Du va arrdé de moqué dmoi !

Son rire redoubla, est-ce parce que j'avais parlé ?! Je crois que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre rire.

-Du va arrédé de rire !

-Nnon...je peux pas...

Je croisais les bras, malgré ma position peu facile.

-Maitre Ku...Commença un des serviteurs de Byakuya.

Il resta la bouche ouverte à nous regarder. Forcement c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait dans une telle position.

-Maitre Kuchiki vous avez besoin d'aide ? Vous voulez que des soldats viennent...

-Non ! Jne veux pas d'aide merci. Pouvez-vous nous laisser seuls si vous plait ?

-Euh...oui monsieur Kuchiki.

Il nous regarda perplexe. Puis il partit.

-Bon, comment on va faire ?

-...pour ? Lui demandais-je, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

-Régler le problème. Je te connais, tu vas vouloir quelque chose en échange.

-C'est moi ou du commence à me comprende ?!

-Je commence...

-Bon, bah je ne sais pas moi ! Cca m'empêche de reflechirrr d'avoir la langue prisse.

-Ah bon ?! Je te propose une compensation en nature.

-Mmm...allésant...s'accepte. Du...peux me lâcher ?

Je lui lâché la langue, que j'empressais de bien rentré dans ma bouche.

-Bon, la prochaine fois je te mets une fessée !

-Oh ! Je vais peut-être recommencé alors ! Me taquinai-t-il.

Il me regarda et me sourit.

-Si tu veux des fessées tu n'as qu'a me le dire.

-C'est une proposition ?!

-Oh...mais ce que le petit roux veux une gâterie. Lui sursurrais-je en me rapprochant de moi d'une mainière féline.

-Mmm...mais pas qu'une !

-Rrroo...Roucoulais-je en lui caressant le torse.

Je combler l'espace entre nous pour l'embrassais fougueusement. Il se laissa faire.

Je l'enlaçais tendrement.

-Tu es en manques mon petit noble ? Me taquina-t-il d'une voix basse.

Je me mis à rougir. Car il avait vu juste. Sans plus attendre, je le poussais contre la table et commença à l'embrassais dans le cou.

Sans m'en rendre compte, dans l'action, je l'avais allongeais sur la table.

Alors qu'on était en pleine action, on entendit un bruit suspect dans la salle d'à côté, alors pour évité de nous faire prendre je lui mis la main sur la bouche. Je dû lui appuyer sur la bouche pour étouffer son gémissement.

-Mmmm...

-Oh la la la...Ichigo...on va t'entendre.

Il était tout rouge, la sueur lui coulait d'un peu partout, il était si...existant. Alors je ne pus m'en empêcher, je repris le couvert avec lui. Pourtant, nous savions que pluiseurs personnes étaient à côté.

Mais c'est ce qui rendait cela encore plus existant.

-A votre avis où est le maître ? Demanda un serviteur dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Je ne sais pas cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas croisé.

-Moi, je l'ai vu avec ce ryoka, dans une position peu noble !

-C'est à dire ?!

-Ce ryoka lui tiré la langue !

-Oh !

-Je...j...je vais devoir...m'occupé de mes...serviteurs...

-P...pou...pourr...quoi ?!

-Tu as...entendus ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-Oo...oui.

-Je...je...de...

-Ch...chut...fffais...moi l'amour...et tais-toi.

-A tes...ordres...

Je redoublais mes efforts.

Alors que j'étais en train de peloter les fesses du roux pendant que je le prennais, j'entendis un bruit derrière nous.

-Oh mon dieu !

Apparement, ce bruit était la porte qui avait été ouverte.

C'était un de mes serviteurs. Il était resté bloqué devant ce spetacle inattendu, pour lui. Je me retournais un peu pour voir, alors qu'Ichigo s'agrippa à moi.

-Mm...maître Kuchiki ?!

-Mmm...vous ne voyez pas que vous gênez !

-Euh...

-Partez !

-...euh...oui...mm...maître Kuchiki.

Il partit en courant.

Du côté d'Ichigo(pensées):

Il m'enlaça tendrement.

-Tu es en manques mon petit noble ? Le taquinais-je d'un voix basse.

Il se mit à rougir. C'était la première fois que je le voyais si...vulnérable.

Sans plus attendre, il me poussa contre la table et commença à m'embrassais dans le cou.

Sans m'en rendre compte, dans l'action, il m'avait allongé sur la table. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait nous voir. Car c'était une position un peu embarassante.

Alors qu'on était en pleine action, on entendit un bruit suspect dans la salle d'à côté, alors pour évité de nous faire prendre il me mit la main sur la bouche. Il m'appuya sur la bouche pour étouffer mon gémissement qui commençait à s'entendre.

-Mmmm...

-Oh la la la...Ichigo...on va t'entendre.

Il m'observa quelques instants puis me reprit sur la table. Il avait un appétit féroce aujourd'hui. Le voir dans cet état me rendait aussi dingue que lui.

Soudain alors qu'on était toujours occupés on entendit des voix.

-A votre avis où est le maître ? Demanda un serviteur dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Je ne sais pas cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas croisé.

-Moi, je l'ai vu avec ce ryoka, dans une position peu noble !

-C'est à dire ?!

-Ce ryoka lui tiré la langue !

-Oh !

-Je...j...je vais devoir...m'occupé de mes...serviteurs...

-P...pou...pourr...quoi ?!

-Tu as...entendus ce qu'ils ont dit ?

-Oo...oui.

-Je...je...de...

-Ch...chut...fffais...moi l'amour...et tais-toi.

-A tes...ordres...

Il redoubla ses efforts.

Alors qu'il était occupé à me peloter les fesses pendant qu'il me prennait, on entendit un bruit derrière nous.

-Oh mon dieu !

Apparement, ce bruit était proche de nous.

C'était un des serviteurs. L'idiot ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il arrive à ce moment là.

Mon amant se retourna un peu pour le voir, alors que moi je préfèrais m'agrippé au noble. Je l'observais, il avait les muscles tendus, par l'intrusion du serviteur.

-Mm...maître Kuchiki ?!

-Mmm...vous ne voyez pas que vous gênez !

-Euh...

-Partez !

-...euh...oui...mm...maître Kuchiki.

Il partit en courant.

-Mmm...Byakuya...

-Tu es en forme toi dis donc ! Me taquina-t-il.

Je rejetais la tête en arrière à cause du plaisir.

-Que...tu es beau, Ichi...

-Aah...aah...

...

Après ce petit incident, Byakuya décida qu'on ferait désormais l'amour dans des endroits inssolites ! Cela l'avait titillé de s'être faire prendre en flag.

Sauf que du coup, parfois on échappés à la catastrophe de peu.

Et c'est comme cela que tout démarra !

C'était un belle aprés-midi, le soleil était revenus, tous les shinigamis étaient rentrés dans leur division. Et c'est cette après-midi, bien évidemment que Byakuya décida de faire l'amour dans sa division.

-...aaah...Bya...doucement...si...si tu continues je...po...pourrais pas...me retenir...

Il ne m'écouta pas.

...

Du côté du narrateur:

Pendant ce temps le lieutenant Abaraï faisait le tour de la division pour voir comment se passais la journée dans la division.

Il avait chaud, très chaud et soif. Et il avait oublié sa bouteille sur son bureau. Il savait très bien que s'il revenait sans avoir finit sa ronde, son capitaine lui ferait la peau.

Alors au bout de trois heures quand il finit enfin sa ronde, il ne voulut qu'une chose boire ! Il courut presque vers son bureau.

Il se laissa tomber sur son siège et prit sa bouteille et but.

Il remit sa bouteille sur son bureau et apprécia le moment de détente. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose d'intriguant. Un bruit. Il rouvrit les yeux et chercha tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien. Etais-ce son imagination ?!

Il referma les yeux. Il les rouvrit presque aussitôt.

Ce mystèrieux bruit avait recommencé. Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau.

Ce bruit venait...d'à côté. Mais où ?

Puis il s'approcha de la porte la plus proche. Et là le bruit était plus persistant.

Il comprit aussitôt. Quelqu'un était en train de fouiller dans le bureau de son capitaine. Il allait pouvoir enfin se faire bien voir, en jouant les héros.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Et là, la scène qui vu le laissa perplexe.

Du côté de Byakuya:

-Mmm...Byakuya...

-Tu es en forme toi dis donc ! Le taquinais-je.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, je voyais son cou offert.

-Que...tu es beau, Ichi...

-Aah...aah...

...

Après ce petit incident, J'eus la bonne idée de le faire un peu partout. Cela m'avait beaucoup plus d'avoir fait l'amour alors que mes serviteurs étaient à côtés.

Alors je cherchais des endroits qui pouvait être sympa.

Et c'est cette après-midi là, où il faisait, comme disait si bien mon lieutenant trop chaud pour travailler, je décidais de faire une petite sieste crapuleuse.

-...aaah...Bya...doucement...si...si tu continues je...po...pourrais pas...me retenir...

Au lieu de l'écouté je le saisis par les hanches pour être plus profondément en lui.

-Aah...

-Ce que tu es bruyant...Le taquinais-je.

-A...qui...la faute...Souffla-t-il.

-A moi. Ricanais-je doucement, en embrassant son épaule.

Tellement occupé à faire perdre la tête à ma petite fraise que je n'entendis pas mon lieutenant qui rentré de sa ronde.

Peu de temps à près, il entra dans un fraca incroyable dans mon bureau.

Il resta cloué sur le seuil.

-Ca...ca...pitaine...

-Aaah...aaah...Bya...kuyaaa...

-Mmm...aaaah...

Le roux s'allongea sur mon bureau, on voyait que sa respiration était saccadé.

-Pff...Ichigo...tu me rends fou...Lui dis-je en récupèrant le bas de mes habits.

-Ca...pi...taine...

-Oh tu es encore là toi ! M'exclamais-je en me tournant vers mon lieutenant.

-Mais capitaine...vous...avec...

Pour une fois il avait une raison de bégayer.

-Oui oui oui...je viens de faire l'amour avec Ichigo, ah et si quelqu'un l'apprends je te tue ! Lui dis-je.

-Euh...oh...

-Ca va Ichigo ? Demandais-je au roux qui était toujours allongé.

-...o...ou...oui.

Je lui caressais la joue tendrement. On ne se préoccupés plus de Renji.

Mon pauvre lieutenant ne savait plus où se mettre quand il vit que j'embrassais son ami alors qu'il était encore tout éssouflé de notre ébat.

Il était aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-BON, VOUS ALLEZ ARRETEZ DE VOUS BECOTES DEVANT MOI ! Hurla-t-il.

Ichigo récupéra ses habits et continua notre baiser, sans s'occupé de son ami.

Mes mains s'en mêlèrent dans ses cheveux trempés par la sueur de notre ébat.

-Tu sens bon.

Il me fit la moue.

-Bof, je dois puer, après ce qu'on à fait !

-C'est écoeurant ! Répliqua Renji.

On se retourna vers lui.

-On a pas demandait de commentaire ! Rétorqua Ichigo, encore en trense.

-Si tu avais frappés avant d'entrer tu ne nous aurait pas vu !

-Mais...je croyais qu'on vous cambriolez ! Se plaigna-t-il.

-Bof comme excuse, rassure-moi tu n'as pas le béguin pour ton capitaine ?!

-Hein ? N'importe quoi ! Rétorqua-t-il en rougissant.

Je me mis à rire doucement. La jalousie du roux était mignonne.

Mais il personnellement je n'irais jamais flirté avec mon lieutenant. Pour moi, il est vraiment trop désordonné, bruyant et bête.

Ichigo quand a lui est peut être bruyant mais il est ordonné et il a quelque chose dans la tête c'est juste sa jeunesse qui le rend naif !

Voila l'énorme différence qu'il y a entre les deux. Alors je souris à la pensée que le roux pouvait imagniner que je craque pour mon lieutenant.

-Renji.

-Oui capitaine ?

-La prochaine fois frappe à la porte. Ah que ceci reste entre nous, tu as entendus ?!

-O...oui...oui...sinon vous...me tuez.

-Bien, laisse nous maintenant tu t'es assez rincés l'oeil.

-...O...oui capitaine...Rougit Renji en deguerpissant.

-Oh ce qu'il m'agace parfois...Commençais-je.

-Il est quelle heure ? Me demanda le roux.

-euh...attends...quinze heures pourquoi ?

-J'ai des tests à faire dans dix minutes.

-Oh...tu ne vas pas rester avec moi. Me plaignais-je.

-Non. Désolé, je ne peux pas. Sinon Uhonna va me faire la peau. Elle est effrayante parfois ! Commenta mon amant en grimaçant.

Je le pris dans mes bras et sentis son odeur si particulière. Il sentait la fraise, un supçon de cannelle et de vanille. Mmm...c'était si ennivrant.

-Tu es en demandes de calin en ce moment ! Remarqua Ichigo.

-Non c'est toi qui me donne envie.

Il se mit aussitot à rougir. Ce qu'il était mignon dans cet état ! Je le serrai encore plus fort. Je mis mon nez dans ces cheveux de feu et en respiré leur essence.

Après quelques minutes je le lachais, car il devait partir à la quatrième division.

Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me l'abîme.

Il partit donc la rejoindre. Je soupirais j'aurai aimé qu'il continue à m'enlacer. Depuis que je suis avec lui, j'ai remarqué que j'étais devenu très calin. Qui aurais cru qu'un humain pouvait me faire fondre. Je me laissais tombé sur mon fauteuil en soupirant.

Du coté d'Ichigo(pensées):

Il me saisit par les hanches pour appronfondir notre ébat.

-Ce que tu es bruyant...Me taquina-t-il, tout en continuant.

-A...qui...la faute...Soufflais-je.

-A moi. Ricanais-je doucement, en embrassant son épaule.

Il était tellement occupé à me rendre fou sur son bureau qu'il en oublierait son nom.

Peu de temps à près, Quelqu'un entra dans le bureau en faisant tellement de bruit que je cru qu'ils étaient trois !

En réalité, ce fut Renji qui rentrait de sa ronde habituel.

Il resta cloué sur le seuil.

-Ca...ca...pitaine...

-Aaah...aaah...Bya...kuyaaa...

-Mmm...aaaah...

Je décidais de me r'allongeais sur son bureau, pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle.

-Pff...Ichigo...tu me rends fou...Me dit-il en récupèrant le bas de ses habits.

-Ca...pi...taine...

-Oh tu es encore là toi ! S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers son lieutenant, qui tiré une de ses têtes !

-Mais capitaine...vous...avec...

Et c'est repartit pour une serie de bégueillement de la part de Renji.

-Oui oui oui...je viens de faire l'amour avec Ichigo, ah et si quelqu'un l'apprends je te tue ! Le menacé-t-il.

-Euh...oh...

-Ca va Ichigo ? Me demanda-t-il.

-...o...ou...oui.

Il me caressa la joue tendrement, ce que j'adore quand il me fait ça. On ne se préoccupés plus de Renji.

Le pauvre Renji ne savait plus où se mettre quand il vit que mon amant vint m'embrassais alors qu'on avait à peine finit.

Il était aussi rouge que ses cheveux, c'était marrant.

-BON, VOUS ALLEZ ARRETEZ DE VOUS BECOTES DEVANT MOI ! Hurla-t-il.

Je décidais de récupérais mes habits et de continuais notre baiser, sans s'occupé de mon ami. Qui nous regardait.

Ses magnifiques mains se mêlèrent dans mes cheveux trempés par la sueur de notre ébat.

-Tu sens bon.

Je fis la moue, pas convaincu parce qu'il venait de dire

-Bof, je dois puer, après ce qu'on à fait !

-C'est écoeurant ! Répliqua Renji.

On se retourna vers lui.

-On a pas demandait de commentaire ! Rétorquais-je, encore sous l'effet ne notre ébat. Je sentais la sueur qui coulait.

-Si tu avais frappés avant d'entrer tu ne nous aurait pas vu !

-Mais...je croyais qu'on vous cambriolez ! Se plaigna-t-il.

-Bof comme excuse, rassure-moi tu n'as pas le béguin pour ton capitaine ?!

-Hein ? N'importe quoi ! Rétorqua-t-il en rougissant.

Mon noble se mit soudain à rire doucement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

-Renji.

-Oui capitaine ?

-La prochaine fois frappe à la porte. Ah que ceci reste entre nous, tu as entendus ?!

-O...oui...oui...sinon vous...me tuez.

-Bien, laisse nous maintenant tu t'es assez rincés l'oeil.

-...O...oui capitaine...Rougit Renji en deguerpissant.

-Oh ce qu'il m'agace parfois...Commença Byakuya.

-Il est quelle heure ? Lui demandais-je.

-euh...attends...quinze heures pourquoi ?

-J'ai des tests à faire dans dix minutes.

-Oh...tu ne vas pas rester avec moi. Se plaigna-t-il.

-Non. Désolé, je ne peux pas. Sinon Uhonna va me faire la peau. Elle est effrayante parfois ! Commentais-je en faisant pleins de grimaces.

Il me pris dans ses bras.

-Tu es en demandes de calin en ce moment ! Remarquais-je en souriant.

-Non c'est toi qui me donne envie.

Il se mit aussitot à rougir. Ce qu'il était mignon dans cet état ! Je le serrai encore plus fort. Je mis mon nez dans ces cheveux de feu et en respiré leur essence.

Après quelques minutes il me lacha, car je devais partir à la quatrième division si je ne voulais pas finir en morceaux.

Je soupirais, j'aurai aimé resté dans ses bras.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21:

Du côté d'Ichigo(pensées):

Je me dirigeai donc vers la quatrième division, pas très motivé, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Apparemment ils étaient impatient de me voir arriver.

Ils étaient tous devant la porte de leur division. Unohana, elle souriait, pourquoi ça je ne savais pas et j'avais un peu peur d'en connaître la raison.

-Bonjour Kurosaki-kun. Me salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour Capitaine Unohana. Lui répondis-je, hésitant.

On m'emmena dans une salle, qui m'étais encore inconnue, ce qui m'inquiéta d'avantage.

-Allez-y asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

J'avais l'impression d'être dans une morgue. Je fermais les yeux.

Du côté du narrateur:

Après avoir vu son Capitaine et Ichigo dans une position plus que dérangeante, Renji, préfèra allé à la taverne. Boire un coup lui fera sûrement du bien.

Ikkaku et Yumichika étaient là devant un verre déjà entamé depuis longtemps.

-Salut les gars.

-Salut Renji.

-Tavernier un verre s'il te plait.

-Ouh la ça à pas l'air d'aller ?!

-J'ai connu meilleur jour.

-Ba raconte. Insista Yumichika.

-J'peux pas.

-Ben...pourquoi ? Demandèrent les deux compères en se regardant.

-J...j'peux pas...Leur répondit-il en soupirant.

Il se retrouva à minuit complètement soûl dehors.

-Renji, baka, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Lui hurla dessus Rukia.

-Oh...Ru...rukia...t'es là...

-Je te ramène chez toi baka.

-...ok...

Elle lui attrapa l'épaule et l'emmena jusqu'a son chez lui.

-Pff...qu'est-ce-que t'es lourd. Se plaigna-t-elle en le laissant tomber sur son futon.

Le lendemain matin c'est elle aussi qui vint le chercher. Elle préfèrait. Et elle avait eu raison, vu que ce gros paresseux dormait comme un loir.

-Oh baka, reveille toi ! Hurla-t-elle.

Il sursauta. Le pauvre Renji, ne pouvait se réveiller normalement. En tout cas pas avec Rukia. Il se frotta les yeux.

-Alors, pourquoi tu as bus hier soir ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un pouf.

-...

Elle fronça les sourcils. Pas contente de la réponse de son ami. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit sa tête de bloc de glace. Seulement, il savait qu'il y avait iceberg-man qui le tuerait s'il disait quoique ce soit.

-Rien...

-Dis moi, dis moi ce qu'il y a ?! Supplia Rukia.

Il cacha sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle partit en boudant.

Du côté d'Ichigo(pensées):

Je venais de me lever, Byakuya était déja partit malheureusement, alors je décidais de sortir un peu dehors. C'est là que je rencontrais par hasard mon amie Rukia.

-Bonjour Rukia.

-Bonjour Ichigo.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

-Mmm Renji me cache quelque chose.

-Ah bon ?!

-Et tu crois que c'est quoi ?

-Mmm...je réflèchie encore. Me répondit-elle en partant vers sa division.

Etrange, mais marrant, un vrai petit couple c'est deux là.

Je continuais ma petite promenade. Ce que c'était silencieux à cette heure là. Tellement agréable. Je fermais les yeux pour apprècier ce petit moment de détente.

Il fût tellement agréable ce petit moment que je m'endormis contre un rocher sur lequelle je m'étais appyuer pour, au départ me reposer quelques minutes.

C'est une main sur ma joue qui me réveilla doucement. Cette main, je reconnus toute de suite à qui elle appartenait. Byakuya.

-Alors ma petite fraise, on dort.

-Mmm

-Tu te détends ?

-Oui. Cela fait du bien.

-Ce que tu es calmes !

-Mmm

-Tu es magnifiques. Le soleil se reflète sur ton visage et tes cheveux.

Je fermais de nouveau les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de mon aimé.

Avec Byakuya je me sentais en sécurité. Sa chaleure me transporte dans un monde d'amour. Jamais aupparavant je ne m'étais sentis si bien au près de quelqu'un.

A part ma maman, mais cela n'étais pas pareil, une maman apporte le coté récorfante, sécurisant, maternel quoi que personne d'autre ne peux nous donner.

D'habitude, quand je suis face aux gens je me sens mal à l'aise. Premièrement, a cause de mes cheveux. Deuxièmement, mon sourcil très régulièrement haussé. Ils me dévisagent d'une drole de façon, me prennent de haut ou me fixent comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

Alors qu'avec lui, c'était diffèrent. Lui, me calme. Ses bras musclés autour de moi me rendent sur de moi, je suis dans une bulle protectrice.

Je me sens tellement bien au creux de ses bras que je ne veux les quitter. Lui, qui semble si froid, si parfait n'est en réalité qu'un homme blessait essayant de se soigner. L'amour qu'il me porte me rend heureux, serein.

Je ne m'étais jamais si bien sentis. On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, pour moi il me rend mielleux, zen. J'aimerai que ce moment soit éternel.

Seulement rien ne l'est, puisque pendant que je profitais de mon cher capitaine, je pus entendre quelqu'un courrir dans les couloirs. Malheureusement pour moi, cette personne venait vers nous. Et nous dûmes nous séparer.

-Monsieur Kuchiki...Commença un serviteur essouflé. Ils veulent vous...voir.

Byakuya, pencha la tête sur le côté droit, je ne sais dire pourquoi.

-C'est le Clan Kuchiki qui vous a demandé.

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux d'être appelé.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'ils me veulent...encore ?

Le serviteur haussa les épaules.

Alors Byakuya se leva, obligé, pour suivre le jeune serviteur. Il se retourna vers moi, et me fit un clin d'oeil.

Je me laissais tomber de nouveau sur mon rocher. Pour finalement me rendormir.

Du côté de Byakuya(pensées):

Je ne peux vraiment pas avoir un moment à moi. A chaque fois que je passe un agréablement, il faut que quelqu'un vienne me gêner. Alors je réussis à m'enfuir de mes obligations en les refilant à mon lieutenant. Qui rouspestant derrière mon dos.

Je me promené tranquillement, profitant du merveilleux temps.

C'est là que j'apperçus une touffe orange dans le paysage. Je m'approchais pour voir mon amant endormi sur un rocher.

Il avait un sourir béat sur le visage. Il semblait paisible. Tellement adorable. Que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui caresser la joue.

-Alors ma petite fraise, on dort. Lui susurrais-je.

-Mmm

-Tu te détends ?

-Oui. Cela fait du bien.

-Ce que tu es calmes !

-Mmm

-Tu es magnifiques. Le soleil se reflète sur ton visage et tes cheveux.

Je me mis à sa hauteur et le pris dans mes bras. Ce qu'il était beau. Je ne regrettais vraiment pas de l'avoir choisis. Je voulais que ce moment dur.

Seulement le sort en avait décidé autrement. On dût se séparer.

-Monsieur Kuchiki...Commença un serviteur essouflé. Ils veulent vous...voir.

Le serviteur semblait gêné. Ou était-ce mon imagination ?

-C'est le Clan Kuchiki qui vous a demandé.

Je soupirais d'avance.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'ils me veulent...encore ?

Le serviteur haussa les épaules.

Alors je me levais contraint, pour suivre le jeune serviteur. Je me retournais vers mon petit roux et lui fis un clin d'oeil.

Le jeune serviteur de mon grand-père me guida vers une salle du Clan. Il frappa quelques coups. Attendit. Un homme répondit.

Il ouvrit la porte. Dévoilant ainsi tous les hommes du Clan Kuchiki assis les un à côtés des autres. Ils me faisaient penser à des statues. Il y avait peu de lumière dans la pièce. Assombrissant encore plus leur visage qu'il n'était déjà.

Un silence de plomb régnait. Ils ne laissait rien paraître.

-Byakuya, assis-toi. M'ordonna un des mes oncles.

Je m'éxécutais. Le silence retomba.

Pourquoi attendaient-ils autant ? Qu'avaient-ils à me dire ?

-Byakuya, nous t'avons fait venir pour t'informer que nous avons décidés de t'organiser des Omiais.

La nouvelle tomba comme une pierre. Pourquoi avaient-ils décidés d'un coup de m'organiser des mariages arrangés ?!

-Pourquoi ? Réussis-je à leur demander.

-Tu arrives à un moment de ta vie ou tu as besoin de retrouver quelqu'un. Me répondit un de mes oncles.

-Besoin de quelqu'un ?!

-Oui, depuis la mort d'Hisana, tu t'es renfermés ton image envers les autres ne s'est pas amélioré a cause da ça.

J'avais envie de hurler. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut leur faire que je me sois renfermé. Mon image ne regarde que moi !

-Et puis, ajouta un autre, tu n'as toujours pas d'héritier.

Nous y voila ! Voila, la vraie raison de ces mariages.

-Désolé je ne peux accepter vos omiais.

-Et pourquoi ça ?!

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Je lus dans leurs yeux l'étonnement totale.

-Et pouvons-nous savoir qui c'est ?

-Oui, car nous ne voulons pas de n'importe qui.

-C'est Ichigo Kurosaki.

La tête qu'ils faisaient me donnais envie de rire. C'était la première fois que je l'ai voyais dans cet état.

-Mais...mais...

-Mais quoi ?!

-C'est un homme ! S'écria l'un de mes oncles.

-Oui, c'est bien, vous avez trouvés. Les taquinais-je.

-Byakuya...tu...tu es avec un homme. Bégaya mon grand-père.

-Oui.

-Depuis quand...as-tu...changés de bord ?

-Je n'ai pas changé de bord comme vous dites. Je suis seulement tombé amoureux d'Ichigo.

Ils avaient l'air choqués.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, c'est le jeune homme qui nous a aidés ?

-Oui. C'est aussi un aincien noble.

Toc toc toc.

Quelqu'un vint nous déranger. Je remerciais intèrieurement cette personne. J'avais l'impression d'être à un mon jugement.

-Excusé moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai quelque chose à dire a monsieur Kuchiki de la part d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Je me tournais la tête dans la direction du serviteur.

-Oui.

-Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il est obligé de revenir sur Terre à cause de son amie Orihime. Mais qu'il reviendra le plus vite possible.

Je fis la moue. Un peu embêté que mon roux soit obligé de partir.

-D'accord. Il est partit ?!

-Oui, il s'excuse.

-Merci.

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

-Ton ami est partit.

-Oui, il s'occupe beaucoup de ses amis. Il protège son entourage. C'est une de ses qualités.

Du côté d'Ichigo(pensées):

Mon sommeil ne dura pas longtemps, puisque quelqu'un vint me réveiller.

-Ichigo !

-Mmm

-Ichigo, Ichigo !

-Mmm...quoi ?! Fis-je les yeux toujours fermés.

-Baka, c'est moi !

-Rukia, pourquoi appelles-tu tout le monde baka ?! Ce n'est pas très poli.

-Qu'est-ce-qui te prend ?

Je dus ouvrir les yeux et vu que Rukia avait l'air inquiète.

-Bon qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demandais-je pour qu'elle parte le plus vite possible.

-Orihime.

-Ben quoi Orihime ?!

-Elle à était kidnappée.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Orihime kidnappé !

-Et bien sûr vous voulez que je vous aide. T'inquiète j'y vais. Lui dis-je en me frottant la tête et les yeux.

-Ishida et Chad n'arrivent pas à lutter. Les gars sont fort.

Je me levais sans l'écouter. Je devais me changer. Rukia me suivit.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Ba...je me change...je vais pas aller sur Terre comme ça. Surtout si c'est pour me battre !

Elle me fixa.

Après m'être changés rapidement je me tournais vers elle.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as prévus ?

-Euh...revenir sur Terre.

-Oky, on a l'autorisation au moins ?

-Oui... Me répondit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce-que t'as à la fin, dépêche toi !

Arrivés devant le portail, Rukia, était toujours aussi lente à mon goût. Il n'y avait que quelques gardes avec nous. On traversa le portail.

Ca y est on est sur Terre. A peine arrivé, temps pourri.

Rukia me fait signe de la suivre. Sous la pluie les maisons ressemblent à des ruines ou des lucioles si elles sont allumées.

Soudain ma contemplation fût coupé, Ishida et Chad étaient là, trempés, ensanglantés, bléssés dans leurs orgueils.

Ils nous voyent arrivés. Mais ils restens assit par terre.

Alors c'est à ça que ressemble Ishida quand il perd ?!

-Salut. Leur fis-je en atterissant près d'eux.

Ils me firent signe.

-Alors ?! Demanda Rukia.

-Toujours rien. Ils sont fort.

-Dites-moi tout ? M'exclamais-je.

Mais apparement personne ne m'écouta. Ils partirent dans leur coin pour discuter.

Moi, je décidais de m'assoire.

Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi ils m'ont appelés si c'est pour ne pas me faire part de leur problèmes.

Je décidais de faire de petits dessins dans la terre.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Me demanda Chad.

-Je m'occupe.

Les deux autres se regardèrent.

-Ba oui, vous m'appelez et puis vous me mettez de côté, alors je ne vois pas l'intêret.

-He bien on s'est dit que le côté stratègique ne t'intèresserais pas.

Je haussais les sourcils.

-C'est moi qui suis la chair à canon, autant savoir comment je vais souffrir.

Ils restèrent troublés.

-Ok, ils sont trois.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Des âmes torturés. Ils viennent de l'enfer. Ils ont réussit à s'échapper.

-Ils cherchent quoi exactement ?

-On ne sait pas. Ils ne nous l'ont pas dit.

-Bizarre. Et là c'est la pause syndicale ?

-Non, Kurosaki-kun, on a put s'échapper pour se soigner.

-Je vois, je vois. Et Orihime ?

-Elle va pas trop mal.

-Elle quelques blessures, mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Tant mieux. Dis-je rassuré pour mon amie.

-Il faut réussir à trouver leurs points faibles. Mais pas évident. Réflèchit Ishida.

Chad était à côté de lui, il n'avait pas dit grand chose, ni fait non plus jusqu'à présent mais soudain, il s'écarta du brun et se lança dans une autre direction.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

Soudain, je vis une sorte d'éclair toucher près de nous. Cet éclair n'avait rien d'anodin, et de classique. Dangeureux.

-C'est pas vrai, ils nous ont retrouvés ! S'exclama Ishida en se tapant le front.

-Ils sont vraiment fort ! Fût les seuls mots que Chad sortit.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda inquiète Rukia.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état. Cela ne sentait vraiment pas bon. Mais je n'avais pas le choix je devais faire face. Pour Orihime.

Soudain je sentis quelque chose d'étrange un pressentiment étrange. En faite je n'eus le temps de trop y réflèchir car je reçu un coup dans le dos.

La douleur apparut quelques instants plus tard. Je m'apperçus que mon sang gicla sur mes amis qui se rendirent compte que quelque chose se déroulait et se retournèrent vers moi.

Je pus les voir écarquillaient les yeux. Ils restèrent statiques. Leurs poings étaient serrés. De colère ou de surprise. Je ne sus comment je tenais encore debout.

Mais le deuxième coup que je reçu me fis basculer en avant. Genoux à terre.

Il ne m'avait pas touché gravement, la deuxième fois, mais cela avait suffit à me faire tomber. La douleur de ma première blessure me faisait souffrir.

Mes amis ne bougeaient pas. Ils avaient l'air terrorisés. Je sentais mon sang coulait. Mon coeur battait la chamade. Ma tête me semblait lourde. Je sueais de plus en plus.

Tout mon corps se révoltait contre ce qui m'arrivait. Malheureusement pour moi, mon ennemi invisible prenait un certain plaisir à me faire souffrir, les minutes me semblaient longues.

Je respirais de moins en moins bien. Et alors que je reprenais ma respiration, il décida de m'achever, cette fois-ci ce ne fût pas avec son arme qui m'attaqua mais avec sa main. Il me transperca la poitrine. J'avais l'impression de revoir mon passé. Un ancien échec qui me revins en tête. Mon corps se mit à trembler, mes yeux voulaient absolument se fermer, résistant tant bien que mal.

Une atroce migraine me gagna. Je déglutis péniblement. Un bourdenement me parvins dans mes oreilles. Soudain, les silhouettes de mes amis me parut troubles.

Tout tourné autour de moi. Je savais que cela ne sentait pas bon. Mon état était critique. Et tant que l'homme qui était derrière moi y serait, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Le bras de celui-ci était d'ailleurs toujours dans ma poitrine.

Quand d'ailleurs il le retira violemment la douleur fût pire qu'atroce. Je hurlais de douleur. Mes yeux se fermèrent automatiquement. Mon corps se fit tout mou.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus porter mon corps. Je ne sentais plus les extrémités.

Ne pouvant plus le retenir je tombais sur le sol. L'homme ricana. J'en ai vu des cingles mais celui-la fait partit des top 1. J'entendis des bruits de pas tout autour de moi, des eclats de voix. Il me semblait que Rukia était près de moi. Mais je n'en étais pas sûr.

Tout était lourd. Pénible. La douleur était de plus en plus atroce. J'avais l'impression que des milliers de petites épingles me rentrés dans la peau.

Une intense sensation de brûlure s'installa. J'entendis quelques cris. Des gens se battaient à côté de moi.

-T'inquiète pas Ichigo, on va te soigner. Me répètait Rukia depuis quelques minutes.

Non, je ne m'inquiètais pas, je savais que c'était trop tard.

Après encore quelques minutes d'ultime souffrance je me sentis partir.

C'est dommage, j'aurais voulu mourrir dans les bras de mon cher Byakuya. Seulement rien ne se passe comme prévu dans ma vie. Ma rencontre avec Rukia, mes combats, mes amis, mon amour pour un noble.

Au moins comme ça, cela sera moins compliqué pour être avec lui, si je meurs.

Pendant que je réflèchissais sur mon sort, je sentais mon corps et mon âme se séparer. C'était comme un vent chaud qui s'engouffre dans mes poumons.

Je me sentais flotter. C'était pas trop désagrèable contrairement à se que je pensais.

Alors que cela faisait un moment que je ne voyais plus rien, j'apperçus de la lumière.

Mes paupières n'étaient plus si lourdes. Alors, je les ouvris d'un coup.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22:

Du côté d'Ichigo(pensées):

Alors que cela faisait un moment que je ne voyais plus rien, j'aperçus de la lumiè paupières n'étaient plus si lourdes. Alors, je les ouvris d'un coup.

Une immense lumière blanche m'envahis. Je ne voyais qu'elle. M'éblouissant au passage. Soudain une douleur indescriptible me gagna. Jamais auparavant je n'avais sentis ce genre de me plia en deux. Cet horrible impression d'avoir le coeur écrasé entre deux plaques. Mon reiatsu était en ébullition, il tournoyait tout autour de moi. Comme s'il dansait. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. J'avais l'impression qu'il me transperçait tel des poignards. Pourquoi se retournait-il contre moi ?Alors que j'essayais de respirer correctement la douleur s'arrêta d'un coup.

J'eus quelques surprises quand je pus enfin voir. Je n'étais plus au sol. Je voyais à présent mes adversaires et mes amis qui eux, n'avaient pas l'air de me voir.

Tiens, il ne pleut plus.

Je décidais de marcher pour voir moi-même les dégâts. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'aperçus mon reflet dans les vitre d'un immeuble. J'avais changé !

J'avais grandis, de mon mètre quatre-vingt j'étais passé à un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, mes cheveux avaient poussés de vingt bons centimètres, sur mon visage il y avait des sortes de tribals dessinés, comme ceux de Shiro . D'ailleurs je me demandais bien où il était passé celui-là. Je ne l'entendais plus. J'avais beau le chercher, rien. Même mon zanpakuto avait disparut. En le cherchant je vis le trou dans ma main comme celui des hollow. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Que m'arrivait-il ?!

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Après avoir réussi à m'échapper de cette stupide réunion je me mis en marche vers ma division pour en savoir plus sur le sujet: Le kidnapping d'Orihime. A mon arrivé quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir tout le monde en alerte. Mon lieutenant paraissait être à cran. Chose très très rare.

-Capitaine vous voilà ! S'écria-t-il tout essoufflé.

-Renji, que se passe-t-il ?

-Ils sont bien arrivés la-bas...et...

-De qui parles-tu ?

-Ichigo et Rukia...mais il y a eu un problème...

-Un problème ?!

-Oui, on ne sait pas ce que c'est pour l'instant mais toute la treizième division est en alerte rouge. Apparemment une source de reiastu inconnu à surgit de nulle part et augmente au fur et à mesure.

-Étrange.

-Oui, mais le plus bizarre c'est que c'est pile à l'endroit où Rukia et Ichigo se sont dirigés.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Mon Ichigo pouvait être en danger ?!

Je me précipitai à la treizième division. Le capitaine de celle-ci me regarda perdu.

-Capitaine Kuchiki, que faites vous ici ? Me demanda-t-il de sa voix aigue.

-Je venais voir ce qui se passait exactement.

-Un reiastu inconnu et étrangement puissant est apparut. Ce qui est d'autant plus étrange c'est qu'il est plus ou moins similaire à celui d'un vizard ou plutôt d'un arrancar.

-Un arrancar ?!

Dès que la nouvelle fut annoncée, tout le monde fut mit en alerte. Notre commandant nous réunit tous. -Chers capitaines je vous ai fait venir car comme vous l'avez remarqué, nous sommes en alerte. Un reiastu inconnu est apparut. J'aimerai que trois d'entre vous y alliez.

Les trois capitaines qui furent désignés fut Kenpachi, Toshiro et moi-même. J'en fus ravi car je pourrais voir comment va Ichigo. En quelques heures donc nous nous retrouvâmes sur Terre à chercher l'étrange reiastu. Cela ne mit pas si longtemps que cela, contrairement ce que Kenpachi disait.

Nous retrouvions le quincy Ishida et Chad. Mais où étais ma soeur et Ichigo ? J'avais beau les chercher partout je ne les vis pas.

-Où sont ma soeur et Ichigo. Osais-je demander. Les deux jeunes hommes me regardèrent avec un air étrangement triste. Ils s'avancèrent devant nous, puis nous dépassèrent, on les suivit.

On marcha quelques brefs instants, pour se retrouver devant un spectacle digne d'un film d'horreur, pour moi tout du moins. Devant nous, il y avait le corps d'Ichigo étendu, du sang plein ses habits, un trou en pleine poitrine. Ma soeur accroupie vers le corps d'Ichigo. Elle était couverte de son sang. Elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.

Les deux autres capitaines étaient en état de choc. Toshiro avança enfin vers le corps d'Ichigo. Kenpachi, lui, le fixait. Nous étions tous trois en état de choc.

-Que...que s'est-il passé ? Leur demandais-je tout en continuant de regarder le corps de mon amant.

-Il nous a attaqué, et s'en est prit à Ichigo sans qu'on sache le pourquoi du comment. Narra Ishida.

-Vous n'avez rien fait ? Demanda Kenpachi, ce qui étonna ses congénères.

-...

Ils baissèrent la tête honteux. Ils n'avaient rien put faire. Le malaise qui s'installa entre nous fût immédiat et long. Eux ne savaient quoi faire, nous paralysés par le choc de cette nouvelle atroce.

Nous dûmes informés la soul society. La nouvelle, paraît-il, se répondu comme de la poudre à canon. On nous obligea à rester pour faire le ménage, donc se débarrasser de ceux qui avaient réussit à tuer Ichigo, puis de chercher son âme. Car à priori, elle n'était point à la soul society. Ce fait étrange perturba tout le monde même Urahara.

Ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus ! Lui qui, d'habitude, avait la situation presque en main, là, il ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi l'âme d'Ichigo n'était-elle pas à la soul society ?!

Il n'était sûrement pas en enfer ! Il avait beau être un...vizard...il n'était pas un criminel ! Juste un jeune homme prit entre deux mondes. Je voulais le revoir vite, très vite. Savoir comment il allait, s'il n'avait pas trop souffert.

Mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne pouvais me mettre à sa recherche tout de suite. J'avais encore et toujours des responsabilités.

Ces horribles responsabilités qui m'obligeaient à ne pas faire ce que je veux. A être distant envers les autres pour montrer l'exemple au rang des nobles.

Quel titre bien stupide comme m'avais dit Ichigo. A quoi ça sert d'être noble si c'est pour être coincé par les autres ?!

Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Les responsabilités ne tiennent qu'un temps pour certaines choses comme l'amour. Ce n'est que grâce à lui que je m'en étais rendu compte. Alors j'espérais revoir la personne qui était devenue si cher à mon coeur. Celle qui m'avait ouvert les yeux et brisé la glace. Je voulais le retrouver ! A tout prix.

La soul society, elle, n'était pas d'accord ! A trois capitaines nous n'arrivions pas à venir à bout de ces trois énergumènes. Essoufflés, nous n'en pouvions plus de combattre dans le vide. Même Kenpachi ne riait pas comme il le fait pendant ses combattants. Les combats étaient éreintants. Ma soeur et les deux amis d'Ichigo n'avaient pas bouger. Elle le tenait toujours dans ses bras. Le sang coulait encore. J'en frissonnais de dégoût. Le voir dans ses états m'étais impossible. Je n'eus qu'une envie c'est de lui faire lâcher son corps qui m'appartenait.

Les combats durèrent un long...moment. Ensanglantés de partout, les ennemis par terre. A moitié mort pour l'un d'eux. Urahara qui arriva récupéra les corps pour que le capitaine de la treizième division les examine. On retrouva Inoue qui apparemment devait servir de cobaye. Attachée sur une civière, un bâillon sur la bouche. (Il fallait mieux parfois) Mais toujours pas d'Ichigo à l'horizon. Je commençais à me décourager. Les recherches allaient être compliqués. De plus le commandant changea d'avis en nous faisant revenir avec la dépouille d'Ichigo et ses amis à la soul society.

Du côté d'Ichigo(pensées): Après avoir fait l'état des lieux de mon corps, je regardais tout autour de moi. Il fallait peut-être que je retrouve mes amis. Ils devaient s'inquiéter. Ou presque. Alors que je réfléchissais par quel endroit j'allais partir, je sentis une forte énergie. Je ne sus dire ce que c'était, et d'où cela venait.

Quand je réussis à trouver la source, je tombais nez à nez sur un portail de la soul society qui venait de se fermer. La poisse ! Comment j'allais faire maintenant. Demander à Urahara ?! Non, pas bonne idée. Il va se marrer derrière son bob. Je fermais les yeux, et visualiser la soul society, Byakuya. Soudain, un poc survint, et je me retrouvais à la soul society ! Comment j'étais arrivé là m'étais encore inconnu. Mais efficace ! Je décidais donc de rejoindre mon amant.

Dans les rues, je n'y croisais personne, elles qui étaient habituellement remplies. Que se passait-il ?! Je courus donc pour trouver quelqu'un. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir tous les capitaines devant ma dépouille, gisant au sol. Le choc ! Quel horrible spectacle ! Ils sont vraiment tordus ! Pourquoi ils faisaient ça ! Ils voulaient exorcisés mon corps ou quoi ?! Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Je les fixer. Incrédule.

Que devais-je faire ?! Les laissés observer mon corps, ou les interrompre dans ce...spectacle morbide.

-Oh mon dieu Ichigo ! S'exclama Renji. Quel crétin ?!, pensais-je, il a vraiment un pois chiche dans la tête.

Il faut vraiment que je lui explique deux, trois trucs. Du genre, un shinigami vivant, quand il meurt il reste shinigami ! Sa stupidité me fait parfois peur ! Mon courage étant revenu, je décidais d'y aller. A chaque pas j'entendais mon coeur qui faisait un bond. Enfin, est-ce que cela est vraiment mon coeur ?! Ils ne m'avaient pas encore aperçut. Alors, je me mis derrière eux.

-Il était gentil, serviable comme garçon. Dit Ukitake.

-Oui, il était bon aux combats ! Dit Kenpachi.

-Ken-chan est triste ! Dit Yachiru.

-Oui, il était tellement agréable. Dit Kyoraku.

-Et puis beau gosse. Dis-je. Ils mirent un certain temps, à comprendre que la voix qui leur avait parlé n'étaient pas la leur.

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, et écarquillèrent les yeux.

-I...Ichigo !

-Oui, a priori c'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

-Mais...Demanda Renji.

-Mais quoi ? Je suis mort oui ! Mais pas complètement non plus. Ils restèrent bouche bée.

-Mais on ne savait pas où vous aviez atterrit. Dit le commandant.

-Juste à côté de l'endroit où j'ai été tué ou plutôt massacré ! Un silence régna dans la salle.

-Pourquoi y a une ambiance funèbre ici ? Demandais-je.

-Bah...tu es...mort...

-Oui, mais je suis toujours là nounouille ! Il recula surprit. D'ailleurs tout le monde fût surprit car il me fixèrent.

-Mais me regardé pas comme ça ! C'est moi qui suis mort !

-Euh...bah...oui...Dis Renji en se grattant la tête. Je levais les yeux au ciel. J'aperçus que Byakuya m'observait. Il avait l'air inquiet.

Au bout d'une heure de prise de tête avec les autres capitaines qui faisaient un bordel impossible, je pus être au calme. Je rejoignis Byakuya. Il était dans son manoir. A boire son thé. Regardant la paysage. J'entrais sans frapper, et me glissa derrière lui. Je lui mis mes mains doucement sur les yeux. Il se tendit sous la surprise. -Qui est-ce ? -Mon premier est différent. Mon deuxième est sauvage. Mon troisième est en double.

Mon tout est important pour toi.

-Ichigo.

-Oui. Je me penchais vers lui pour lui donner un baiser. Il me sourit. -Ça me fait du bien de te voir. Je me suis inquiété. -Je sais. J'ai vu. C'est mignon. Je le serrais dans mes bras. Il me mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Sa langue me chatouilla les lèvres.

Il m'embrassa sauvagement. Me tourna vers lui. M'enlaça. Il approfondit notre baiser tout aussi sauvagement qu'au début. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon cou. Me caressant la nuque. Puis il descendit jusqu'à mon torse. Il palpa celui-ci. Une de ses mains glissa jusqu'à mon nombril. Ses doigts vinrent taquiné mes habits. Quelques uns se glissèrent dans mes habits. Il débuta une danse avec sur mon torse.

Il défit mon haut doucement, il tomba à terre, il taquina mes tétons aussitôt. -Tu es coquin dis donc, aujourd'hui ! -Mmm... Peu de temps après mon pantalon termina au même endroit que mon haut. La tête au niveau de mon entre-jambe. Il titillait mon boxer avec ses dents. Léchant parfois certains bouts de ma peau. Il descendit le-dit boxer avec ses dents jusqu'à mes chevilles. Il avait le diable dans les fesses, ce soir ! Il remonta avec sa langue le long de mes jambes jusqu'à mes bijoux de familles. Il prit en bouche mes attributs, me faisant glousser de surprise et de plaisir. Il les lâcha pour venir titiller ma verge qui gonfler à vue d'oeil. Il le prit complètement dans sa bouche me faisant pousser un cri assez fort. Le noble me malaxé les fesses.

Il se mit en quête de me préparer pour la suite. Je me crispais un peu sous l'intrusion.

Mais très vite je l'oubliais. Le noble redoublait d'effort. Quand il sentit que j'approchais de la jouissance il s'arrêta. Me plaqua contre la table basse. Me leva les jambes et me les écarta, continuant de me préparer.

Il se déshabilla complètement puis se mit à mon entrée. Il me pénétra doucement. Il progressa tout aussi doucement. Quand il fût complètement à l'intérieur de moi, il attendit et prit appui sur mes hanches. Soudain, sans me prévenir, il commença ses va et vient doucement, enfin quelques minutes car il accéléra, me faisant crier de plaisir. Il dût me mettre la main sur ma bouche pour éviter qu'on ne m' pouvait entendre la table basse bougé contre le parquet, mes cris étouffés et le souffle de mon amant.

Nos ébats nous empêchèrent d'entendre la petite brune préférée qui avait prit l'habitude d'entrer sans frapper. Même avec son frère ! Et là, elle répéta son geste idiot pour, certainement, la dernière fois.

-Nii-sama est-ce que tu...elle resta tétanisée devant le pas de la porte.

La vision qu'elle avait ne devait pas être à son goût.

-Nii-sama, I...Ichigo...qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?! Hurla-t-elle soudain.

Bah à priori, ce n'était pas encore assez clair pour elle !

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées): Arrivés à la soul society, nous fûmes directement appelés a venir avec le corps d'Ichigo dans la "salle de réunion" comme le disait mon lieutenant.

Là son corps fut installé au milieu, pour mieux l'exhiber !

Le choc pour nos confrères fut tout aussi semblable que le notre.

J'en eu mal au coeur. Je me retenais de partir en courant pour aller vomir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive ? Mon cher petit vizard est fort, loyal, ambitieux mais pas trop non plus. Il est...parfait pour moi.

Je ne sus dire combien de temps on resta sans rien dire.

Mais c'est Ukitake qui brisa le terrible silence, qui s'était instauré.

-Il était gentil, serviable comme garçon. Dit Ukitake.

-Oui, il était bon aux combats ! Dit Kenpachi, continua le faux-borgne.

-Ken-chan est triste ! Dit Yachiru.

-Oui, il était tellement agréable. Dit Kyoraku.

-Et puis beau gosse. Ajouta un autre.

C'est à ces mots que je me tourné vers l'intrus. Ils mirent un certain temps, à comprendre que la voix qui leur avait parlé n'était pas la leur.

On se tourna vers la voix en question, et écarquillâmes les yeux. Ce n'était d'autre que le roux !

-I...Ichigo !

-Oui, à priori c'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

-Mais...Demanda Renji.

-Mais quoi ? Je suis mort oui ! Mais pas complètement non plus. Tous les capitaines ne comprirent pas comment le roux pouvait être parmi nous alors qu'il n'y avait eu aucune autorisation pour que quelqu'un vienne de la Terre.

-Mais on ne savait pas où vous aviez atterrit. Dit le commandant.

-Juste à côté de l'endroit où j'ai été tué ou plutôt massacré ! Un silence régna dans la salle.

-Pourquoi y a une ambiance funèbre ici ? Demanda le roux. -Bah...tu es...mort... -Oui, mais je suis toujours là nounouille !

-Mais me regardé pas comme ça ! C'est moi qui suis mort !

-Euh...bah...oui...Dis Renji en se grattant la tête.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'air en forme malgré qu'il

soit mort !

Comment cela était-il possible ? Il y avait forcément un truc, une explication je veux dire ! J'avais beau chercher, là, tout de suite, je ne trouvais point de réponse.

Le commandant posa des tas de questions, mais le roux baillait. Premier signe de fatigue chez lui depuis son arrivée. Alors il décida de nous libéré pour le laisser se reposer un peu avant.

Je partais le premier, en ayant définitivement marre de ces réunions à rallonges sans importance capitale.J'étais tranquillement assis, à boire mon thé, pour me changer les idées. Le calme me faisait un bien fou. Absorbé par l'observation du mon jardin, que je connaissais sois dit en passant par coeur. Soudain, deux mains tièdes vinrent me cacher la vue. Surprit. Je me méfiais. -Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je. -Mon premier est différent. Mon deuxième est sauvage. Mon troisième est en double. Mon tout est important pour toi. -Ichigo. -Oui. Se penchant vers moi pour me donner un baiser. Ma seule réponse fut un sourire. -Ça me fait du bien de te voir. Je me suis inquiété. -Je sais. J'ai vu. C'est mignon. Je lui mordillais la lèvre inférieure, tout en le serrant dans mes bras. Taquin, je décidais de lui chatouillé les lèvres, de ma langue.

Mon appétit envers lui se réveilla brusquement, comme un fauve endormit. Je l'embrassais sauvagement. Je le tournais vers moi, pour mieux le contempler. Continua de le serrer, tout en approfondissant notre baiser. Mes mains glissèrent dans son cou. Lui caressant la nuque tendrement. Puis descendit jusqu'à son torse. Palpant toutes surfaces. Une de mes mains glissa jusqu'à son nombril. Des doigts malicieux jouèrent avec ses vêtements, pour débuter une danse folle sur son corps parfait.

Je lui défis lentement son haut , il tomba à terre, je lui taquinais ses tétons aussitôt.

-Tu es coquin dis donc, aujourd'hui ! -Mmm... Peu de temps après je fis suivre son pantalon là où j'avais balancé son haut. Une envie de le titiller me pris. Je débutais aussitôt par son boxer avec mes dents. Je voulais le rendre fou. Fou de moi. Je le léchais, mordillais pour explorer son corps.

J'aurais voulus imprimer son corps dans mon esprit à jamais.

Il est à moi. J'enlevais avec empressement la dernière barrière qui cachait l'intimité de mon roux. Puis, je goûtais le roux, en le léchant les jambes pour enfin arriver à ce qui m'intéressais, pour les prendre dans ma bouche. Sa réaction me rendit encore plus fou. M'attaquant à sa verge déjà bien tendue. Il laissa échappé un gloussement de plaisir quand je le mis complètement dans ma bouche, tout en lui malaxant les fesses.

Reprenant un peu mon souffle, je décidais de passer à l'étape suivante. Ce qu'il était beau quand il se concentrait pendant cette étape. C'était la meilleure. Le voir au bord de l'extase. A la limite de crier. L'envie était tellement forte de le prendre que, je le plaquais contre la table, tout en continuant ma douce torture, en lui levant les jambes et en lui écartant. Je m'écartais de lui quelques secondes pour me déshabiller. Je me remis près de mon amant pour me mettre à son entrée. C'est tout doucement que je le pénétrais. Les quelques secondes que je dus attendre pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à ma présence furent longues pour moi. Mais dés que je le pus je le pris par les hanches pour commencer mes lents vas et viens.

Ceci ne dura que quelques minutes seulement, car mes pulsions reprirent le dessus sur ma raison. Ses cris ne m'aidaient pas du tout. D'ailleurs, si je ne voulais pas qu'on nous entendes je dus lui couvrir la bouche de ma main.

Mais la table basse nous trahissait. Ses grincements contre le parquets laissait entendre se qui se passait dans la pièce. Mais ce ne fût pas cette foutue table basse qui nous trahis, non, ce fût ma petite soeur, Rukia, qui avait prit une très mauvaise habitude, celle d'ouvrir les portes sans frapper. Et cette fois-ci, cela lui joua un sacré tour. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de mon salon.

-Nii-sama est-ce que tu...elle resta tétanisée devant le pas de la porte.

Le spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux n'était sûrement pas à son goût. Elle changea d'expressions et de couleur en quelques secondes.

-Nii-sama, I...Ichigo...qu'est-ce-que vous faites ?! Hurla-t-elle soudain.

Parfois je me demandais si ma soeur n'étais pas un peu trop innocente dans ce genre de situation.

Nous étions donc obligés de nous arrêter, pour lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Elle était visiblement troublée. Elle resta planté devant nous, pendant que nous nous rhabillions. Je l'obligeais à s'asseoir pour qu'on puisse lui expliquer.

-Pou...pou...pourquoi, vous étiez...en...en...

-En train de faire l'amour ?! Continuais-je.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Heu...et bien, Ichigo et moi...

-Ichigo et toi ?! La coupa-t-elle.

-Oui, nous sommes ensemble.

-Ah bon?! S'étonna-t-elle, tout en ouvrant et refermant la bouche très rapidement.

Elle tiquait sûrement. Ce que dans un sens je comprenais. Apprendre que son grand frère sort avec son ami.

-Pourquoi ? Et comment ?! Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est compliqué.

-Je veux une explication ! Dit-elle en se levant les poings sur la table.


	23. Chapter 23

Note auteur: Coucou à tous, je voulais juste vous prévenir que malheureusement ma bêta est hors service si je puis dire. Alors désolé pour les fautes -'''

Review:

ctofi1: Toutes les questions que tu as, j'espère qu'elles trouveront leurs réponses.

^^, pour l'ex d'Ichigo, non il n'a rien avoir dans cette histoire.

Chapitre 23:

résumé:

-Pourquoi ? Et comment ?! Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est compliqué.

-Je veux une explication ! Dit-elle en se levant les poings sur la table.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Elle était là, nous regardait avec de grand yeux, étonnés. Elle était à la limite de la crise cardiaque. Son grand-frère bien aimé, sortait avec moi !

Elle n'aimait pas du tout, cela se voyait. Elle a toujours eu un brother complexe.

Elle ne voulait le partager. Non, pour elle, le grand noble devait être triste et froid mais à ses côtés ! Elle avait ce côté égoïste, que je venais de découvrir.

Elle voulait le garder rien que pour elle. Son regard ne se posait uniquement que sur lui ! Moi, je n'étais que son ami, humain, qui lui volait son frère.

La manière dont elle le regardait dépendé uniquement selon la façon dont il se comportait avec moi. S'il s'occupait de la discussion avec elle, elle le regardait d'un regard lumineux. Elle rayonnait.

Mais s'il dégnait me touché, ou me regardait, elle avait le même regard de glace que lui, quand il était en condition extrême.

Elle avait une double personnalité ! Très flippant tout ça !

Quand elle dégna, enfin, me regardait, ce n'était pas le regard le plus agrèable que je reçus. Oh non, ni même le regard qu'elle me lance habituellement.

Byakuya, lui me regardait tendrement, amoureusement. Sa main m'éffleurait sans cesse la mienne.

J'avais envie de partir en courant, elle m'effrayé vraiment. Mon tic nerveux revint au galos d'ailleurs. Mon fronçement de sourcils était plus que voyant.

-Je ne comprends pas comment cela à...à pu arriver ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était assez agitée, un peu comme, quand elle reçois un nouveau accessoire de Chappy !

-Calme toi Rukia. Insita Byakuya, très calmement.

-Mais, je suis calme nii-sama ! Protesta-t-elle.

Mais oui, si elle est calme, moi je veux bien être la reine d'Angleterre ! Pensais-je.

Byakuya avait du avoir, a peu près, la même pensé que lui, car il planta son regard dans celui de sa soeur et lui dit:

-Hé bien tu n'as pas l'air ! Franchement regarde toi te tortiller dans tous les sens.

-Je...je...Begaya-t-elle.

Je me surpris en train de prier qu'elle se morde la langue. D'habitude, je l'adore, mais la j'aurais voulu la tuer !

J'ai pourtant était la chercher à la soul society pour la sauver, mais la c'est moi, qui serais son bourreau !

Byakuya, avait du sentir ma colère ou plutôt mon envie meurtrière, il décida pour m'appaiser de me caressait la jambe.

La petite brune n'apprècia pas du tout. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle me lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux.

-C'est la nature. La vie, quoi. On ne prémédite pas ce genre de chose ! Lui expliqua son frère.

-Si, certain le peuvent. S'ils veulent se venger.

-Se venger de quoi ?

-De toi ! Enfin, vous vous détestiez ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fais exprès ! Accusa-t-elle.

-Mais enfin Rukia, tu accuses Ichigo de vouloir me briser le coeur ! En plus tu pleurais sur son corps il y a pas très longtemps !

-Oui mais...mais mais je ne veux pas qu'on touche à vous nii-sama ! Vous êtes mon frère ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Puis, elle s'en alla en courant, les larmes lui coulait toujours.

Byakuya se tourna vers moi. Me regarda.

Je ne savais s'il allait me rouspèté ou si c'était le contraire. On ne sait jamais !

Mais non, il me prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ichi, elle se calmera. Et puis au pire tant pis pour elle. Me cajola-t-il

Sa réaction, je l'avoue, me surprit énormément.

D'ailleurs, il le vit. Car il s'écarta de moi, suffisamment pour voir mon visage mais être proche de celui-ci.

-Je...croyais que tu n'allais pas être autant de mon côté vois-tu. Rukia est ta soeur. Alors j'ai pensé que...

-Chut, il me fit taire en posant son doigt contre ma bouche, tu es mon compagnon, tu es maintenant la personne la plus importante pour moi.

Sa Réponse me laissa sans voix.

C'est vrai que personne n'aurait pu croire que Byakuya soit autant de mon côté, l'amour à du parfois du bon pour certaine personne.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Elle était là, devant nous. Regardant uniquement moi, comme si mon amant et donc son ami était invisible. Elle avait l'air véxé. Certainement parce que personne ne lui avait dit, à propos de notre relation.

Depuis un certain, j'avais remarqué qu'elle était devenu possessive envers moi. Jamais auparavent cela m'étais arrivé.

Pourquoi se comportait-elle comme cela ?! Est-ce-que j'avais fais ou dis quelque chose qui aurait pu l'encourager dans se sens ?

Tout cela n'était pas très sain !

Sa façon de se comporter avec Ichigo me déplaisé vraiment.

Je me devais de rassurer Ichigo face aux réactions trop débordante de ma soeur.

J'avais peur qu'elle l'ennuit.

-Je ne comprends pas comment cela à...à pu arriver ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était assez agitée, un peu comme, quand elle reçois un nouveau accessoire de ce truc humain qu'elle demande à la rousse de lui ramené !

-Calme toi Rukia. Insitais-je, très calmement.

-Mais, je suis calme nii-sama ! Protesta-t-elle.

Le roux la regarda étrangement. A quoi pensai-t-il ? Est-ce parce qu'il ne pensait un traitre mot de se qu'elle racontait !

Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère je décidé de lui parler, pour la calmer.

-Hé bien tu n'as pas l'air ! Franchement regarde toi te tortiller dans tous les sens.

-Je...je...Begaya-t-elle.

Ichigo avait vraiment l'air inquiet, distret aussi. Je devais faire quelque chose. Ma pauvre fraise était en état de stress totale. Même s'il arrivait à merveilleusement bien le cacher. Pour l'appaiser, je lui caressais tendrement la jambe.

Vu la tête de Rukia, elle n'apprèciait guère cette petite attention, que je donnais à mon cher et tendre. Elle lui fit un regard, digne d'un glacier, comme dirais Ichigo.

-C'est la nature. La vie, quoi. On ne prémédite pas ce genre de chose ! Repris-je.

-Si, certain le peuvent. S'ils veulent se venger.

-Se venger de quoi ?

-De toi ! Enfin, vous vous détestiez ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fais exprès ! Accusa-t-elle.

-Mais enfin Rukia, tu accuses Ichigo de vouloir me briser le coeur ! En plus tu pleurais sur son corps il y a pas très longtemps !

-Oui mais...mais mais je ne veux pas qu'on touche à vous nii-sama ! Vous êtes mon frère ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Puis, elle s'en alla en courant, les larmes lui coulait toujours.

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?!

Me tournant vers mon amant, je l'observais. Ses magnifiques prunelles ambre était en alerte. Le stress de cette entrevus.

Je le pris dans mes bras, pour le consoler et le calmer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ichi, elle se calmera. Et puis au pire tant pis pour elle. Le cajolais-je.

Sa réaction, m'appris, qu'il était étonné. Je l'écartais pour voir son visage.

-Je...croyais que tu n'allais pas être autant de mon côté vois-tu. Rukia est ta soeur. Alors j'ai pensé que...

-Chut, le fis-je taire en posant son doigt contre sa bouche, tu es mon compagnon, tu es maintenant la personne la plus importante pour moi.

A priori ma réponse fût a son goût, car il passa ses bras autour mon cou, et m'embrassa passionnément.

Décidement le roux avait des réactions qui me plaise.

Notre baiser, au départ chaste, devint de plus en plus fougueux. Mes mains se perdèrent dans sa magnifique chevelure feu.

Ils étaient doux, sentaient bon la fraise et la pomme. Leurs couleurs représentaient bien leur propriètaire, tout feu tout flamme.

C'était si agrèable de les toucher.

Sans vraiment trop réflèchir, je dirigeais mes mains vers les épaules de mon amant.

Je lui massais délicatement. Il laissa échapper, pas longtemps après, un magnifique soupir, qui ravit mes oreilles.

Mes massages lui faisait un bien fou. Il s'était, complètement, laissé aller au bout d'une demie-heure plus tard.

-Mmm...Bya...c'est...trop bon...réussit-il à dire, sous l'effet de mes caresses.

Je lui mordillais et léchais tant tôt le cou, tant tôt les épaules. L'effet fût immédiat, il gémit. Ce qui me fit cédais à mes pulsions.

Pulsions que j'essayais depuis le début de calmer. Seulement voila, les soupirs et gémissements du roux m'avait fais rendre les armes.

Je le plaquais contre la table, qui nous avait déjà servit auparavent, lui défaisit son hakama. Son corps étendu contre la table me rendait fou.

J'allais le déguster, encore une fois, avec un plaisir sans nom.

-Nii-sama, j'ai réflèchits et je ne peux aller contre...Commença Rukia.

Ma pauvre soeur avait vraiment pas de bol. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à frapper aux portes.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais, mais...vous êtes des pervers ! S'exclama-t-elle en partant en courant, sans fermer la porte.

-Elle a oublier de fermer cette purée de porte ! M'enervais-je.

Je me levais, difficilement, pour aller la fermer.

Je me remis d'attaque sur le corps du roux.

Du coté du narrateur:

Après avoir montrè, une nouvelle fois au roux, qu'il l'aimait sans modèration, le noble essaya de rattraper se soeur. La dite-soeur, qui devait certainement, etre choquée d'avoir vu deux fois de suite son ami et son frère copulaient dans le salon.

Il réussit, enfin, à la retrouver chez Renji, qui lui servait de lieutenant et à elle de meilleur ami, non sans l'aide de ce cher Ukitake.

Il allait entrer, quand il entendit:

-Non, mais tu te rends compte ! Mon frère et Ichigo, là sur la table de salon, faisant l'amour ! S'écria sa soeur.

-He bin !

-C'était...atroce pour moi de regarder ça !

-Hé bin ! Répéta le rouge.

-Mais tu vas arreter de répèter la meme chose ! Hurla-t-elle, à bout de nerf.

-Oh tu te calmes ! Ce n'est rien ! Il est pas mort ton frère !

-Je te signale qu'on parle de ton Capitaine !

-Ba justement ! Cela fait un certain temps que ta soeur Hisana est morte ! Il est restè seul pendant tout ce temps ! Lui dit Renji.

-Non, non il n'était pas seul ! Je suis la moi !

-Rukia, tu es la petite soeur d'Hisana, qu'il a adopté ! Sexuellement et sentimentalement parlant tu ne lui sers à rien ! Tu ne vas pas sortir avec ton frère !

Elle hocha la tete.

-Peut-etre qu'il a trouvé en Ichigo, la personne qu'il cherché ! Tu sais, il est agrèable Ichigo quand il braille pas et qu'il connecte tous ces neurones.

Derrière la porte, Byakuya sourit, c'était son fénéant de lieutenant qui faisait la morale à soeur et qui le défendait. C'était vraimement le monde a l'envers.

Mais au lieu d'entrer pour parler à sa soeur, il préfèra continuer à les écouter.

Le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux amis était, pesant. Rukia regardait ses pieds. La tete baissé.

Regrettait-elle ce qu'elle a dit ? Surement.

Mais elle avait du mal, énormément de mal, quand il s'agissait de son grand frère. Malgrè le fait qu'il l'est adopté, elle se sentait vraiment comme sa soeur de sang. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient liés.

Avait-elle, inconsciement espère autre chose ? Peut-etre.

Vu sa réaction, on pouvait tout imaginer !

Quand a Renji, lui était content. Trop heureux que son Capitaine puisse se défouler sur autre chose que lui. Et puis, il fallait le dire, son Capitaine méritait de retrouvé quelqu'un. Sa défunte femme était morte il y a plus de 12 ans, s'il se souvenait bien.

Cela en faisait du temps seul ! Il était un homme avant tout ! Il avait des besoins.

Ichigo allait surement changé sa vie de Capitaine coincé et polaire !

Ils le méritaient le bonheur.

Du coté de Byakuya (pensées):

Quand Ichigo et moi avions finit, je partis voir ma soeur. Je la savais fragile d'esprit mais pas à ce point !

Je l'avais finalement retrouvé, grace au Capitaine Ukitake, et à une séance de papotage forcé devant un thé. Elle etait, tout simplement, chez Renji, j'aurai du y penser ! C'était pourtant évident !

Je m'approchais de ce qui servait de "maison" à mon lieutenant, je respirais un bon coup, me rassurant sur le fait que ma soeur n'était pas si timbré que cela !

Alors que j'allai frapper, je m'arretais net.

Derrière la porte en bois, qui semblait souffrir du temps, on pouvait entendre des voix. Il reconnut celle de son lieutenant, ainsi que de sa soeur.

-Non, mais tu te rends compte ! Mon frère et Ichigo, là sur la table de salon, faisant l'amour ! S'écria sa soeur.

-He bin !

-C'était...atroce pour moi de regarder ça !

-Hé bin ! Répéta le rouge.

-Mais tu vas arreter de répèter la meme chose ! Hurla-t-elle, à bout de nerf.

-Oh tu te calmes ! Ce n'est rien ! Il est pas mort ton frère !

Je n'en revenais pas. Renji, mon stupide lieutenant, maladroit, me défender ! Incroyable ! Et devant ma soeur !

-Je te signale qu'on parle de ton Capitaine ! Reprit Rukia.

-Ba justement ! Cela fait un certain temps que ta soeur Hisana est morte ! Il est restè seul pendant tout ce temps ! Lui dit Renji.

-Non, non il n'était pas seul ! Je suis la moi !

-Rukia, tu es la petite soeur d'Hisana, qu'il a adopté ! Sexuellement et sentimentalement parlant tu ne lui sers à rien ! Tu ne vas pas sortir avec ton frère !

Elle hocha la tete.

-Peut-etre qu'il a trouvé en Ichigo, la personne qu'il cherché ! Tu sais, il est agrèable Ichigo quand il braille pas et qu'il connecte tous ces neurones.

Je souris à sa phrase. C'est vrai qu'au début Ichigo me paraissait inutile pour la soul society, bryuant, idiot et j'en passe. La preuve qu'il faut toujours apprendre à connaitre les gens qui sont autour de nous.

Pendant que je réflèchissais un silence s'était installés entre mon lieutenant et ma soeur. J'en profitais donc pour intervenir.

Toc Toc Toc

-Entrer. S'exclama le rouge.

-Nn...nii-sama ?! Dit Rukia.

-Rukia. Pourquoi réagis-tu comme une gamine pourrie gatée ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise que je lui parle ainsi.

-Ni-sama, pourquoi...Ichigo ?

-Tu es pourtant bien placée pour savoir qu'on ne choisit pas ses sentiments. Ils naissent, ils éclorent et grandissent au fur et à mesure que notre amour grandit pour celui ou celle qui est fait pour nous. Ne nous juge pas. Tu n'en as pas le droit.

Elle baissa la tete, honteuse, je suppose.

-Je...suis désolé, nii-sama. Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai réagis comme cela. Réussit-elle à dire au bord des larmes.

-Rukia, j'aime Ichigo de tout mon coeur, mais cela ne changera rien, tu es ma soeur et lui ton ami.

Renji qui était derrière, n'avais rien dit, il écoutait dans son coin. Je crois qu'il avait peur des représailles s'il disait quelque chose.

Cette histoire devait se terminer, c'était agaçant de la voir tourner autour de nous comme une mouche attiré par un morceau de viande.

Je ne l'étais pas habituellement, mais avec Ichi tout changé, je n'aimais pas voir quelqu'un tourné trop près de lui, fille ou garçon.

Quand je partis de chez Renji, je sentis un lourd poids s'envoler de mes épaules. On allait pouvoir continuer notre vie paisiblement. Il fallait juste faire comprendre aux vieux qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'accepter Ichigo.

Et puis, je dois m'occuper de présenté officiellement Ichigo comme mon compagnon à tous les autres. Pas chose facile !


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre non corrigé.

Chapitre 24:

Résumé:

Quand je partis de chez Renji, je sentis un lourd poids s'envoler de mes épaules. On allait pouvoir continuer notre vie paisiblement. Il fallait juste faire comprendre aux vieux qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'accepter Ichigo.

Et puis, je dois m'occuper de présenter officiellement Ichigo comme mon compagnon à tous les autres. Pas chose facile !

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Après que Byakuya soit partit pour pouvoir discuter, de nouveau, avec sa soeur, je me retrouvais seul dans le salon. Je reprennais, doucement, mon souffle.

Quand je me sentais suffisamment bien pour faire un tour dehors. J'observais allègrement le paysage, quand soudain, quelqu'un m'attrapa violement le poignet.

Je soupirais d'avance, des futurs problèmes que j'allai avoir.

Et je ne mettais pas tromper. La personne n'était qu'autre que le capitaine Zaraki.

-Hé gamin ! Bats toi avec moi ! Me hurla t-il au visage.

Je me retournais complètement vers lui, déjà lasse des conservations que j'allais avoir avoir lui, c'est-à-dire, essayer de le convaincre de me foutre la paix.

Il m'avait suivit partout. Agaçant. Voila le mot qu'il convenait le mieux pour lui.

-ICHIGO ! Je veux un combat !

-Mais oui mais oui. Lui dis-je en secouant la main dans sa direction, tout en continuant mon chemin.

Toute la soul society regardait ce manège étrange.

-Ichigo ! Que fais-tu ici ?! Lui demanda le capitaine Ukitake, toujours aussi serein que d'habitude.

-Je suis venu me réfugier...enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr.

-Te réfugier ?!

-Oui, le capitaine Zaraki me suis partout pour essayer de me convaincre de me battre avec lui.

-Oh ! Sacré capitaine Zaraki. Il ne changera jamais. Sourit-il.

-Mouais ! Lui dis-je amer.

Une heure plus tard

Que c'était agréable de pouvoir boire un thé au calme. Le capitaine Ukitake avait fermé les yeux et humait tranquillement l'odeur de son thé.

Le chant des oiseaux, le vent qui souffle légèrement, le bruit de l'eau de la petite fontaine, qui était installé dans le salon, tous ses bruits étaient agréables.

J'aurais aimé que ce moment dur. Seulement, voila à la soul society rien ne se passe comme on le souhaite.

Zaraki avait réussit à me retrouver. Et donc pour avoir, enfin, la paix je décidais d'accepter sa proposition.

C'est donc en plein combat, que mon amant me trouva, dans la salle d'entraînement de la onzième division, avec la plupart des shinigamis en train de nous regarder.

Je pus le voir fronçer les sourcils.

Une semaine plus tard

Tous les serviteurs de la noble famille de Byakuya couraient dans tous les sens. Certains, quand ils se croiser, s'arrêtaient et parler brièvement puis repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Mais que se passe-t-il donc ici ?! Me demandais-je, en me grattant la tête.

Je les observais donc, m'amusant de leurs réactions et m'étonnant de leurs rapidité.

Au bout d'un moment, je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte. C'est une servante qui me réveilla gentiment. Elle me sourit et dit.

-Excusez moi, Kurosaki-sama, mais vous devez vous habiller.

Je la regardais étonné, les yeux encore dans la brume, les idées confuses.

-Euh...ba...

-Suivez-moi. Me dit-elle.

Je la suivis donc, déboussolé.

Elle me conduisit dans la chambre de Byakuya. Je m'aperçus que, sur le lit, était posé un kimono pour homme. Il était magnifique.

Rouge sang, avec des motifs or et orange. Il était en soie. Il devait coûter cher.

Elle m'aida à l'enfiler, puis me coiffa.

Ensuite, je fûs conduis jusque devant les portes, en bois sculptés, d'une salle de la famille Kuchiki. On pouvait entendre des voix derrière celles-ci. Que se passait-il ?

Puis, j'entendis une voix masculine parlait seul, et soudain les portes s'ouvrirent.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Enfin ! J'avais enfin pus m'expliquer avec ma soeur, non sans l'aide de mon lieutenant. La dernière tâche qu'il me restait à faire, s'était de présenter Ichigo officiellement.

D'ailleurs, je décidais d'aller le chercher.

Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de le retrouver en plein combat avec le capitaine de la onzième division. Ce type était vraiment contrariant.

Quatres heures. Ce fût le temps que je dus à attendre pour pouvoir serrer dans mes bras mon amant. J'allais pouvoir en profiter.

Une semaine plus tard

Ce matin je me levais tôt. Tout devais être parfait. Mes serviteurs avaient étaient prévenut, aucun souci ne devait entraver cette journée.

Le stress montait de plus en plus. Quelques heures heures avant, j'avais étais voir si ma soeur était bien la, et sur le point de se préparer.

Alors que je regardais tout les derniers préparatifs s'installer une heure avant, ma soeur arriva pour me montrer sa tenue.

Elle souriait. J'espèrais juste qu'elle continue pendant toute la journée.

Ca y est, il était l'heure. Les invités arrivaient. Ils furent accueillit par des serviteurs.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, je pus donc, les voir.

Les serviteurs qui avaient été réquisitionnés pour l'occasion les installèrent à leurs places prévus.

La table avait été mise en forme de u arrondi.

Quand tous mes invités, c'est-à-dire les capitaines, les lieutenants, des nobles, et la famille Kuchiki, furent installés je pris place au milieu.

Je pouvais donc voir tous mes invités. Rukia qui était à ma droite souriait toujours. Je comprenais pourquoi vu sa place. Mais, je pense qu'elle arrêterait bientôt.

Mon instinct me le criait.

Je me levais, en fixant un point imaginaire sur le mur en face de moi.

-Merci à tous d'être venus. Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous se demandent pourquoi je vous ai invités aujourd'hui. Je repris brièvement mon souffle.

Ma main tremblait légèrement.

-J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer, tout le monde me fixait, aujourd'hui, je vais vous présenter la personne qui pour moi est devenue la plus importante.

Un petit bruit de voix se fit entendre.

-Bykuya, osa demander un de mes oncles, tu vas nous présenter ta future épouse ?!

Dans la salle, certains souriaient d'autre pas, d'autres étaient surprit.

-Oui. Dis-je en souriant amusé.

C'est à ce moment la, que les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils se tournèrent vers celles-ci.

Mon coeur battait la chamade. Ce fût encore pire quand je l'aperçus.

Il marchait tranquillement derrière une servante. Il était tendu.

Le bruit recouvrit la salle. Tout le monde étaient choqués, ou surprit.

Il s'installa à côté de moi. Je m'assis.

Sans m'occuper du bruit, ni des regards, je pris la main droite d'Ichigo dans la mienne. Il osa enfin me regarder.

Tout en lui caressant la main, pour le calmer, je lui souris.

Il m'esquissa, enfin un sourire. Heureux de le voir se détendre, je lui baisé la main doucement. Un bruit derrière moi nous interpella. Je me tournais vers le bruit, tout en gardant la main d'Ichigo dans la mienne. Ce n'étais que ma soeur.

Surprise, elle avait laissé échappé un cri.

-Rukia, que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui chuchotais-je.

-Je...je suis désolé, nii-sama, cela m'a...

-Surprise de voir que nous sommes pas que des bêtes de sexe et que nous avons des moments tendre ?

Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse.

Du côté de ma famille, ils étaient pour la plupart choqués, ils protestaient dans leur coin, certains, rares, nous regardaient perplexe mais sans animosité.

Ukitake, souriait, un sourire qui voulait dire, enfin tu as retrouvés quelqu'un ! Son grand et fidèle ami, le capitaine Kyoraku, souriait également.

La plupart des autres capitaines nous regardaient, sans vraiment de réaction.

Le reste du déjeuner se déroula sans encombre. J'avais gardé la main d'Ichigo dans la mienne, se qui l'empêchait de manger correctement, vu qu'il est droitier.

Il retira gentiment sa main de dans la mienne.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Je me retrouvais devant tous les capitaines, nobles de la soul society. Mon stress monta d'un cran.

Je marchais tranquillement derrière la servante. Tendu.

Une immense pluie de parole recouvrit la salle. Tout le monde avaient l'air choqués.

Je m'installais à la place que m'indiqua la servant, c'est-à-dire à côté de Byakuya.

Mon amant, ne se préoccupa pas des regards des autres et me prit la main, d'une manière douce. Je tournais mon regard vers lui.

C'est à ce moment la, qu'il décida de me caresser la main. Il avait craqué !

Pour ne pas lui paraître trop tendu, je lui souris. Apparement, ma réaction lui fit plaisir, puisqu'il me baisa la main. J'essayais de garder mon calme. Difficile ! J'inspirais, expirais. Pendant ma séance de zen attitude, un bruit m'interrompit.

Je regardais par dessus l'épaule de Byakuya. Ce qui ne me surpris peu, c'est que le bruit suspect, venait de Rukia !

Qu'avait-elle encore ?! Soupirais-je intérieurement.

Byakuya se pencha légèrement vers elle.

-Rukia, que t'arrive-t-il ? Lui chuchota-t-il.

-Je...je suis désolé, nii-sama, cela m'a...

-Surprise de voir que nous sommes pas que des bêtes de sexe et que nous avons des moments tendre ?

Je décidais de ne plus m'occuper de son cas, car cela m'irritais au plus au point !

Voila que je parlais comme mon amant maintenant !

Du côté de sa famille, ils avaient l'air choqués de chez choqués ! Certains même protestaient en tapant du poing contre la pauvre table !

Quelques-uns, comme même, nous fixés sans avaoir l'air choqués, ou alors ils ne laissaient rien paraître ! Ils étaient vraiment forts !

De l'autre côté, je pouvais voir les capitaines, qui eux, pour la plupart sans moquaient complètement ! Ils profitaient juste du repas, qui était sûrement outragemnt cher !

A la fin du repas, les nobles et les capitaines, étaient invités à prendre le thé dehors.

L'idée du siécle, si la famille de Byakuya avait decidés de nous tuer en cachette !

Heureusement, non, ils n'avaient pas eu cette idée. Non, eux avaient préfèrés, hurler !

Ils me donné mal à la tête ! Pourtant j'avais l'habitude avec mon père.

Mais une dizaine a crier leur opinion s'etait de trop pour ma pauvre petite tête.

Byakuya s'en apperçut et me caressa le front, les tempes, et les cheveux, pour me calmer. Que c'était agrèable !

Toute sa famille nous regarda perplexe.

-Vous crier tellement fort que vous avez donné la migraine à Ichigo. Leur dit-il calmement.

-Byakuya ?

-Oui mon oncle ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu te marier avec...

-Ichigo ?

-Oui.

-Je l'aime tout simplement.

-Mais il ne pourra pas te donner un héritier !

-Il y a Rukia.

-Elle n'est pas née noble !

-C'est ma soeur !

Le bruit recommença aussitôt.

-Aahh ! J'ai mal à la tête ! M'exclamais-je tout en échouant sur le lit de mon amant.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mon chéri.

-Pas grave, il le fallait.

Il m'embrassa le front, tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

-Tu as étais trés courageux et exemplaire aujourd'hui. Me complimenta-t-il.

-Parce que d'habitude je suis insuportable ?!

-Mmm...ça dépends.

Je roulais des yeux et tournais la tête vers mon amant.

-J'espère que tu sais te retenir !

-Me...retenir ?!

-Oui, de faire l'amour.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Car le gamin que je suis va bouder pendant...un moment !

Il explosa de rire et m'embrassa passionnement.

Que dire, à par qu'il était un peu fou, quand il voulait bien le montrer !

Du côté du narrateur:

Rukia était partit s'isoler dans un coin du jardin après avoir prit le thé avec Renji, le capitaine Ukitake, le capitaine Kyoraku et d'autre.

Elle avait besoin de réflèchir. Ce n'est comme même pas banale, qu'un noble de la soul society veulent épouser un simple shinigami remplaçant !

Surtout quand ce dernier est ami avec la soeur du noble.

Renji, avait préfèrait la laisser seule. Il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin.

Elle observa le paysage tout en repensant au déjeuner. Au départ elle avait été contente d'être à la droite de son frère, cela montrer qu'elle était son héritière, seulement voir Ichigo à sa gauche, l'avait troublé.

Son frère montrait à tout le monde qu'il mettait Ichigo, simple shinigami remplaçant, au rang d'épouse de noble.

La chance qu'elle avait, s'était qu'Ichigo était un homme. Il ne pourrait jamais donné d'enfant à son frère et elle resterait son héritière.

Elle soupira rassuré à cette pensée. L'avenir ne serait peut-être pas si nul, en fait !


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25:

Résumé:

La chance qu'elle avait, s'était qu'Ichigo était un homme. Il ne pourrait jamais donné d'enfant à son frère et elle resterait son héritière.

Elle soupira rassuré à cette pensée. L'avenir ne serait peut-être pas si nul, en fait !

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

A la fin du repas, les nobles et les capitaines, étaient invités à prendre le thé dehors, nous laissant seuls, en famille.

Des que tout le monde fût sortit, ma famille commença à hurler. Ils voulaient tous parler plus forts les uns que les autres.

Je regardais mon amant et vit qu'il grimaçait. Je lui caressais le front, les tempes et ses magnifiques cheveux. A priori, vu son visage, il avait l'air d'apprécier.

Ma famille fût surprit de me voir agir de cette manière avec Ichigo, je n'avais jamais fais ça avec Hisana.

-Vous crier tellement fort que vous avez donné la migraine à Ichigo. Leur dis-je calmement.

-Byakuya ?

-Oui mon oncle ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu te marier avec...

-Ichigo ?

-Oui.

-Je l'aime tout simplement.

-Mais il ne pourra pas te donner un héritier !

-Il y a Rukia.

-Elle n'est pas née noble !

-C'est ma soeur !

Le bruit recommença aussitôt, pour le plus grand malheur de mon amant.

-Aahh ! J'ai mal à la tête ! S'exclama Ichigo tout en échouant sur mon lit.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mon chéri. Lui dis-je.

-Pas grave, il le fallait.

Je lui embrassais le front, tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui, sur le lit.

-Tu as étais trés courageux et exemplaire aujourd'hui.

-Parce que d'habitude je suis insuportable ?!

-Mmm...ça dépends.

Il roula des yeux et tourna la tête vers moi.

-J'espère que tu sais te retenir !

-Me...retenir ?!

-Oui, de faire l'amour.

J'écarquilla les yeux, sous la surprise, j'avais peur d'avoir bien compris ce qu'il me disait. Du chantage !

-Car le gamin que je suis va bouder pendant...un moment !

En effet, il m'en faisait. Ce qui m'amusais beaucoup. Je n'eu pu m'empêcher de sourire et ensuite d'explosais de rire. Puis de l'embrassais passionnement.

Une semaine plus tard.

-Byakuya, nous nous sommes réunis et concertés. Après des heures de négociations, nous avons décidés, que nous acceptions votre relation...

Je soupirais de soulagement.

...ainsi que votre mariage. Finit par conclure un de mes oncles.

-Je vous remercie de nous simplifier les choses. Leur dis-je.

-As-tu décidés de te marier tout de suite ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant. Il faut que je l'habitue au façon de faire des nobles.

-Oui, nous comprennons.

La réunion familliale n'avait duré que trentes-minutes contrairement à d'habitude.

Ouf ! Cela m'arrangeais.

Du côté du narrateur:

-Rukia, Rukia ! Appela Renji, tout en courant derrière elle.

Il réussit enfin à la rattrapait.

-Rukia ! Enfin, je te cours après depuis tout à l'heure ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

-Tu as appris, je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien.

-Ecoute il fallait bien qu'il retrouve quelqu'un. S'il ne l'avait pas fait de lui même, c'est votre famille qui lui aurait choisit une épouse.

-Je sais déjà tout ça Renji.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais la tête ?!

-Je ne fais pas la tête ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?! On dirait vraiment pas. Et puis, je comprends que cela te fait bizarre de voir Ichigo avec ton frère.

-Renji, laisse moi tranquille s'il te plait !

Il la regarda surprit. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement étrange de ces-temps-ci.

Qu'avait-elle donc ?!

Elle s'assit sur l'herbe et tailleur et ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi son frère voulait-il épouser Ichigo ?! Même si elle savait que cela ne changerais rien à sa situation, cela la touché émotionnellement.

Elle soupira et se coucha.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Quelques mois après.

Notre mariage n'était pas encore dans l'actualité du moment. Je ne voulais pas faire peur à Ichigo en le pressant. Et puis, nous avons notre temps !

C'était le matin, après une nuit d'amour incroyable avec Ichigo, je me réveillais tout doucement. Je me tourne vers mon amant et m'aperçus que la place à côté de moi était vide. J'entendis vaguement des bruits provenant de la salle de bain.

En entrant à l'intérieur, je trouvais Ichigo, accroupie, la tête dans les wc.

Il tourna la tête vers moi. Il avait l'air fatigué.

-Ichi, tu es malades ?!

Il hôcha simplement la tête pour me répondre.

-Mon pauvre chéri. Je vais demander à une servante de te faire de la soupe et de ramener des médicaments.

-Parce...qu'y a des médocs ici ?! Réussit-il à dire.

-Oui.

Je le mis au lit d'office, voulant qu'il se repose. Il s'endormit aussitôt.

Au bout de deux semaines, il était encore malade. Personne ne comprit se qu'il avait.

M'inquiètant, je demandais au capitaine Unohana de venir le voir.

-Alors ?!

-C'est étrange. Je ne trouve rien ! Il est en parfait santé.

-A part le fait qu'il vomit, et qu'il est fatigué.

-Oui. Je vais lui faire d'autre examen.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Byakuya était revenu de sa réunion familliale avec le sourire. Sa famille avait apparement, accepté notre relation.

Il était donc heureux.

Un matin, après avoir passé une nuit d'amour géniale avec Byakuya, je me réveillais tout doucement. A peine, m'étais assis dans le lit, que je me mis a me sentir mal.

Une envie de vomir m'envahis. Je fûs obligé de courir au wc.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté dans les wc, mais quand Byakuya se réveilla, j'y étais encore.

Il vint me voir.

-Ichi, tu es malades ?!

Trop fatigué j'hôchais simplement la tête pour lui répondre.

-Mon pauvre chéri. Je vais demander à une servante de te faire de la soupe et de ramener des médicaments.

-Parce...qu'y a des médocs ici ?! Réussis-je à dire.

-Oui.

Il me porta jusqu'au lit. Il me fixa quelques instants, pusiqu'après je m'endormis.

Au bout de deux semaines, mon état ne s'était pas amélioré, ni même aggravé d'ailleurs. Il décida de faire venir le capitaine de la quatrième division.

Elle m'examina, me fit passer quelques tests, mais rien. Elle ne trouva rien de suspect chez moi.

Du côté du narrateur:

L'état de santé d'Ichigo avait fait le tour de la soul society en un rien de temps.

-Hé Renji !

-Ouep ?!

-T'as eu des nouvelles d'Ichigo ?

-Non. Apparement, ils se sont décidés à appeler un arrancar.

-Pourquoi faire ?!

-Ba comme Ichi est un Vizard, Unohanna pense que cela serait mieux de demander à l'un d'entre eux ce que les arrancars peuvent avoir comme problème.

-Mais Hirako et Muguruma sont des vizard aussi !

-Oui, mais aucuns ne savent ce qu'ils a, et puis eux même ne savent pas ce qu'ils peuvent vraiment avoir comme problème.

-Ah ok, j'espère qu'ils trouveront ce qu'il a.

-Alors quand est-ce qu'il arrive l'arrancar ?! Demanda le capitaine Hirako.

-Aujourd'hui même. Lui répondit le capitaine Muguruma.

-Mais quand exactement ?!

-Mmm...une heure.

-Hein ?! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire tout de suite ! Hurla Hirako.

-Mmm...non, c'est plus marrant comme ça.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Szayel Apporro Granz.

-L'arrancar scientifique ?!

-Mmm...oui y a que lui qui peux savoir.

Trois heures plus tard.

-Interessant ! Vraiment très interessant ! S'exclama Szayel.

-Alors ?!...alors ?! Demanda impatiencement le capitaine de la douzième division.

Unohanna , elle, les regarda sans rien dire, mais elle attendait tout autant que son collègue.

L'arrancar, se tourna vers eux, le sourire aux lévres.

-L'explication est très simple. Chez nous les arrancars, nous avons ce que l'on appelle, un oméga. Ca donne un truc du genre homme/femme chez vous. Sauf que nous les oméga marche que cela soit deux femmes ou deux hommes.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport. S'exclama Mayuri.

-J'y viens, j'y viens. Dans le cas des oméga, quelque que soit le sexe des arrancars, il y a forcement un male et une femelle. Un dominant, un dominé. Le dominé devient la femelle.

-Oui, mais Kurosaki-san n'est pas un arrancar. Dit doucement Unohanna.

-Justement ! Le cas des oméga marche comme même pour lui, mais du coup, dans le cas d'un vizard, on va dire qu'il a une moitié de gêne et il peux être un oméga dominant ou dominé. Et dans son cas je dirais qu'il est le dominé, puisqu'il est enceinte !

-Hein ?! S'écriea les deux capitaines.

-Tout son corps est en train de changer pour qu'il puisse accueillir un embryon.

-Le capitaine Kuchiki va être papa ! Dit très sérieusement Unohanna.

-Alors ce sont des naussées matinales qu'il a ?

-Tout à fait.

-Il va falloir leur dire. Cela ne va pas être évident !

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Unohanna, Mayuri et l'arrancar aux cheveux roses vinrent nous voir un après-midi.

Ce qui m'inquièta un peu.

-Bonjour à vous deux. S'exclama l'arrancar.

-Bonjour.

-Nous nous permettons de venir vous voir car nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Cela à l'air important. Déclara Byakuya.

-Assez.

Il eu un silence. Je les regardais tous les trois, sans comprendre.

-Kurosaki. Dit l'arrancar.

Je relevais la tête vers lui.

-Vous êtes enceinte. Me lâcha-t-il. Ses mots eut l'effet d'une bombe pour nous deux.

-Hein ?! Firent en même temps.

Ils hôchèrent tous la tête, nous faisons comprendre qu'ils ne racontaient pas n'importe quoi.

-Comment ?!

-Vous êtes un vizard, en clair, vos gênes de hollow ont prit le dessus sur le reste de votre corps. Chez nous deux hommes peuvent avoir un enfant.

Je me tournais vers mon amant.

-En clair indirectement c'est de ta faute !

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Pourquoi donc ?!

-C'est toi qui m'a troué la première fois et qui à enclenchait ma venu à la soul society.

-C'est pas faux ! Avoua-t-il.

-Donc je vais...mettre au monde un enfant ?!

-Oui.

-Euh...comment ?! Je veux dire...je suis un homme !

-Une grossesse humaine dure neuf mois, je crois bien, et bien nous, elle dure onze mois, pendant les deux premiers mois, votre corps va se preparer à accueillir l'enfant, ensuite l'embryon va arriver et se développer.

J'étais dans le brouillard totalement, j'allais être père, alors que mon amant est un homme. Chez les humains ce n'était pas possible !

Ma vie n'avait vraiment rien de commun avec les autres.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

J'étais resté, le plus possible, aux côtés d'Ichi. J'étais un peu inquièt, cela me faisait penser à de mauvais souvenirs. Les dernières moments de la vie d'Hisana.

Quand il revint me voir, après que Szayel l'arrancar l'est examiné, il était très fatigué.

Il s'assit à côté de moi. Soupira. Je le pris dans mes bras. J'avais envie de le caliner. De lui montrer qu'il était important pour moi.

Quand ils vinrent nous voir, Ichigo, avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule, fermés le yeux.

-Bonjour à vous deux. S'exclama Szayel.

-Bonjour.

-Nous nous permettons de venir vous voir car nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Cela à l'air important. Déclarais-je.

-Assez.

Il eu un silence. Ichigo avait visiblement l'air confus.

-Kurosaki. Dit l'arrancar.

Il releva la tête vers Szayel.

-Vous êtes enceinte. Nous dit-il. Ses mots eut l'effet d'une bombe pour nous deux.

-Hein ?! Firent en même temps.

Ils hôchèrent tous la tête, nous faisons comprendre qu'ils ne racontaient pas n'importe quoi.

-Comment ?!

-Vous êtes un vizard, en clair, vos gênes de hollow ont prit le dessus sur le reste de votre corps. Chez nous deux hommes peuvent avoir un enfant.

Il se tourna vers moi brusquement.

-En clair indirectement c'est de ta faute !

J'écarquilla les yeux.

-Pourquoi donc ?!

-C'est toi qui m'a troué la première fois et qui à enclenchait ma venu à la soul society.

-C'est pas faux ! Avouais-je après une petite réflexion.

-Donc je vais...mettre au monde un enfant ?!

-Oui.

-Euh...comment ?! Je veux dire...je suis un homme !

-Une grossesse humaine dure neuf mois, je crois bien, et bien nous, elle dure onze mois, pendant les deux premiers mois, votre corps va se preparer à accueillir l'enfant, ensuite l'embryon va arriver et se développer.

Nous allions être pères ! Pour nous c'était inattendu. Mais au moins, ma famille allait nous laissé tranquille puisqu'Ichigo allait me donner un héritier.

J'étais heureux, bouleversé, et inquièt pour mon amant. Beaucoup d'émotion en une journée.

Du côté du narrateur:

Rukia sortait de sa division pour transmettre un message à la douzième division, elle n'avait pas l'air très enchanté d'être obligé de le faire.

C'est la qu'elle les vus. Le capitaine de la douzième division, le capitaine Unohanna et Szayel, un arrancar.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour les regarder se diriger vers le manoir familliale des Kuchiki.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'ils font ? Pourquoi vont-ils chez nous ?!

Elle reprit sa route presque aussitôt. Le devoir l'appelait.

Après que les deux capitaines et l'arrancar soient partit du manoir, Renji et Rukia, décidèrent d'y aller.

Quelle ne fût pas leur suprise de retrouver Ichigo en kimono d'intèrieur et Byakuya assit sur la terrasse. Ils étaient silencieux. Beaucoup trop aux goûts des deux amis.

-Nii-sama, pourquoi les capitaines Unohanna et Mayuri ainsi que l'arrancar Szayel sont venus ici ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la brune inquiète.

Byakuya soupira.

-Asseyez-vous tous les deux. Ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans un bruit. Ils attendirent que le brun commençe à parler.

-Ce...ce qu'on va vous dire va...certainement vous choquer ! Mais...mais il n' y a pas de mais d'ailleurs. Finit-il sa phrase en parlant a lui même.

Sa soeur et son vice capitaine se regardèrent surprit. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient comme ça !

Il prit une longue inspiration puis dit:


	26. Chapter 26

Merci pour tous vos comms. ctofi1 un grand merci à toi ^^

Note: Hello mes petits lecteurs. Je me suis donné à fond pour terminé ce chapitre car demain matin je pars à 6h à côté de paris, enfin bref, je ne pourrais pas écrire pendant quatre, cinq jours. Donc je vous offre le 26 eme chapitre, un peu comme un cadeau de noël avant noël. J'espere que cela vous fera plaisir.

Bonne lecture et Joyeuses fêtes à tous. Votre petit auteur(e) Chizu Aki qui vous adore.

Chapitre 26:

Résumé:

-Ce...ce qu'on va vous dire va...certainement vous choquer ! Mais...mais il n' y a pas de mais d'ailleurs. Finit-il sa phrase en parlant a lui même.

Sa soeur et son vice capitaine se regardèrent surprit. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient comme ça !

Il prit une longue inspiration puis dit:

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées)

Il fallait que, maintenant qu'on savait d'où venait le problème, le dire à ma soeur. Chose que, je redoutais fortement, avec sa manie de tout prendre de travers.

Je pris le temps de boire un thé, tranquillement avec Ichigo.

C'est la que ma soeur et mon vice capitaine débarquèrent.

-Nii-sama, pourquoi les capitaines Unohanna et Mayuri ainsi que l'arrancar Szayel sont venus ici ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la brune inquiète.

Byakuya soupira.

-Asseyez-vous tous les deux. Ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans un bruit.

-Ce...ce qu'on va vous dire va...certainement vous choquer ! Mais...mais il n' y a pas de mais d'ailleurs.

Je pris une longue inspiration puis me lançais:

-Ichigo et moi allons...

-Oui nous savons, vous marier ! Me dit séchement ma soeur.

-Oui, certes mais pas tout de suite !

-Alors quoi ?!

-Laisse moi finir nom d'un chien ! M'emportais-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux quelques instants.

-Bon, nous allons avoir...un enfant.

-Hein ?! Criea Renji.

Rukia ne disait rien. Tête baissé.

J'attendis quelques instants pour voir si elle allait dire quelque chose, mais rien.

-Rukia ?!

Soudain, en tendant l'oreille, je pouvais distinguer un bruit de sanglot.

Je relevais le menton de ma soeur, de ma main droite, et la je pu voir qu'elle pleurait.

Elle se leva brusquement.

-Tu m'as trahis Nii-sama ! Hurla-t-elle en partant en courant.

-Qu'est-ce-qui lui prends ?! Demandais-je.

-Je crois, qu'elle est jalouse.

-Jalouse ?!

-Elle voulait vous garder pour elle toute seule au départ. Et puis, vous vous êtes mit avec Ichigo. Elle a eu du mal à l'accepter, mais elle s'est dit qu'elle serait toujours votre héritière alors elle a laissé faire. Conclut Renji.

-Elle fait un brother complexe ?! Ajouta mon amant.

-On est pas dans le caca ! M'exclamais-je.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Après la petite annonce choc de ma grossesse à Rukia et Renji, je retournais voir Unohanna et Szayel pour un examen approfondit.

-Ah Kurosaki-san ! Fit Unohanna.

Son sourire habituelle sur le visage.

-Oh Kurosaki vous voila ! S'exclama Szayel.

-Bonjour à vous deux.

-Allongez-vous. M'ordonna, gentiment, Unohanna.

Je m'éxcutais.

Szayel plaça un objet, dont je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir du nom, sur mon ventre.

C'était froid.

-Alors ?

-Nous pouvons dire sans souci que vous êtes au sixième mois de grossesse vizard.

-Donc à quatre mois de grossesse humaine ?! Déjà ?!

-Oui tout a fait Kurosaki. Et oui cela passe vite et puis au début on ne voit pas les premiers symptômes, et le ventre ne s'arrondie pas toujours.

-Vous...

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtes de parler ?!

-Mmm...intèressant. Surprenant.

Unohanna se rapprocha de Szaeyl.

-Alors ?

-C'est incroyable ! Continua Szayel.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe bon sang ?! Hurlais-je.

-Hé bien, hé bien, Kurosaki, je suis fier de vous annoncer que vous attendez des jumeaux !

-Hein ?!

-Vous en avez deux à l'intèrieur. Dit doucement Unohanna, en me caressant les cheveux.

De retour dans le manoir Kuchiki, je m'assis sur un pouf du salon. Prenant le temps de me reposer. J'en avais besoin !

Entre Rukia qui me detestait sûrement, à cause de son brother complexe, et maintenant j'apprenais que je portais des jumeaux. Le pompom.

Alors que je me détentais, j'entendis des paroles dans la pièce d'à côté. Je tendis l'oreille par simple curiosoté.

-TU M'AS TRAHIS NII-SAMA.

Cela ne pouvait-être que Rukia. Qu'elle était bruyante !

-Rukia, calmes-toi, tu te donnes en spectacle devant tous les serviteurs ! Essaya de la calmer Byakuya.

-NON. JE M'EN FOUS !

-Bon, il faut qu'on régle le problème.

-Fais le partir !

-De qui parles-tu ?!

-D'Ichigo !

-Mais enfin Rukia, c'est mon futur époux !

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu tombes amoureux de _lui ?!_

-Rukia ! Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas ! Et puis c'est ton ami !

-C'est juste mon ami sur Terre !

Les paroles cruelles de Rukia me traversèrent le coeur en un seul coup. Aiguisé comme une lame de poignard.

Je me laissais tomber sur le côté, a même le plancher, j'entendais mon coeur battre la chamade, le flot de parole qui se déversait en fond n'était plus distinct.

A présent je ne les entendais plus. Cela m'arrangeais, je n'en pouvais plus. Ces paroles étaient pour moi un poison.

-Ichigo ?! Deux voix crièrent mon prénom.

Je ne moquais guère d'eux, trop absorver par mes pensées.

Je sentis qu'on me secoua légèrement. On me releva et m'obligea à m'asseoire.

J'ouvris finalement les yeux, au bout de quelques minutes.

Byakuya et Rukia étaient devant moi, et me fixaient étrangement.

-Ichigo ?! Ca va ?

-Oui.

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?!

-J...je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...devant elle. Lui répondis-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Ichigo ?! Me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Elle me regarda méchamment.

-Je crois que tout à était dit tout à l'heure. Expliquais-je tout en posant ma main sur mon ventre.

Byakuya me regarda faire et sourit.

-Mon chéri tu as étais voir le capitaine Unohanna ?!

-Oui.

-Et alors ?! Il voulait certainement changé de sujet.

-Nous allons avoir des jumeaux.

-Ah bon ?! Deux ?! Wouah !

-On va avoir du boulot ! M'exclamais-je.

Il me caressa tendrement le ventre. Il avait l'air sur un petit nuage.

Rukia toussa derrière nous, pour montrer qu'elle était toujours la.

-Oui Rukia ?! Demanda Byakuya, la tête sur mon ventre.

-Nii-sama nous devons parler !

-Parler de quoi au juste ?! Il n'avait absolument pas bougé.

-Du fait qu'elle veux que je parte d'ici car tu ne t'occupes plus d'elle.

La petite brune me fixa, très perturbé de voir, que j'avais compris son manège.

-Jje...

Ses yeux me lancaient des éclairs.

-C'est MON frère ! Me hurla-t-elle.

-Techniquement non ! Lui indiqua-t-il.

-Hein ?! Fût les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à dire ! Quoi de plus normal, après avoir entendu ça de la bouche de son frère.

-Tu es la soeur de ma première femme Hisana, donc ma belle-soeur, je t'ai adopté, car c'était son souhait. Cela ne veux en aucun dire que tu as tout les droits !

Le coup de grâce pour elle.

J'aurais pu entendre son coeur se brisait en milles morceaux. Dur. Mais, mérité !

Je l'ai sauvé de la mort, alors que SON frère l'a laissé mourir, et comment je suis remercié, en me traitant irrespectueusement devant son frère !

Si j'avais été noble, j'aurai eu le droit de la punir. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

-Nii-sama. Elle avait son petit air de chien battut.

-Désolé Rukia, mais tu m'obliges à te remettre à ta place. Tu n'es pas censés te comporter de la sorte, surtout vis-à-vis d'Ichigo. Oui, il va devenir mon époux, oui il va me donner des enfants, mais il t'a aussi sauvé la vie. Chose que même moi n'ai eu le courage de faire ! Tu lui dois un minimum de respect.

Il eut un petit silence, elle baissa la tête. Puis quand elle l'a releva et me dit:

-Excuse moi Ichigo. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être comporté de la sorte envers toi. C'était injuste.

-Excuse accepté. Lui dis-je, par politesse. Car j'avais décidé de ne pas laissé passer cet incident regrettable pour elle, et totalement injustifié pour moi.

-Voila le sujet est clos ! Déclara Byakuya.

La semaine suivant cet évènement, Rukia, avait décidé, pour se faire pardonner de m'aider, en me collant littèralement. Sauf qu'elle me gêné plus qu'autre chose !

Mon amant avait trouvé ça attendrissant ! Tu parles, juste une tactique pour se faire pardonner aux yeux de Byakuya.

Alors que je rentrais dans la quatrième division pour passer une échographie, elle, me suivait machinalement, ne sachant pas où j'allais, ni pour quoi faire.

Au moment où je rentrais dans la salle, où m'attendais, Unohanna et Szayel, Rukia me fixa sans comprendre.

-Kuchiki-san ? L'appela Unohanna.

-Oui capitaine Unohanna ?!

-Pouvez-vous attendre dehors je vous prie ?

-Hein ?! Euh...je ne comprends pas pourquoi je...

Elle l'interrompis et la fixa droit dans les yeux, son sourire habituel sur le visage.

-Kuchiki-san, ceci est quelque d'intime, vous comprennez ?

-Mais je suis la soeur de Byakuya !

-Et ?! Ce n'est pas avec vous que Kurosaki-san a fait ces enfants. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre que cela n'est donc pas de votre ressort.

A cet instant je remercie le ciel que le capitaine Unohanna est comprit que la présence de Rukia me gêné.

Sous l'instance du capitaine de la quatrième division, Rukia abondonna l'idée de rester. Elle sortit, et ferma la porte.

Oh bien sûr, j'avais bien remarqué qu'elle était furieuse. Mais je m'en fichais royale !

C'était le seul moment où je pouvais être seul.

La consultation dura une heure.

Quand je sortis de la salle le sourie aux lèvres, Rukia m'attendait, avec Renji !

En me voyant, ils se tournèrent vers moi.

-Oh Ichigo ça va ?!

-Oui merci, et toi ?

-Fatigué ! Trop de trucs à faire.

Alors pourquoi était-il aux côté de miss pot-de-colle ?!

-Alors ?! Me demanda Rukia.

-Alors quoi ?!

-Ba comment...vont-ils ?!

-Je supporse que tu parles des bébés ! Très bien, merci.

-Tu sais leur sexe ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?!

-On ne veux pas savoir.

-C'est dommage.

-C'est notre droit. Lui rétorquais-je gentiment.

-Tout le monde ne parle que de ça à la soul society, le shinigami remplaçant qui va donner naissance au jumeaux de Kuchiki. T'es encore plus célèbre. Sourit Renji.

-Super !

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Rukia n'arrêta pas de me poser des questions sur les bébés. Elle était devenu obsédé !

Au début je cru qu'elle faisait ça pour s'intèresser, seulement, elle en parlé à longueurs de journée.

Un soir, alors qu'on dînaient tous les trois, elle avait de nouveau attaqué le sujet.

-Vous vous rendez compte, ils ont vu que sur Terre, il y a pleins d'accessoire pour eux ! C'est fou !

-Ah bon ?! Lui répondis mon amant, qui lui aussi ne savait pas.

Je venais de déccrochais de la discussion, qui était devenu pénible.

...

-Tu sais Ichigo, quand ils seront la, il faudra que tu fasses attention, Shinji m'a dit que...

-Que quoi ?! l'interrompis-je, qu'est-ce-qu'ils en savent tous, aucuns n'a d'enfant !

-Toi non plus ! Me rétorqua-t-elle, avec un petit sourire au passage.

-Oui, mais moi j'ai deux soeurs jumelles vois-tu, je les ai vu bébés.

Byakuya vu que j'allai craquer, il posa sa main sur la mienne et dit:

-Rukia, laisse Ichigo tranquille, il est fatigué.

-Oui, nii-sama.

Je soupirais.

-J'en peux plus, je rentre. Déclarais-je en me levant.

-Tu rentres ?! Où ça ?! Déclara Rukia.

-Chez moi.

-Su...sur Terre ?! Me demanda inquiet mon chéri.

Son regard m'avais fais de la peine. On aurait dit un enfant qui avait peur d'être abandonné.

-Désolé mon amour, mais si je reste ici, je...je risque de la tuer.

-Moi ?! Fit horrifié Ichigo en se pointant du doigt.

-Oui ! Tu n'arrêtes pas ! Au lieu de t'occuper de mon cas occupes-toi de Renji. Et puis, de plus, il faut que j'annonce à ma famille que je suis...enceinte !

-C'est vrai que tu ne leurs à pas dit encore. Mais...tu...tu reviens vite après ?! Avait demandé Byakuya desespéré.

-Je ne sais pas. Explique à Rukia que ce sont NOS enfants et NOTRE vie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit chien derrière moi. Je n'ai jamais laissé faire mon père, alors je ne la laisserait pas faire non plus. Et puis mon père est médecin.

-D'accord mon amour. Me dit-il, un peu rassuré. Il me prit dans ses bras.

Il tremblait. Il avait eu peur que je le quitte.

-Tu..restes ce soir comme même ?!

-Oui. Je partirais demain matin.

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

Rukia nous regarda, et se leva et partit. Visiblement vexé.

Ce soir je m'en fichais, je voulais le silence et la paix que Byakuya avait apporté dans ma vie.

Toute la nuit Byakuya resta collé à moi, peut-être de peur que je m'en aille pendant la nuit. Mais non j'avais juste besoin de ses bras.

Ce fût dur, le lendemain matin au moment de partir. Il ne voulait pas que je m'en aille. Il m'enlacait fermement, devant tout le monde.

-Mon amour, je dois y aller. Mais je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois régler des details la bas, prevenir ma famille.

-Oui, je comprends.

-Mais je reviens.

-Mmm. Ses yeux habituellement si dur, étaient remplie d'amour et de tritesse.

Je l'embrassais délicatement. Un simple au revoir, enfin, au départ.

Byakuya en avait décidé autrement. Le baiser devint passionné, remplie d'amour.

-Juste pour pas que tu m'oublies, et que tu penses à moi. Me dit-il.

Ce qu'il était mignon !

Il me regarda jusqu'à ce que le portail se referme sur moi. Il n'arrivait pas à me quitter des yeux. Je lui fis un baiser imaginaire. Il tendit la main, et fit semblant de l'attraper et le plaça sur son coeur.

Un sourire sur le visage, ses yeux remplie de joie et de cette lueur que j'aime tant. L'amour.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27:

Note: Je viens de voir que j'avais fais quelques erreurs dans le 26. Ce n'est pas moquais mais m'occupais, ni ces enfants mais ses enfants. Voila desolé je le corrigerais.

Reviews:

ctof1: Oui Rukia ne sait pas ce qu'elle veux, une fois elle ne veux pas de lui, et maintenant elle le colle ! Et oui deux ! J'ai mis le paquet lol.

Résumé:

-Juste pour pas que tu m'oublies, et que tu penses à moi. Me dit-il.

Ce qu'il était mignon !

Il me regarda jusqu'à ce que le portail se referme sur moi. Il n'arrivait pas à me quitter des yeux. Je lui fis un baiser imaginaire. Il tendit la main, et fit semblant de l'attraper et le plaça sur son coeur.

Un sourire sur le visage, ses yeux remplie de joie et de cette lueur que j'aime tant. L'amour.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Au moment où j'entrais dans la maison de ma famille, mon père accoure et essaye de me frapper. Comme d'habitude, je l'évitais et m'assis tranquillement dans la cuisine.

Il se releva, et me sourit.

-Mon fiiiillls ! Cria-t-il.

-Bonjour papa. Comment vas-tu ?

-Fils ?! Tu te sens bien ?!

-Oui bien papa. J'ai besoin que tu m'examines.

-Oh ! Une consultation familliale !

Je lui souris.

Il m'emmena dans la clinique.

Pendant qu'il était en train de m'examiner, je fixais le plafond, attendant la réaction de mon père. Elle vint au bout d'une minute.

-Ooooohh mon dieu ! (Janice sort de ce corps ! Friend)

-Félicitation papa, tu vas être grand-père. Lui dis tout souriant, en me relevant sur mes coudes.

Il avait à présent la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

-Cc...co...comment...est-ce possible ?! Tu es un homme !

-En un mot. Vizard.

Il s'assit. Se frotta le front.

-Je n'en reviens pas.

-Je comprends. J'ai eu une réaction plus ou moins semblable.

-Ooooooohhh mon ffiiiillls va être papa ! Cria-t-il soudaine en se relevant très rapidement.

Ses vieilles habitudes de cinglés le reprennait !

Mes soeurs arrivèrent en courant, attirés par le boucan qu'il faisait.

-Papa, qu'as-tu ?! Demanda Inquiète Yuzu.

-J'ai appris une nouvelle surprenante.

-Qu'as-tu appris encore ! S'exclama Karin.

-Votre grand-frère va être papa !

-Ah bon ?! S'exclamèrent mes soeurs.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une copine ! Dit Karin.

-Il n'en a pas. C'est lui qui va le mettre au monde. Ajouta papa des étoiles dans les yeux. Un vrai gosse.

Les jumelles écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Mais...mais...comment ?! Demanda Karin.

-C'est compliqué, mais en bref c'est en partie de la faute de mon côté shinigami.

Je voulais leur évitais le mal de crâne assuré. Surtout qu'elles étaient au courant depuis pas si longtemps de l'existence des shinigamis.

-Tu veux dire à cause de cet étrange masque blanc ?! Ajouta Yuzu, à ma surprise.

-Oui c'est ça.

-Oh ! Alors nous allons être tata !

-Tout à fait mon enfant. Dit papa tout en tournoyant sur lui même.

-Il faut fêter ça ! Dit tout simplement Yuzu, en partant dans la maison.

Ma simple famille est comme même parfois effrayante. La preuve, vu que je leur annonce, que moi, un homme allait mettre au monde un enfant, enfin plutôt deux même.

-Ah oui, j'allais oublier, dis-je au moment où ils partaient direction la maison, je vais en avoir deux.

-Deux quoi ?

-Deux enfants.

Mon père et ma soeur se regardèrent et me dirent.

-Ah bon, c'est possible ça ?!

-Oui.

-Incroyable ! Il pourrait être dans le dico ! Ajouta simplement ma soeur.

Quelle famille étrange !

C'est donc tout naturellement, quelques heures plus tard, qu'on se retrouva dans le salon avec une dizaine d'invités pour fêter ça, comme ils le disent.

Urahara et ses trois accolytes, comme les surnommé Karin étaient la, ce qui ne m'étonna guère. Uryu, Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, Mizuiro et d'autres étaient aussi présents.

Yuzu avait préparé, pour l'occasion, un immense dîner dinatoire, composé de petites verines de toutes sortes, petits fours et autre mets délicieux.

Je me demandais comme même, comment elle avait réussit a faire tout cela en si peu de temps !

-Alors Kurosaki-kun, tu as commencés a préparer ses affaires ?! Me demanda l'homme au bob.

-Les affaires de qui ?! Lui demandais-je, ne comprenant rien.

-Celle du bébé enfin !

-Oh, non pas encore. Je devrais pourtant, je vais avoir du boulot. Mais je ne sais pas où commencer ! Le tout en double en plus !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?! Ce fût son tour de ne rien comprendre.

-Ba des affaires des bébés !

-Comment ça des bébés ?! Ajouta Uryu, qui voyait que le commerçant avait perdu le sens de notre conversation.

-Ba ce sont des jumeaux.

-QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent mes deux interlocuteurs.

-Mmm...comme dirait papa, le ciel ma benni, voir un peu trop. Deux pour le prix d'un. Byakuya à était aussi surprit que vous.

-QUOI ?! Cette fois-ci, tout le monde cria.

-Ba quoi ?! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai ?!

-Tu as parlés de Kuchiki ?!

-Oui. Il fallait mieux que je le previenne comme même !

-Pourquoi faire ?! Demanda Inoue.

-Ba c'est mieux comme même. Et puis je me vois pas faire ça tout seul.

-Alors tu l'as choisis ! S'exclama Chad.

-Moui, on va dire ça comme ça.

-C'est...cruel.

-Cruel ?! Papa s'en est très bien sortit !

-Mais il n'a demandait à personne de l'aider ! Ajouta Karin.

-Mais enfin de quoi parlez-vous ?! M'exclamais-je, en sentant le quiproquo a plein nez.

-Choisir quelqu'un pour l'aider comme ça c'est cruel.

-Mais...mais Byakuya est le père des mes enfants ! C'est donc normal qui s'en occupe.

Tout le monde, ainsi que ma famille, écarquillèrent les yeux, et imitèrent le poisson rouge hors de l'eau pendant quelques minutes.

C'était assez drôle, sur le moment, car au bout d'un certain temps, je trouvais ça légèrement agaçant.

-Mais...mais quand as-tu...Commença a dire Inoue.

-Quand ai-je fais quoi ?!

-Sauté sur Kuchiki-san !

-Euh..., je réfléchissais depuis quand je sors avec ?, techniquement parlant ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai sauté dessus, c'est lui !

-Hein ?! Les phrases que faisaient Uryu étaient de plus en plus courtes.

-Oui, le jour où les bébés ont étaient conçut c'est Byakuya qui ma sauté dessus. Et pour vous dir honnêtement je suis incapable de vous dire depuis combien de temps je sors avec. Peut être quatres mois.

Mes amis tiraient une de ses têtes ! C'était plutôt marrant.

-Je n'en reviens pas Kurosaki-kun. Tu as réussis a mettre dans tes filets un noble. Qui plus est Kuchiki ! Pas facile à dompter !

-Après quelques temps, on y arrive. Lui répondis-je.

-Comme Rukia doit-être contente ! Déclara Inoue.

A sa phrase je me raidis. Chose qui alarma Urahara-san.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Kurosaki-kun ?

-Non, non tout va bien. Lui souris-je.

-R...Rukia.

Je me tournais vers lui, un regard interrogateur.

-Si tout va bien, alors pourquoi, quand je dis le nom de Rukia, tu sembles te raidir ?

-J..., hésitant à leur raconter ma désaventure avec " MON amie", j'ai eu quelques soucis avec elle.

-Ah bon ?!

-Elle...n'a pas accepté, au départ, que je sorte avec son frère, elle a un brother complexe.

-Oh ! Déclara Inoue tout en se tournant vers Uryu.

-Elle voulait que je parte, et cela à était dificile de lui faire entendre raison. Surtout pendant l'officialisation de...

-Kuchiki a officialisé votre relation devant tout le monde ?! M'interrompit Urahara.

-Oui.

-Eh bien tu as tirés le gros lot Kurosaki-kun. Me dit-il fièrement.

-Tiré le gros lot c'est vite dit, faut se la farcir Rukia. Une fois elle ne veux pas de moi et maintenant qu'elle s'est que je suis enceinte, elle me colle.

-Tu éxagères comme d'habitude. Lui dit amusé Uryu.

-Mais non, je t'assure, même que je vais au toilette elle me suit, elle attends gentiment comme un petit chiot devant la porte ! A mon échographie aussi.

-Normal, elle veux savoir, elle va être tata. Dit Chad.

-Mais est-ce-qu'elle était avec nous quand on les a fait ? On était que deux dans le lit. Pas besoin d'un pot-de-colle, surtout un qui change d'avis comme de chemise !

Tous se regardérent un peu dégouté par la phrase imagé que je venais de dire. J'étais a peu près sur, que la plupart m'imaginait avec Baykuya. Se qui m'amusa beaucoup.

-En tout cas, Kurosaki-kun, je suis contente qu'ils t'est renvoyés.

-En faite, il ne m'ont pas renvoyés, c'est moi qui ai décidé de revenir.

-Pourquoi donc ?!

-Evité Rukia, et vous annoncer la nouvelle.

-Oh que c'est gentil. Roucoula Orihime.

Tous les autres me regardèrent tendrement.

-Oh mon ffffiiills on t'a manqué ! Déclara mon père en courant vers moi pour m'enlacer je suppose, en gâchant tout !

Après un bon coup de pied, il se releva et pleurnicha en silence.

La soirée fût mémorable, pour nous tous. Avoir tous mes amis autour de moi, qui me souhaite un heureux évènements fût émouvant.

Le plus surprenant, pour moi, fût qu'ils m'avaient prévut quelques surprises.

-Ichigo assis-toi. Me dit Orihime, un peu trop excité à mon goût.

Je m'éxécutais sans broncher. J'avais un peu peur, je l'avoue.

Urahara se présenta devant moi, tout sourire. Puis, il présenta devant mon visage, un cadeau.

-Pour toi, mon petit Kurosaki. Allons, allons, ouvre, me conseilla-t-il en voyant que j'hésité.

Je l'ouvris donc, la peur au ventre, je me méfié toujours des cadeaux du commerçant.

A la fin quand le cadeau fût complètement déballé je découvris avec étonnement deux dispositifs pour entendre les bébés dans leur chambre.

Je fûs étonné, j'avais peur qu'il m'offre une nouvelle invention scientifique.

-Merci. Mais pou...pourquoi vous...

-Tut tut tut...nous avons décidés de t'offrir des cadeaux de naissance et grossesse pour toi et les petits, bon on pensait qu'il y en avait qu'un. Mais cela t'aidera.

-Ba merci beaucoup.

-Allez ouvre le mien. Cria Orihime.

Quand tout mes amis fûrent partit, je me retrouvais donc avec pleins d'objets de maternité. Un baby phone, des vêtements de grossesse, des vêtements de bébé, trois biberons amusants, un avec écrit dessus maman est géniale !, un autre avec j'aime mes parents et le dernier lumineux.

Tous mes présents fûrent mit dans ma chambre. Je m'endormis donc entouré par mes cadeaux.

Le lendemain matin, à peine réveillé qu'une nausée matinale décida de me rappeler que j'etais enceinte.

C'est donc la tête dans les toilettes que ma soeur Yuzu me retrouva.

-Nii-sama ? Est-ce-que ça va ?! Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Je ne pus que lui hôcher la tête.

-Papa ?! Appela-t-elle.

-Oui ma chérie ?!

-Ichigo se sent mal.

-C'est sûrment des nausées, ne t'inquiète pas, cela lui passera. Lui indiqua-t-il.

Elle resta à côté de moi, et me passa une serviette pour m'essuyer. Après m'être lavé les dents, je suivis ma soeur jusque dans la cuisine.

-Que veux-tu manger ?

-Mmm...,mon temps de réflexion l'inquièta, j'aimerai des toasts à la confiture de fraise, et d'autres au nutella, du thé aux fruits rouge et un jus d'orange.

-Wouah ! S'exclama-t-elle devant mon choix.

-Quoi donc ?!

-Ba...c'est...la première fois que tu veuilles manger autant au petit déjeuner.

-C'est la grossesse !

-Les bébés sont gourmands. Ria-t-elle.

En réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit, je pensais que c'était la première fois que des envies me prenais.

Quand Karin arriva pour petit déjeuné, elle fût étonné par ce qu'on se frère mangait.

-Wouah, Ichi, tu manges comme si tu étais affamés !

-J'le chuis ! Lui répondis-je.

-MES ENFANTS ! Cria notre père en dévalant les escaliers.

Aucun de nous ne lui répondirent.

-BONJOUR ! Comment allez-vous ?! Continua-t-il.

-'Lu 'pa. Lui répondis-je, tout en continuant de manger.

-Bonjour papa, ton café est prêt.

-Merci ma puce. Il s'assit. Puis se tourna vers mon assiette.

-Dis donc Ichigo, tes enfants te donnent un appétit d'enfer ! S'amusa-t-il à dire.

Il essaya de prendre un toast à la confiture, sauf qu'il ne fût pas assez rapide et je lui pris devant le nez.

-Hey ! S'écria-t-il.

-Quoi ?! C'est mon toast à la confiture ! Justifiais-je.

-Hé ben, tes enfants te donnent aussi des envies de meurtres !

Je lui souris.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, j'avais mangé cinq toasts à la confiture de fraise, quatres au nutella, bu deux tasses de thé, et un grand jus d'orange.

En clair pour dire un petit-déjeuner royale !

Un mois plus tard.

Alors que je prenais ma douche, en essayant de me détendre, Yuzu m'appela.

-Nii-sama.

-Oui ?!

-Tu as de la visite.

-Ok, j'arrive.

Habillé, je descendis les escaliers, entré dans la cuisine. Et la qu'elle ne fût pas ma surprise. Mon visiteur était inattendu !

Je soupirais.


	28. Chapter 28

Il y a huit pages à ce chapitre grâce à un petit jeux avec Priscilla.

**Reviews:**

**Ctofi1: Désolé si mon chapitre précédent était trop court, et pour l'attente de ce 28 éme chapitre. Celui là est un peu plus long. Et la réponse à ta question est bien la. Merci pour ta review et tout tes encouragements.**

**mama: ****Heureuse que ma fic te fasse rire XD. Merci pour ta review.**

**Priscilla: ****T'as vu le biberon lumineux c'est pas mal lol Et comme pour ctofi1 la réponse à ta question est dans ce chapitre. Je suis sadique XD. Et oui Isshin à toujours des réactions marrantes.**

Chapitre 28:

Résumé:

Alors que je prenais ma douche, en essayant de me détendre, Karin m'appela.

_Nii-sama.

_Oui ?!

_Tu as de la visite.

_Ok, j'arrive.

Habillé, je descendis les escaliers, entré dans la cuisine. Et la qu'elle ne fût pas ma surprise. Mon visiteur était inattendu !

Je soupirais.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

_Qu'est-ce-que tu fais la ?! Lui demandais-je.

_Je suis venue te chercher. Me dit-elle.

_Pourquoi ça ?!

_Il est...tout...chamboulé.

Je soupirais.

On se fixa droit dans les yeux. Aucun de nous deux ne voulaient lâcher. Jusqu'à ce que mon ventre me rappelle à l'ordre.

_Grrrr...

Je me détournais d'elle et partis me faire une collation. Elle me regarda faire, sans rien dire.

Je me préparais des pancakes tranquillement. Pendant toute ma préparation, elle resta dans l'entrée sans bouger.

C'est alors, quand je tartiné mes pancakes, elle décida de parler.

_Comment fais-tu ?!

_Pardon ?!

_Tu es un être sans coeur Ichigo Kurosaki. Tu es la, à tartinés tes pancakes tranquillement, alors que mon frère se fait un sang d'encre ! Protesta-t-elle.

Je pris le temps de terminer mes pancakes confiutre/nutella, puis je me tournais vers elle. Elle me regardait avec le même regard que Byakuya m'avait déjà montré.

Ce regard noble. Distant.

-Rukia. Je ne te permets pas de me juger. Je suis ici car cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas vu ma famille. Je comptais envoyé de mes nouvelles à Byakuya. Et pour ma collation, ce sont des envies dû à la grossesse, je fais ce qu'il faut pour que mes enfants ailles bien.

Elle resta muette devant mes explications. Un silence s'installa entre nous. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, elle fixa ses mains.

_Ichigo.

_Mmm ?!

_Je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'ai juger alors que je n'en avais pas le droit. S'excusa-t-elle, la tête toujours baissé.

-En ce moment tu réagis exactement comme une femme enceinte, sous l'emprise des hormones réagirait. Lui dis-je.

_Je ne suis pas enceinte. S'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

_Je n'ai point dis une telle chose ! J'ai juste fis remarquer que tu te comportais comme telle.

_C...c'est dur...Hésita-t-elle à dire.

Après avoir finis ma bouchée, je me tournais vers elle, Qu'est-ce-qu'y est dur ?!

_De le voir heureux...avec...quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

La bombe était lâchait !

_Tu nous fais un brother complexe ! L'achevais-je.

Elle me fixa, horrifié.

-Mais...mais...non...enfin ! Elle rabaissa la tête, elle avait dû, se rendre compte que j'avais raison.

Les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux de mon repas. Rukia, regardait ses mains, gardés sous la table.

Ennuyeux ce repas ?! Non, appréciable, à mon goût.

Rukia avouant ses torts ?! Mmm...exsquis. Est-ce cruel de ma part ?! Non, pas quand on vous demande d'être parfait aux yeux des autres.

Elle attendit que je finisse mon repas, puis se tourna vers moi.

_Ii...Ichigo

_Mmm ?!

_Est-ce...que tu vas revenir ?

_Parfois je trouve que tu es... nunuche !

_Nunuche ?! Cria-t-elle.

_Oui, nunuche ! J'ai fais des enfants avec ton frère, crois-tu que je vais les élever seul sur Terre ?

Ma réponse réussit à la convaincre, puisqu'elle se tût.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, on ne sais jamais avec toi !

Je la fixais d'un regard qui voulait en dire long sur ma façon de voir les choses.

_Rroo...tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Râla-t-elle gentiment.

_En tout cas je suis sur d'une chose.

_Ah oui quoi ?!

_Que je ne les laisserai jamais seuls avec toi. Lui dis-je pour la blesser.

Elle se figea sur place.

_Comment ça ?!

_C'est pour te montrer, à quel point de simples mots peuvent-être blessant. Ah et pendant que je te tiens sur ce sujet, sache que cela sera nos enfants, et que tu n'auras rien à y dire.

Elle hôcha vivement la tête, comme l'un de ses petits chiens que l'on trouve à l'arrière des vieilles voitures, elle ne m'avait écouté qu'à moitié.

Elle avait beau être bien plus vieille que moi, elle n'avait pas la maturité nécessaire pour comprendre. La frustration me prenait.

Après tout, que pouvait-elle comprendre ? Elle qui avait plus de cent ans, qui était célibataire, qui ne jurait que par son frère. Une vie d'égoïste, comme nous avait dit, un professeur, en rigolant.

Un vie que j'allais, bientôt complètement quitter, pour une vie où l'on pense plus à ceux qu'on aime qu'à la sienne.

Mais elle, elle ne voyait certainement pas cet aspect la de la vie de famille.

_Quand vas-tu...revenir ? Me demanda-t-elle sur un ton hésitant.

_Mmm...sais pas trop dans un mois peut-être...ou moins.

_Alors dépêches-toi baka ! Cria-t-elle soudainement.

Avait-elle une double personnalité ?! Elle passe du coq à l'âne.

_Oh Rukia-chan ! S'écria ma soeur Yuzu, qui je l'avoue m'ôta une énorme épine du pied, car je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire de plus, son comportement me rebutant.

_Depuis quand es-tu ici ?!

_Bonjour Yuzu-chan, cela ne fait que quelques heures, je devais parler avec Ichigo.

_Oh, je comprends mieux. Veux-tu rester pour le dîner ?

Ma soeur était vraiment une crème, sans once de méchancenté.

Rukia n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, à l'idée de dîner, avec toute ma famille. Elle s'excusa et s'eclipsa rapidement, pour mon bien-être intèrieur.

Le dîner fût donc plus calme, mais complètement non plus, mon père était toujours la.

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'Ichigo était retourné sur Terre, il me manquait terriblement. Et cela devait se voir, puisque tout le monde était étangement gentil avec moi. Chose un peu vexante, je dois avouer.

Depuis son départ je pensais plus à travailler qu'autre chose, comme au bon vieux temps, m'avait sortit mon lieutenant pour essayer, je suppose de me faire sourire.

Ma soeur Rukia, elle, avait l'air ravie. Ce qui me fit repenser aux paroles de mon aimé. Je commençais sérieusement à croire qu'elle nous faisait un brother complexe.

Elle souriait en permanence, se qui me taper sur les nerfs. Et elle dû s'en apercevoir puisqu'elle arrêta.

Ichigo me manquait terriblement. Je voulais le toucher, lui caresser sa douce peau dorée, avoir de ses nouvelles et celles des bébés.

Je me ruinais le morale et la santé au travail. C'est mon lieutenant, qui appeuré par mon état, qui m'apporter mes déjeuner, je crois qu'il a peur que je me laisse mourrir de faim. Le soir ce sont mes domestiques et ma soeur qui s'occupent de moi.

De l'état euphorique, ma soeur changea pour l'état d'inquiètude. Je crois qu'à force, elle a enfin comprit que mon état était plus important.

Quelques temps après, je surpris une conversation, entre elle et Renji.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a !

_Il est triste.

_Wouah merci Renji j'avais compris ça ! Baka ! S'écria ma soeur.

_Rukia, c'est toi l'idiote dans l'histoire. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est malheureux depuis qu'Ichigo est partit.

_Oui, ce baka, l'a laissé comme ça ! Bougonna-t-elle

_Non Rukia, tu comprends rien. Il est partit certes, mais toi tu souriais devant ton frère ! Il est vraiment amoureux d'Ichigo.

La conversation ne plaisait pas du tout à ma soeur. Elle y mit un terme en partant sans donner d'explication à mon lieutenant, qui lui, resta planté là à la regarder.

Ma soeur ne comprends vraiment rien aux histoires d'amours.

Alors que je finissais, encore, un travail que mon lieutenant n'avait pas fait, j'entendis une étrange conversation. J'avais entre-ouvert ma fenêtre, pour respirer.

_Le Capitaine Kuchiki n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

_Ouais, tout ça depuis le départ de Kurosaki.

_Ichigo a comme même bien réussit son coup.

_Son coup ?!

_Oui, Kuchiki en est fou amoureux, et ils vont avoir des enfants, il est tranquille.

_Je ne pense pas Yumichika que Kurosaki pense comme toi.

_Mmm...tu dois sûrement avoir raison. Ichigo a le coeur vraiment trop pur pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

_Ah j'en reviens pas Kurosaki papa avec Kuchiki. Wouah, c'est plus un gamin maintenant !

_Oui, il n'est plus ce gamin turbulent...non il est devenu un...homme.

_Fort qui plus est.

_Et sexy.

Je fermais la fenêtre tout doucement pour ne pas être entendu, ni vu vu.

Leurs paroles étaient encore dans ma tête.

Ils avaient raison, Ichigo n'est plus le gamin turbulent, qu'on avait connu. Il était comme un chrisalide qui avait éclot en magnifique papillon.

Il est maintenant un jeune adulte, sur le point de devenir papa, et de rentrer dans une des famille les plus nobles et compliqué de la Soul Society.

Il ne sait jamais plaind.

La seule chose qu'il me demande c'est être avec lui et le soutenir.

Il me manque terriblement...de plus en plus.

Je soupirais.

Quand Ichigo allait-il revenir ?

_Monsieur Kuchiki, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais, votre soeur est introuvable.

Je regardais la servante droit dans les yeux. Elle ne mentait pas. Et vu comment elle tremblait elle avait du chercher partout.

_Préparez le dîner nous allons bien voir si elle pointe le bout de son nez. Lui dis-je

Seulement au bout de cinq heures, elle n'était toujours pas la. J'avais dîner seul dans le salon.

Mais où est-elle donc passé ?! Ruminais-je.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, dans la matinée, que je le revue.

Elle me sourit légèrement.

Je m'approche d'elle pour avoir une explication.

_Rukia.

_Nii-sama ?

_Où étais-tu ?!

_Sur Terre.

_Sur Terre ?! Mais...qu'as-tu étais faire là-bas ? Tu n'as pas eu de mission que je sache !

_Non en effet. J'y suis allée pour voir Ichigo.

_I...chigo. Mais pouquoi ?

_Je lui ai demandée quand il contait revenir et pourquoi il était partit.

_Rukia, cela ne te regarde pas. La grondais-je.

_Mais tu es si triste.

_Il est partit car il en avait marre de ton comportement. Lui avouais-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

_Oh...alors j'imagine que de me voir, n'as pas du lui faire grand plaisir.

_Non en effet !

Ma réponse était peut-être, un peu, méchante, je dois l'avouer, mais elle le mérité.

A se mêler de nos affaires, elle risquait de tout faire capoter. Et ça, je ne le permettrais jamais. Maintenant que j'avais trouvé une personne digne de confiance et qui m'aime, je n'allais certainement pas laissé ma soeur tout fiche en l'air, à cause de sa jalousie et ça manie de vouloir tout contrôler.

_Rukia, j'aime Ichigo, plus que tout au monde, je ne supporterai pas de le perdre. Et maintenant qu'il y a les petits, c'est encore pire. J'espère que tu ne t'amuseras pas à jouer avec nous quand ils seront là.

Elle me regarda sans rien à dire.

_Il revient dans un mois grand maximum. Ajouta-t-elle.

Je soupirais.

UN MOIS ! Que c'est long.

_Il dit qu'il veux rester un peu avec sa famille.

C'est en entendant sa phrase qu'une idée me vint.

_Nii-sama ?!

_Oo...oui.

_Qu'as-tu ?!

_J'ai eu une superbe idée. Merci Rukia. La remerciais-je en partant, en courant.

La superbe idée que Rukia m'avait donné, c'était d'aller sur Terre, voir Ichigo et sa famille, et rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ici.

Le commandant accepta ma demande, sans trop rechigner.

Mon ami Jyushiro, au moment de partir, me glissa un petit paquet pour Ichigo, en me disant le sourire aux lèvres:

_Il apprécira.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, je m'engouffrais dans le portail.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

Depuis que j'étais dans ma famille, je passais mon temps à manger, dormir, fénéanté devant la télè. Un programme très intèressant, dirait certains.

On ne me laissait rien faire de tout façon ! Tous voulaient que je me repose.

Le sentiment de rien glander était là.

C'est un jour que je grignoté devant une émission, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Je fis comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire rien !

Sauf que cette fois-ci personne n'y alla. Alors agacer par les coups contre la porte, je décidais de me lever aller voir.

_Oui c'est pourquoi ? Demandais-je, tout en ouvrant la porte.

Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en voyant, Byakuya à la porte.

_Bya...byakuya, mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

_Bonjour mon amour. Me dit-il en m'enlacant.

J'attendis quelques minutes avant de me détacher de lui.

_Désolé, je suis horrible à regarder. Lui dis-je.

_Mais non tu es magnifiques.

Il rentra dans la maison.

_Tu m'as manquer.

_Toi aussi, mais pourquoi es-tu ici ?

_J'en pouvais plus d'être séparé de toi, alors...j'ai pris un petit congé pour venir te voir.

_Oh, tu as pris un congé ?!

_Mmm.

_Tout est en désordre, navré, mais j'ai l'interdiction de faire quoi-que ce soit.

_Ils ont raison.

_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

_Comment ils vont ?

_Eux, très bien, ils ont le droit à tout. Pancakes au nutella, jus d'orange et j'en passe.

Ma soeur me fait des repas de roi. Je n'ai jamais autant mangé.

_Tant mieux. Ils seront en pleine forme. Me dit-il en souriant, et en me caressant le ventre tendrement.

Un vrai papa poule.

Il s'assit à côté de moi dans le canapé. Il m'enlaça et me regarda manger, et fixait la télè.

Cela n'étonna guère ma famille de voir Byakuya assit à côté de moi.

_Bonsoir, comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda mon père.

_Bien et vous ?

_Très bien, grâce, en partie à vous. Vous allez faire de moi un heureux grand-père.

A ses mots, Byakua, me caressa le ventre.

_Tu en es à combien de mois ?!

_Mmm...cinq et demi humaine et sept et demi hollow.

_Il reste trois mois et demi.

_Tu as l'air...déçus.

_Oui, je suis préssé de les voir.

_Oui, moi aussi, mais pas d'accoucher !

Il rigola.

_Il n'y a rien de drôle.

_Tout ce passera bien. Faudra bien que tu t'y habitus.

_Pourquoi ? Tu comptes m'en faire combien des enfants ?!

_Mmm...je sais pas. Se moqua-t-il.

Devant ma tête, Byakuya rigola de plus belle. Ma famille elle souriaient.

A la fin du repas, je m'assis, de nouveau dans le canapé, pour regarder les infos.

Byakuya s'assit à côté de moi et m'enlaça.

Trois semaines s'écoula, Byakuya ne me quitté presque pas.

Ma grossesse se déroulait bien, les petits se mettaient de plus en plus à bouger.

Des vrais petits footballeurs !

Byakuya ne cessait de vouloir sentir leurs coups, mais sans réussir.

_7 mois hollow de grossesse, 5 mois humain._

Mon ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour, pour le plus grand bonheur de mon chéri.

Une bonne partie de mes vêtements ne m'allait plus.

Je dû me rendre compte qu'il ne me rester plus qu'à mettre des vêtements pour femme enceinte.

L'horreur !

C'est mon père qui mit les pieds dans le plat en m'en achetant.

_Regarde mon fils, ce que je t'ai acheté. Il était tout content.

_C'est quoi ?!

_Ba ouvre !

_...tu...tu m'as achetés des vêtements de grossesse !

_OUI. Tu as bien vus que tu ne peux plus mettre tes vêtements, alors, je me suis dis tiens je vais lui faire plaisir. Me sourit-il.

_Wouah ! Merci papa. Ba...va falloir que je m'y habitue.

_Tu verras ça ira très bien ! Me dit mon père en rigolant.

Byakuya qui était à côté de moi, comme d'habitude, souriait.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas tout te va. Me rassura-t-il.

_Ouais ouais...Lui répondis-je pas convaincue du tout.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais devant le mirroir a m'observer sur toutes les coutures.

_Pfff...J'ai l'air ridicule...Me dis-je à haute voix.

C'etait une tunique orange et rouge, avec toutes sortes de formes géométriques.

Pourquoi mon père avait-il eu cette idée stupide ?!

Ma soeur Yuzu, qui était passé par dans le couloir au moment où je l'essayé, me dit que j'étais "magnifique".

Pff qu'est-ce-qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

Tous les vêtements qu'il m'avait acheté étaient bariolés et trop féminins, à mon goûts.

_L'idiot !

_Tu parles tout seul ?!

_Oh, Byakuya.

Il s'approche de moi, me caresse du bout des doigts, du bas du dos jusqu'à la nuque.

Me maintient la nuque fermement, me penche la tête légèrement et m'embrasse tendrement.

Il se ramolit le capitaine de la sixième division !

_Tu deviens magnifique de jour en jour. Me complimenta-t-il.

_Pfff

_Tu es le plus beau pour moi. Me dit-il tendrement, en frottant sa joue contre la mienne.

Un vrai petit chat, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit aussi tendre.

_Je vais être horrible dans quelques temps. Grognais-je, en me regardant dans le miroir.

_Mais non, les jumeaux vont juste prende un peu plus de place, donc tu vas grossir.

Il me caressait le ventre à présent.

_J'ai vraiment hâte de les voir. Me susurra-t-il.

_Ba pas moi !

_Ne dis pas de bêtise, je suis sûr que tu as hâtes aussi.

_Pfff

_Mmm...les hormones te titillent. S'amusa-t-il en continuant de me caresser les ventre, tout en remontant progressivement.

_Alors tu vois que c'est pratique les tenues de grossesse ?! S'exclama mon père en me voyant dans une des tuniques.

_Mouais...

_Si, il est très content. Répondit Byakuya à ma place.

Je me tournais vers lui, en le regardant, les sourcils fronçés.

_Nii-sama cela tu vas bien. Tu as l'air plus à l'aise. Me dit Yuzu, sans doute pour me réconforter.

Karin me fixa, étrangement.

_Allé passons à l'apéro ! S'exclama notre père.

_A l'apéro ?! Pourquoi faire ?!

_Je veux prendre un apéro avec mes enfants et mon gendre.

Mon père avait déjà adopté Byakuya.

_Cocktail pour tout le monde.

C'est bien évidement à ce moment là, que décida Urahara de s'incruster.

_Oh ! Mais je vous interromps ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il agita son agaçant éventail devant son visage.

_Ba reste, maintenant que vous êtes là ! Lui dis-je.

Mon père l'invita à s'asseoire et lui tendit un cocktail. Il fit donc comme chez lui.

_Alors qu'est-ce-qu'on fête ?

_Oh, j'avais juste envie de profiter de ma petite famille et de mon gendre.

_Comme c'est mignon ! S'exclama Urahara.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, avec les vannes d'Urahara bien évidemment, Karin avait pour l'occasion aidé Yuzu à cuisiner.

Quand notre invité surprise décida de partir, il se tourna vers moi et me dit:

_Kurosaki-kun continue à faire attention à toi et aux petits.

_Y a pas de souci. Lui répondis-je en me massant les pieds.

Mon chéri, qui me voyait faire, repoussa mes mains et le fit à ma place.

Que s'était agréable, meilleur que quand c'est moi qui me le fais.

Il continua pendant plus d'heure, puis décida de remonter vers mes mollets. Puis d'un coup, il arrêta quelques instants, quand il reprit, son contact était froid, ce qui me fit sursauter.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que de l'huile de massage apaisante.

_Mmm...

Mon cher et tendre était plus que doué niveau massage. Il me massa l'intégralité du corps, avant bien sûr d'avoir changer de pièce.

Ma chambre était plus approprié pour la suite du massage, puisqu'il m'avait entièrement déshabillé et allongeait sur mon lit.

Même les petits avaient l'air d'aimer quand il me massa le ventre et le torse. Un vrai petit pro ! Concentré sur sa tâche. Le regard tendre.

_Ca va mon amour ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Mmm...

H 9 ho 11 mois


	29. Chapter 29

**Reviews:**

**ptite princess: Merci. J'espère que le temps n'as pas était trop long. Merci pour ta review.**

**Note de l'auteur: Les lettres en gras veulent dire que vous entamez un paragraphe diffèrent du suivant, par exemple quand Ichigo passe du manoir à une division etc...comme je suis toujours dans l'impasse côté impression d'écriture avec , alors j'ai trouvé cette petite solution. Cela peux vous aider.**

Chapitre 29:

Résumé:

Ma chambre était plus approprié pour la suite du massage, puisqu'il m'avait entièrement déshabillé et allongeait sur mon lit.

Même les petits avaient l'air d'aimer quand il me massa le ventre et le torse. Un vrai petit pro ! Concentré sur sa tâche. Le regard tendre.

_Ca va mon amour ? Me demanda-t-il.

_Mmm...

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

_9 mois hollow de grossesse, 7 mois humain._

**B**yakuya avait malheureusement dût repartir à la Soul Society, ses obligations de capitaine l'avait rappelé. Il aurait préfèré rester avec moi.

Il ne me restait plus que deux mois que grossesse et tout mon corps avait changé.

J'avais un peu grossis, et mon ventre s'était arrondie davantage. Je ne pouvais plus sortir actuellement. Sinon j'aurais obligatoirement attiré l'oeil. Un homme enceinte, curieuse chose sur Terre.

J'avais promis à mon cher et tendre de revenir vite. Il voulait que j'accouche à la Soul Society. Chose que je comprenais.

**M**es valises prêtes, à côtés de la porte. Ma famille autour de moi.

_Oh, nii-sama tu vas nous manquer. Pleurnicha Yuzu en se mouchant.

_Ne pleure pas Yuzu, je reviendrais. La rassurais-je.

_Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons le revoir puisque je veux voir mes petits enfants ! S'exclama-t-il.

_Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, vous allez pouvoir les voirs.

_Ouii. Cria de joie Yuzu.

Ils m'accompagnèrent jusqu'au portail de la Soul Society, dans le sous sol d'Urahara.

Ils m'embrassèrent tous bien fort, puis je traversais le portail pour rejoindre mon homme, qui m'attendait avec impatience.

**A** mon arrivée là-bas, j'eus le droit à mon comité d'accueil.

_Kurosaki-kun ! S'exclama le capitaine Ukitake.

_Bonjour capitaine Ukitake. Heureux de vous revoir.

_Comme tu rayonnes !

_Merci. Où es Byakuya ?

_Il arrive, regarde. Me répondit-il en pointant du doigt un silhouette qui approche.

_Mon amour. Me cria-t-il.

_Je t'ai manqué ?

_Enormément. Il m'enlaca.

_Plus que deux mois.

_Oui deux malheureux et long mois.

**A**près l'accueil chaleureux, Byakuya, m'emena dans le manoir pour que je me réinstalle.

_Je veux que tu te reposes, ah et Unohana veux que tu ailles la voir.

_J'irai la voir. Elle veux sûrment contrôler leurs états.

_Il faut que j'y aille. A toute à l'heure.

_A toute à l'heure mon amour.

_**B**onjour à tous, saluais-je la quatrième division, puis-je voir le capitaine Unohana ?

Elle a dit à Byakuya qu'il fallait que je vienne.

_Oh, oui, oui, allez-y. Elle est dans son bureau.

_Merci.

Je rentrais donc dans le bureau du capitaine.

_Kurosaki ! Bonjour.

_Kurosaki. Me fit simplement Szayel.

_Bonjour à vous.

_Allongez-vous, je vous en prie.

_Alors votre petit séjour dans votre famille vous a-t-il plut ? Me demanda Szayel.

_Oui, on peux dire que s'était distrayant.

Unohanna le regarda perplexe. Depuis quand un arrancar prenait-il des nouvelles d'un shinigami ?!

_Capitaine Unohanna pourquoi me regardez-vous de cette manière ?!

_Hé bien, je vous trouve bien étrange. Lui répondit-elle d'une façon, dira-t-on direct.

Tout en continuant ma consultation, il lui répondit.

_Et pourquoi donc ?

_Vous vous préoccupez de l'état d'un shinigami ?

_Premier point, ce n'est pas un shinigami mais un vizard. Deuxième point, oui en effet, il est un cas très intèressant. Troisième point, les arrancars ne sont pas si insensible que ça !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis sourit. Pas son habituel sourire de psychopathe, non un sourire bienveillant.

_Alors ? Comment ils vont ?

_Très bien. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillez. Me félicita Szayel.

_Ouf. Je dois avouer que j'étais...inquièt.

_Pourtant pas besoin, ils vont parfaitement bien. Et vous Ichigo, ça va ?

_Moi, ça va.

_Tant mieux !

**A**près ma consultation, je sortis faire un petit tours, je voulais revisiter l'environnement dans lequel j'allais de nouveau vivre.

_Oh ! Ichigo-kun ! S'exclama Ukitake en me voyant.

_Ukitake-san, ça va ?

_Oui, alors, tu as aimés ?

_Aimé quoi ?

_Hé bien, le petit cadeau que j'ai donnais à Byakuya, pour toi.

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

_Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

_Des huiles, pour te masser, je sais que pendant la grossesse on a des douleurs un peu partout.

_Oh ! Il ne me l'avait pas dit. Ah ba merci beaucoup, cela m'a fait du bien.

_Sinon, ils vont bien ?

_Oui, en pleine forme. Moi un peu fatigué. Vivement l'accouchement.

_Dans combien de temps maintenant ?

_Deux mois.

_Ca se rapproche.

_Oui, c'est angoissant. Lui avouais-je.

_Oh, pourquoi donc ? Me demanda-t-il curieux.

_L'accouchement.

Il me regarda perplexe.

_La peur de l'accouchement, comment ça va se passer, surtout dans mon cas.

_Je comprends, m'assura-t-il en me caressant amicalement le bras, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vas accoucher ici, avec Unohanna et Szayel. Leurs compètences vont permerttre que tout se déroule bien.

_J'espère. J'avoue avoir très peur.

Il me sourit à ma révèlation.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras entourés.

Je soupirais. L'angoisse sûrement.

_Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai malheureusement beaucoup de paperasse qui m'attend sur on bureau, le commandant est particulièrement en forme de ce côté la en ce moment. Il semblait inquiet.

Il devait vraiment en avoir des tonnes, en tout cas j'imaginai.

**O**n se sépara, alors que lui retournait, malheur à sa division, moi, je prenais le chemin du manoir Kuchiki.

Une petite faim fit son apparition soudaine.

_Ah ces jumeaux qu'est-ce-qu'ils me donnent faim ! Rigolais-je.

_Kurosaki-sama ! Protesta une servante, que faites-vous ici ?!

Après avoir finis ma bouchée, j'ai eu une petite faim, alors je me suis permis de me servir un casse-croûte.

_Oh, je comprends, c'est la grossesse. Ajouta-t-elle.

J'hôchais la tête pour acquiècier.

_Faites-donc alors. Me sourit-elle.

_Ca va, je ne vous gêne pas au moins ?

_Non, non.

**E**lle prépara du thé, et des gâteaux.

Y-avait-il une occasion particuliere ?! Pas que je sache, mais bien sûr, comme je venais d'arriver peut-être n'étais-je pas au courant.

Je la suivis du regard.

**I**l y avait de l'agitation dans le petit salon, qui était à côté de la cuisine, la servante allait et venait entre les deux pièce.

Mais que se passait-il donc ?! Curieux, je me collais discrètement contre la porte, en l'entrouvant. C'est là, que j'aperçus Rukia et d'autres femmes shinigamis réunit.

Au milieu de la pièce, trônait une table avec tous les mets que la servante avait fait, en plus du thé, et d'autres boissons.

Puis enfin, je pus voir une banderole avec écrit dessus: " Bienvenu aux petits !"

Je pense qu'il s'agissait des jumeaux. Cela voulait dire qu'elles avaient préparées une petite fête pour eux. Comme c'était mignon !

_Allez les filles, buvons aux futurs petits Kuchiki ! Dit joyeusement Rukia.

Elles buvèrent tous à leurs santé.

_Quand ils seront là, on fera une petite fête, pour leurs offrir des petits présents. Dit toute contente-t-elle Matsumoto.

_Oui, on pourra s'occuper d'eux toute une journée. Tu as de la chance Rukia. S'exclama Isane.

C'est la, que je décidais d'intervenir.

_Je crois que vous avez oublié un détail. Un gros même.

Elles sursautèrent.

_I...Ichigo !

_Oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, vous savez la personne qui attend ses fameux jumeaux, aussi appele la mère !

Elles me regardèrent, des yeux comme des soucoupes.

_Ah une dernière chose, il paraît juste que ce sont ceux qui ont fait les enfants qui ont tous les droits sur eux ! Juste pour vous rappelez que nos enfants, à Byakuya et moi ne sont pas vos futurs jouets mais des êtres humains. Ah et Rukia tu n'es pas prête de les garder crois-moi ! Dis-je tout en repartant vers la cuisine.

**A**près mon petit "discours, le silence régnait dans le petit salon.

_Vous les avez bien remit à leur place ! Me dis d'une petite voix, la servante.

Elle baissa la tête honteuse de ses paroles.

_Oui, il le fallait bien, elles ont oubliaient que c'était moi qui les portaient et qui va accoucher. Lui dis-je.

_Kuchiki-sama, n'aime pas non plus quand sa soeur se permet ce genre de chose.

Je soupirais.

_Vous voulez un gâteau ? Me souria-t-elle.

_Avec plaisir. Je lui rendis son magnifique sourire.

**L**e soir, alors que j'étais couché, Byakuya arriva, enfin. Il était vingt-trois heures.

_Bonsoir, mon chéri, c'est le travail qui t'as retenus aussi longtemps ?

_Oui, et ma soeur.

_Rukia ?!

_Oui, j'ai appris, de la bouche de Kyorako, qui l'a entendu de la part de son Lieutenant

Nanao-san qu'elle avait préparée une petite fête pour les jumeaux, sauf qu'elle ne t'avait pas invité.

_Oh...ça ! Lui-dis-je.

_Tu étais au courant ?

_Mmm, je les ai surprise. Et je leur ai juste rappellée que c'était moi qui était enceinte et pas Rukia !

Il s'assit sur le lit et me sourit.

_Alors elle a eu une double punition, si je comprends bien.

_Moui.

_Ca lui fait les pieds, ce n'est pas à elle de faire ce genre de fête.

Il s'allongea et me serra fort dans se bras.

_Ichigo, mon amour,...j'ai envie de toi. Me souffla-t-il.

Je m'approchais furtivement de lui, lui vola un doux baiser, puis me décolla aussitôt.

Frustré, il se colla contre moi, et me fit des petits baisers dans le cou.

Il descendit progressivement vers mon torse, il défaisit mon haut et me caressa sensuellement mon torse, tout en continuant ses petits baisers.

La passion l'emporta, il glissa doucement sa main vers mon pantalon. Il caressa tout doucement ma bosse, qui n'eut pas de mal à se former, car les hormones me travaillé de ce côté la. Un avantage ou inconvénient de la grossesse.

Il défit mon patalon de pyjama, qui rejoint mon haut par terre.

Il taquina mon membre amoureusement. C'est de la même manière qu'il le prit en bouche, me sortant un gémissement de plaisir.

Il allait et venait, je ne voyais que ses magnifiques cheveux, que je caressais.

Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta sa douce torture pour m'embrasser.

Puis, il se leva et se déshabilla. Et revint à mes côtés, il me caressa de nouveau, un peu partout, des gestes tendres.

Je crois qu'il avait peur, à cause des jumeaux. Je trouvais mignon.

Il me prépara, tout doucement, il m'écarta les cuisses. Appuya ma jambe contre son épaule droite.

Tout doucement il me pénètra. Jamais, il n'avait était aussi doux. Il commença ses va et vient, il se mordait les lèvres.

Alors pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas handicapé, ni malade, je décidais d'accélèrer le rythme en bougeant les hanches. Surprit, il m'interrogea du regard.

Comprenant mon désir, il prit appuit contre ma jambe et accélèra d'un coup, me faisant gémir encore un peu plus de plaisir.

Dans notre chambre, on n'entendait que nos gémissements et nos réspirations saccadés par nos ébats.

_Aaaah...By...by...plus...fort...le suppliais-je.

Il m'attrappa la deuxième jambe, et la mit avec sa jumelle et les colla plus contre lui pour mieux taper dans ma protaste. Allant plus fort encore.

_Aaaahh...

_I...Ichi...

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes hanches, à la limite de me rentrer dans la peau, poussant encore plus fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous jouissions ensemble, l'un contre l'autre.

**N**os ébats durèrent toute la nuit. Il était particulièrement en forme cette nuit la.

**L**e lendemain matin, au réveil, je me sentis bizarre. De drôle de spasme au niveau du ventre. Ne m'inquiètant pas, je me levais et alla prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Seulement toute la journée les spasmes continuèrent, allant même parfois à durer pendant plusieurs heures d'affilés.

Etant épuisé, je préfèrais rester allonger.

_**I**chigo, est-ce-que ça va ? Me demanda Rukia, inquiète de ne pas me voir.

_Bof.

_Tu veux que je demande au Capitaine Unohanna de venir ?

_...Moui je veux bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard Szayel et le Capitaine Unohanna étaient la, à mon chevet.

_Kurosaki, que se passe-t-il ?

_J'ai des spasmes depuis ce matin.

_Des spasmes ?!

_Oui, comme...les spasmes intestinales, mais la au ventre.

_Mmm..

Ils m'examinèrent pendant plus de dix minutes.

_On dirait que le travail commence petit à petit.

_Le travail ? Vous voulez dire, que je peux accoucher à tout moment ?

_C'est tout à fait ça Kurosaki-kun. Me dit le capitaine.

_J'ai une question à vous poser.

_Allez-y.

_Est-ce-que c'est vrai, que pendant la grossesse, arrivé à un certain stade, quand on fait...l'amour ça accélèrait le processus ?

Ils se regardèrent, surprit par ma question.

_Et bien, oui, cela peux prouver les contractions pourquoi cette question ?

_Ba...comment dire...c'est ce qu'il s'est passé,...avant l'apparition des spasmes.

_Je vois, dit Szayel en redressant ses lunettes, c'est bien possible que cela est provoqué les spasmes.

_Il suffit que vous restiez allongé, et ne pas faire trop d'exercices, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Souria le capitaine.

_Oui.

_Il ne vous reste plus que deux mois, alors tenez jusque la, car en génèral les grossesses jumellees n'arrivent pas à termes.

_Je comprends, je ferais le nécessaire, merci.

Ils me laissèrent seul, allongé sur le lit, à me poser pleins de questions.

**Q**uand Byakuya arriva ce soir la, il me trouva donc, toujours, allongeait.

_Ichigo, que fais-tu allongeais à cette heure-ci ?

_Je suis obligé.

_O...obligé ! Pourquoi cela ?

_Et bien, notre petite sauterie d'hier soir à eu l'effet de commencer le travail.

_Notre petite sauterie ?! Oh...nos ébats on réveillé les petits !

_Donc...je dois rester au lit, car le capitaine Unohanna et Szayel m'ont dit qu'il me reste deux mois à tenir et qu'ils aimeraient que je puisse tenir.

_Tu vas rester au lit pendant deux mois ?!

_Je vais essayer.

Il me sourit. Un sourire qui voulait dire, je veux bien voir ça.

_Je sais, je sais, ça va être dur. Râlais-je.

La servante arriva avec mon dîner. Elle le posa délicatement sur le lit à côté de ma place.

Elle m'avait gentiment préparée une soupe de légumes, du saumon avec des pommes de terre et des crevettes et en dessert de la compote maison.

Je salivais d'avance.

_Où à-t-elle donc apprit à faire cela ? Demanda mon chéri.

_Je lui ai donné les recettes de ma maman. Lui répondis-je en me redressant pour m'asseoire.

**J**e commençais petit à petit à manger ma soupe. Ma moitié me regarda manger en silence.

_Ca a l'air bon.

_Mmm...ça l'est.

_Ne pense même pas m'en piquer. Lui dis-je en le fixant sur le côté.

Il rigola.

_Mais dis donc, c'est que les petits te rendent comme un loup affamé.

**L**a servante arriva avec un deuxième plateau repas, pour Byakuya, elle le posa près de lui.

Elle avait sûrement vu qu'il devait avoir faim, et qu'il voudrait manger avec moi.

Le dîner se déroula tranquillement.

**L**e lendemain matin, à mon réveil, Byakuya n'étais déjà plus la, partit au travail.

Je soupirais. J'aurai aimé avoir un calin, moi !

**M**a journée se déroula...sur mon lit. A lire, lire, discuter, et...m'ennuyer...

Byakuya avait raison, cela serait vraiment dur...très dur...

Plus que deux mois à tenir !

Je soupirais, une nouvelle fois, en laissant posé ma tête sur mon oreiller, en regardant le plafond en bois de la chambre.

Je le connais par coeur, en l'espace d'une heure, je l'avais suffisament contemplais pour pouvoir le connaître par coeur. Cela me soûlais.

_Ichigo-sama vous n'allez pas l'air bien ?

_Mmm...non, je m'ennuye fermement.

_Je comprends, pas facile, surtout que vous venez de la Terre. J'imagine que là-bas, il y a plus d'amusement qu'ici.

_Oui.

_Je vais essayer de voir s'il n'y pas de quoi vous occuper. Me souria-t-elle.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

_**I**chigo-sama, j'ai trouvé une activité pour vous.

_Ah oui ?

_Oui, le tricot ! S'exclama-t-elle toute contente d'elle.

Je réprimais une grimaçe et lui souris.

On commença notre ouvrage tranquillement, elle m'expliqua doucement.

_**I**chigo, mon chéri ! Tu es toujours dans la chambre je suppose.

_Mmm...

_Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?

_Ba cela ne se vois pas ! Lui répondis-je en fronçant un sourcil.

_Depuis quand tu tricotes ?

_Mmm...depuis aujourd'hui. C'est Hanako qui m'a inicié.

_Hanako ?!

_La servante.

_Hanako,...la servante...depuis quand...tu...et...

_Oh ! Depuis quand je parle avec la servante, ba depuis que je m'ennuye;

_Je vois. Et elle t'a apprit à tricoté ! C'est amusant.

_C'est utile, et ça m'occupe.

Il rigola doucement, derrière mon dos.

_Je ne suis pas sourd.

_Oh, Ichi, ne te vexes pas, mais te voir tricotais m'amuse.

_Je vois ça.

_Tu es préssés d'accoucher ?

_Oui. J'en est marre.

Il s'assit à mes côtés et me caressa tendrement la joue.

_10 mois hollow de grossesse, 8 mois humain._

**U**n mois à rester allongé sur notre lit, ou assit sur notre lit, ou assit sur le fauteuil dans notre chambre. Mais je ne sortais presque pas de la chambre.

On m'amenait de quoi m'occuper.

Renji, m'amena des magazines en tous genre, d'un genre parfois douteux d'ailleurs. Yumichika, lui, se fût sur la mode, rien d'étonnant. Rukia m'amena se que mes amis, (Uryu, Orihime, Chad...) me donné.

Je reçus pleins de livres, de sucreries, de peluche et autre bibelot en tout genre.

Mais pas assez pour m'occuper réellement. Heureusement, le tricot et le jardinage, des plantes de notre terasse, m'occupait.

**L**e capitaine Unohanna et Szayel, me firent passer un nouvel examen pour le dixième mois de grossesse.

Les bébés étaient en pleine forme. Nous ne voulions toujours pas savoir leur sexe. Surprise. Cela embêtait tout le monde. Ils voulaient tous savoir.

Les seules a savoir n'étaient que le capitaine Unohanna et Szayel. Mais, nous savions qu'ils seraient comme des tombes.

Beaucoup avaient essayés de leur graissés la patte, a plusieurs reprises, mais bien sûr ils n'avaient rien laissés paraître.

**J**'étais fatigué, fatigué de ne pas faire grand chose, une activité physique, je parle.

Byakuya, me massé régulièrement pour me détendre. Il est vraiment au petit soin avec moi.

**J**e sentais des petits coups à l'intèrieur, ils s'agissaient de plus en plus.

En avaient-ils marre ?!

Je dus prévenir mes deux "médecins" des récents coups.

_**K**urosaki-kun ?

_Mmm...Répondis-je au capitaine Unohanna

_Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. M'annonça Szayel.

Je les regardé tout les deux.

_Si les petits s'agitent c'est qu'ils sont prêt.

_Prêt ?! A sortir de je suppose.

_Oui. Alors faites-très attention.

_D'accord. J'avais plutôt très envie de leur dire de me laissé accoucher maintenant au lieu de m'obliger à attendre un mois encore.

Apparement, ce n'était pas dans leur plan.

_Restez allongé le plus possible, maintenant. Me conseilla le capitaine Unohanna.

L'horreur ! Rester allongé tout le temps !

Vivement que les jumeaux pointent le bout de leur nez !

**B**yakuya m'assura que le temps passera vite, et que tout se déroula correctement.

Moi, j'en étais moins sûr, mais bon, il devait avoir raison, c'était mon côté pessimiste qui devait ressortir !

Vivement l'accouchement !

**L**es jours défilent...tout doucement. Trop doucement.

Byakuya travaillait de plus en plus. Ce qui m'agaçais au plus au point. La plupart des soirs je me couchais seul. Et le matin, me réveillais seul. Presque aucune trace de mon amant.

Mon humeur se détérioré de jour en jour.

**H**anako essayait de me remonter le moral, mais sans trop de résultat.

Le pire arriva quelques temps plus tard.

**U**ne nuit. Calme à première vue. J'étais, comme d'habitude, seul dans le lit.

Je regardais le plafond, n'arrivant pas à m'endormir. Je m'agitais dans tout les sens sans parvenir à rien.

Je mis mes mains sur mon visage, me le frottant. Mes mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux, je me les tirais pour me détendre, tout en relevant ma tête en arrière.

Je lâchais un énorme gémissement de bien-être. Pendant ce labse de temps, où j'oubliais tout, mon corps s'arqua et mes muscles se contractèrent.

C'est en revenant à la normale, que je sentis que quelque chose cloché.

Un spasme réapparut, avec une soudaine douleur à l'abdomen. Je posais mes mains sur mon ventre, instinctivement.

Ma respiration était saccadé. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

_Aaaah...La douleur s'intensifia, pour ensuite s'interrompre.

Puis, soudainement, revenir à la charge plus violemment.

Je chercher desespèrement de l'air avec ma bouche pour essayer de me calmer.

_Aaah...ah...aaaah...

Au bout d'un moment Hanako m'entendit. Elle accoura dans ma chambre.

_Ichigo-sama qu'avez ?! Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_J'ai...maal...

_Je...vais appeller le capitaine Unohanna. Me rassura-t-elle.

**J**e l'entendis courir. Le long couloir qui donnait accés à notre chambre faisait rebondir le son de ses pas contre les murs.

Ma douleure s'intensifia.

**Q**uand elle revint elle n'était pas seule.

_Kurosaki-kun, me dit le capitaine en se baissant à ma hauteur, où avez-vous mal ?

_Au ventre...aaah...

Szayel s'approcha à son tour. Ils m'examinèrent, me palpèrent au niveau de l'abdomen.

_Kurosaki-kun, savez-vous où est Kuchiki-sama ? Me demanda le capitaine Unohana.

Pourquoi me posait-elle cette question ? Il est dans son bureau, dans sa division.

_Hanako-san, veuillez faire venir Kuchiki-sama s'il-vous-plaît.

_Oui, madame.

**P**endant ce temps, ils s'installèrent dans notre chambre à leur guise.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Que m'arrivait-il ?!


	30. Chapter 30

**Reviews:**

**Ctfi1: Ichigo ne sait réellement pas ce que lui arrive vu qu'il est tout aussi novice côté accouchement. Mais t'inquiète il va vite s'en rend compte.**

**Merci à toi pour ton review ^^**

**Note de l'auteur: Hello (^v^) Bonjour chers lecteurs, une petite note pour vous annoncer que c'est bientôt la fin, on s'y approche tout du moins. **

**30 chapitres ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, au début, quand j'ai commencé cette fic, qui est la première, je n'y croyais pas trop, mais maintenant je suis sur un petit nuage. J'ai pleins de reviews, de vues et de fav, (*c*).**

**J'avais prévus de ne faire que 15 chapitres au départ alors là, on y ets bien loin, tout cela est grâce à vous mes petits.**

**Alors un Grand Merci à Vous Tous de suivre ma fic. Et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire jusqu'à la fin, et que vous continuerez à me suivre dans mes aventures loufoques, mes autres fics. (*v*)**

**Chizu Aki.**

Chapitre 30:

Résumé:

Pourquoi me posait-elle cette question ? Il est dans son bureau, dans sa division.

_Hanako-san, veuillez faire venir Kuchiki-sama s'il-vous-plaît.

_Oui, madame.

**P**endant ce temps, ils s'installèrent dans notre chambre à leur guise.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Que m'arrivait-il ?!

Du côté de Byakuya (pensées):

**C**omme depuis quelques temps, je me lève tôt. Non pas que je n'ai point l'envie de rester aux côtés de mon cher Ichi, mais le commandant, nous assomme sous les papiers, missions en tout genre et autres subtilités. Et comme bien évidemment, je ne peux pas compter sur mon Lieutenant, comme les autres Capitaines le font, et bien je dois me lever au aurore pour travailler.

**C**e matin la, ou plutôt cette nuit, je me lève encore plutôt, car Renji Abaraî, n'avait rien mais alors rien fait de la journée, a part glander.

**J**'étais en plein travail quand j'entendis des pas. Qui cela pouvait-il être, surtout à cette heure là.

C'est là, qu'Hanako apparut. Elle semblait éssoufflée.

_Kuchiki-sama. Désolé de vous déranger, mais vous devez me suivre.

_Vous suivre ?! Pourquoi donc ?!

_Je n'ai point le temps de vous expliquer, venez, vous comprendrez.

Après l'avoir regardé, je me décidais à la suivre. Elle courut, alors sans savoir pourquoi je suivis son rythme.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de notre chambre. Je me tournais vers elle, sans comprendre. Elle ouvrit la porte et me fit signe d'entrer.

C'est là que j'aperçus Ichigo relevé, grâce aux deux oreillers, et les cuisses écartées et surélevé.

Que se passait-il ?!

**L**e Capitaine Unohanna et Szayel étaient à ses côtés. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes.

Il se raccrochait aux draps. Il semblait souffrir.

Du côté d'Ichigo (pensées):

_**K**urosaki-kun, je vais vous expliquer ce qui vous arrive. Le travail commence. La douleure que vous ressentez ce sont des contractions. Vous êtes sûr le point d'accoucher. Me dit calmement le capitaine Unohanna.

_Les petits arrivent. Dis-je simplement.

Ils hôchèrent la tête.

_Surtout restez bien calme, me rassura-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux, nous allons vous faire accoucher ici, nous n'avons plus le temps de vous déplacer.

_Les contractions se rapprochent de plus en plus. Commenta Szayel.

_Vous allez inspiré en gonflant le ventre, puis expirer en creusant le ventre.

Je fermais les yeux pour mieux me concentrer.

_Ah vous voila Kuchiki-sama. S'exclama-le capitaine Unohanna.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_Il est en train d'accoucher. Le rassura Szayel.

_Nous le préparons pour les prochaines étapes. Son col n'est pas encore assez ouvert.

Il s'installa à côté de moi. Me prit la main et la serra.

_Ichi mon amour je suis la.

Est-ce-que cela allait-il changer grand chose dans le résultat ?! Je serai moins stressé, sûr, en espèrant que la sortie se passerait correctement.

Ils vérifiés nos battements de coeur, trois coeurs à surveiller, pas évident.

_Contractions à trois. Dit à haute voix Szayel.

_Ok. Kurosaki-kun, soufflez, respirez. M'encouragea le capitaine Unohanna.

**C**ela faisait une heure et demie que nous étions là, moi, les cuisses écartées, soufflant, respirant, soufflant...

J'en avais marre, je suais de plus en plus. Byakuya m'épongea le visage.

On me releva le bassin, encore un peu plus, et me replia mes jambes vers moi.

Apparement, cela servira à mieux faire sortir les bébés.

Moi complètement novice, je me laissais faire. Byakuya ne disait rien non plus.

C'était aussi sa première fois. Ce qui m'amusa beaucoup.

Dix minutes plus tard, les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochés.

Szayel les compta, je suppose. A peine une minute.

_Ils sont en place, dit le capitaine, l'un d'eux est dans le passage.

_Vous pouvez pousser maintenant, ne vous gênez pas.

Je pris une bonne respiration et me mis à pousser, pousser, pousser.

_Allez-y...encore,...c'est bien,...poussez...

Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée.

_Je vois la tête...poussez...

_Ouin...ouiiin...ouiiin...

_Oh...C'est un petit garçon ! S'exclama le capitaine Unohanna.

Szayel le prit et alla le laver, le peser...

Mes contractions recommencèrent.

_Allez poussez de nouveau...faites comme tout à l'heure.

Et quelques secondes plus tard.

_Ouiin...ouiiin...

Le capitaine Unohanna coupa le cordon ombilical et tendit le bébé à Szayel.

**Q**uand ils furent lavés, pesés, et couvert d'une couverture, il nous les apportèrent.

Le capitaine Unohanna s'était occupé de moi avant.

_Félicitation, vous venez d'être parent d'un petit garçon et d'une petite fille. Nous annonça Szayel.

**I**ls avaient l'air tout à fait normal. Ouf ! J'avais un peu peur.

On les prirent dans nos bras. Byakuya resta bouche bée, devant la couleur des cheveux de nos enfants. Ils n'étaient ni roux, ni brun. C'était un châtain clair avec des reflet roux et dorés. Quelque chose d'inédit ! Cela ne m'étonnais qu'à moitié. J'avais toujours eu le droit d'avoir les choses spéciales. Les cheveux roux, shinigami, vizard...

_Pourquoi nos enfants ont déjà ta particulatité de ne pas être comme les autres ?!

_Parce...qu'ils ont pas de bols ! Lui dis-je en rigolant.

Il caressa les petits cheveux de notre fils, tendrement.

_Il faut qu'on le trouve un prénom, comme même.

_Oui, c'est mieux ! A moins que tu ne veuilles les appeller bébés 1 et bébé 2. Le taquinais-je en souriant.

Il se tourna légèrement vers moi, releva le sourcil droite et me lança un regard du style: Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?! Tu fumes la moquette !

Je me mis à rigoler. Ma moitiè m'avait prit au sérieux !

_Il faut trouver de jolis prénoms ! Me dit-il, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

_Kyoka ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, mmm..., Kurara ?

_Ca fait bizarre !

Cette fois-ci, il leva la tête vers le plafond. Comme si l'inspiration allait venir du plafond.

_Kuniaki ?

_Mmm..ça me fait penser à knacki !

_Et...c'est quoi...un knacki ?!

_Une marque de saucisse ! Lâchais-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous ma réponse.

_Kuniaki, knacki, mmm...c'est vrai que ça...se...ressemble...on enlève. Admit-il, en se frottant le menton de la main droite.

_Kenji ?

_Oui. Adjugé vendu !

Il regarda notre fils et lui dit:

_Bienvenu Kenji ! Il lui fit un doux sourire, que notre fils lui rendit aussitôt en gazouillant.

_Qu'il est mignon !

_Et oui ! Il est comme moi normal ! Lui dis-je.

Il me donna un gros coup de coude. Pas méchant du tout, mais qui voulait dire, ton orgueil va finir pas se voir !

**L**e lendemain matin, la nouvelle que les jumeaux étaient nés avait fait le tour de la Soul Society.

Rukia accourut jusque dans notre chambre et, sans frapper, ouvrit la porte brusquement.

_Oh ! Mes petits neveux ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de nous.

Je voyais dans ses petits yeux, une étincelle qui, je dois l'avouer m'inquètais grandement.

_Est-ce que je peux les avoir ? Nous demanda-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

Ma moitiè, eu lieu de lui tendre Kenji, le garder bien jalousement dans ses bras.

A sa réaction, je souris, il venait tout juste de comprendre mes propos. Il était tomber "amoureux" de nos enfants.

Elle le regarda, sans comprendre puis, se pencha de mon côté, pour que je lui donne Kyoka, seulement je n'en fis rien. Je m'occupais plus à caresser tendrement les doux petits cheveux de notre fille.

_Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici à la fin ?! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me donner mes neveux ?!

_Rukia, ne t'agite pas aussi bryuamment ici. Ils n'ont a peine quelques heures, nous aimerions être en famille. Dit très calmement Byakuya.

_Mais...je fais partie de TA famille ! Elle haussa le ton.

_Je voulais dire proche. Sinon tout le reste de la famille Kuchiki serait la.

_Je...je...ne suis pas ta famille proche ?

_Tu es ma soeur, mais Ichigo, Kenji et Kyoka sont ma nouvelle famille. Ichi est mon futur époux et eux sont mes enfants, c'est tout autre chose.

Son regard s'assombrit.

_Vous voulez m'exclure de votre "petit bonheur" ! Lâcha-t-elle.

_Rukia, le jour où tu te décideras à avouer a Renji que tu l'aimes et que vous décidiez de faire une famille, personne n'aura le droit de vous dire comment faire, ni devra le faire. Vous serez une nouvelle famille. Essayais-je de lui expliquer.

Elle soupira, mais finalement capitula.

_Quand est-ce-que je pourrai les voir et faire connaissance avec eux ?

_Demain promis, conclut bya, aujourd'hui nous avons tout deux besoin de repos et les petits doivent d'habituer à nous.

_D'accord. A demain alors. Nous dit-elle.

_J'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler ! Lui avouais-je.

_Moi aussi.

_Heureusement que non, les petits sont calmes, alors qu'elle les laisse.

**L**e calme avant la tempête car des le lendemain, toute la Soul Society avait décidé de venir voir nos petits.

_**O**h ils sont tellement mignons !

_On a envie de les croquer comme une pomme !

_Ils ont un beau visage.

Et bla bla et bla ba... des phrases à n'en plus finir ! Jamais je n'avais entendu de ma vie autant de phrases niaises dans la même journée.

Ils étaient épuisants.

Il les avait écoutés parler de ses enfants et il avait mal à la tête. Byakuya avait pu s'échapper de cette torture en prestectant avoir du travail, mais lui, n'en avait pas !

Aucuns d'entre eux n'avaient l'air de vouloir partir. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de les faire partir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait du silence.

Je m'assis, péniblement, dans un fauteuil et pris ma tête dans ma main droite. Je soupirais. Fermais les yeux. Et réfléchissais.

Ma réfléxion me pris un peu de temps, finalement.

Soudain, j'ouvris les yeux. J'avais trouvé une solution.

**J**e réussis à me faufiller entre les "invités" et pris des accessoires puis m'assis sur le lit. J'attendis quelques instants.

_Excuse-moi Matsumoto mais est-ce-que je peux reprendre ma fille ?

_Oh, ba...euh...oui. Lâcha-t-elle difficilement.

Pendant un instant, j'eu peur qu'elle me dise non.

Je pris donc ma fille, et retira mon maillot. Mes invités, n'avaient pas fait encore attention à se que je faisais.

Je mis "l'appareil" que Szayel avait confectionné rien que pour moi.

Je posais donc "l'appareil" sur moi, pris ma fille dans mes bras et commença à la nourrir.

Tous mes invités se retournèrent quand ma fille grogna de plaisir.

_Iichigo...que fais-tu ? Me demanda Matsumoto.

_Hé bien je nourris ma fille.

_Tu...tu nourris ta fille.

_Muoui, elle a le droit de manger.

En voyant se spectacle peu habituel, tous mes invités prirent la fuite.

Je me mis à rire tout seul. Ma fille, elle, était au ange. Elle gazouillait de plaisir, de pourvoir enfin manger. Son frère n'allait pas tarder à avoir faim lui aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses pleurs retentit dans la pièce.

**A**près les avoir nourrir, changer et mit au lit, je décidais d'aller me détendre. Je m'étais préparé un bon bain moussant, des bougies tout autour du bain, de la douce musique, des pétales de roses, un moment...parfait.

Je me glissais dans l'eau chaude, des que mes muscles entrèrent dans l'eau, cela me détentit immédiatement.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et je me relaxais tranquillement et silencieusement.

Un vrai moment de détente.

_**I**chi ? Où-es-tu ? Demanda Byakuya.

_Dans la salle de bain. Lui répondis-je sans bouger le petit doigt.

J'entendis des pas dans la chambre.

_Oh ! Tu prends un bain.

_Oui, j'avais besoin de me détendre. C'est moi qui ai du supporter tous "nos inités".

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu as réussis à les faire partir. Chapeau. Comment t-as fais ?

_Mmm...non, secret.

Il m'observa en faisant la moue.

_Je peux venir ?

_Si tu veux.

Cela lui prit qu'une minute pour se déshabillait et me rejoindre.

L'eau dans la baignoire s'agita tout autour de moi.

_Ah ça fait du bien. S'exclama-t-il.

_Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulus en prendre un.

Il se mit derrière moi et m'enlaça.

Le silence régnait dans la salle de bain. C'était relaxant.

_**I**l y a quelqu'un ?! Demanda quelqu'un qui était visiblement dans notre chambre.

Aucun de nous deux ne répondit. Trop occupé à profiter de ce moment, rare, de bien-être. Qui allait se faire de plus en plus rare avec les petits.

_Oh, vous êtes ici, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais les petits pleurs depuis dix minutes. S'excusa Hanako.

_Oh, ils doivent avoir faim. Je vais les nourrir. Dis-je.

Hanako s'en alla. Je sortis, péniblement, de la baignoire, sous le regard de ma moitié.

Je m'essuyais et mis un kimono.

_Je vais les nourrir. Reste, tu as en besoin tout autant que moi, profites.

Il me sourit, et me prit délicatement la main, puis me la baisa.

**A** peine mes petits lous dans leur lit, endormit, Byakuya me rejoind.

Il les admira dormir.

_Ils sont beau n'est-ce-pas ?

Je m'étais mis derrière lui, ma tête reposant sur son épaule.

_Magnifique.

_Six mois plus tard._

_**B**yakuya regarde !

Le temps qu'il se tourne c'était déjà terminé.

_Ba quoi ?!

_Kenji se tenait assit correctement. Enfin, quelques secondes.

_Pourquoi Kyoka se tourne dans tous les sens ?!

_Ils sont à l'âge où ils commencent à vouloir se tenir correctement, ils testent, touchent.

Il me regarda surprit.

_Mais où as-tu appris ça ?!

_Tu te rappelles que j'ai deux petites soeurs.

_Oh oui, j'avais oublié.

Ils devenaient de plus en plus actifs.

_Non, Kyoka il ne faut pas mettre ça à la bouche ! Dit Byakuya à notre fille, en se penchant vers elle.

Elle, qui était par terre sur leur tapis d'éveil, le regarda en gazouillant, le hochet toujours dans la bouche.

_Byakuya, cela ne sert à rien de lui parler comme si c'etait Renji, rigolais-je, et puis ils ont besoin de mettre des choses à la bouche, c'est une manière pour eux d'apprendre.

_D'apprendre ?!

Il était déconcerté par se qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mettre des choses dans leur bouche leurs permettaient de voir se qu'ils les entourer.

Il ressemblait maintenant à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop apparement.

Je venais d'initier Le noble Kuchiki au joie de la paternité et toutes ses bizareries.

Et c'était pas finit ! Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs.


	31. Chapter 31

**Reviews:**

**Anna:Bonjour à toi la petite nouvelle ! Et oui, l'idée est...absurde en elle même mais c'est une bonne partie de rigolade ^^ **

**ctofi1: J'arrive à écrire ton pseudo sans regarder tellement tu m'as laissés de reviews ^^ et merci à toi d'oser m'écrire une petite review, cela me réchauffe le coeur. (^v^) et je serai plus présente sur cette fic, car je l'ai dis précédemment c'est bientôt la fin, mais cela ne veux pas dire que je vais bacler ma fin ! Surtout pas. Ah et soignes-toi bien, j'ai une petite pensée pour toi. **

**Grooooos Biiiisooous magique **

**Note auteur: Je préviens certains moments vont être...dégoulinant...il faut bien de temps en temps...Bonne lecture à tous. **

Chapitre 31:

Résumé:

**Il** était déconcerté parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mettre des choses dans leur bouche leurs permettaient de voir se qu'ils les entouraient.

Il ressemblait maintenant à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop apparement.

Je venais d'initier Le noble Kuchiki au joie de la paternité et toutes ses bizareries.

Et c'était pas finit ! Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs.

_Six mois plus tard_

___**Allez** Kyoka lève les bras, faut que je te mette ton joli haut. Oui, comme ça. C'est bien.

Ma fille me regarda et dit:

_ppppp...

_Pppp ?! Tu veux dire quoi ? C'est du chinois ? Rigolais-je.

_Ppppa...pa...

_Oh mon petit bouchon ! M'exclamais-je.

_qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Me demanda Byakuya.

_Elle essaye de dire papa depuis quelques mois. Elle y est presque. Lui répondis-je attendris.

Il me regarda perplexe.

_Ca te ramollit tout ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire. Il m'observa sans rien dire.

_Cela se vois que tu ne t'es pas regarder !, lui dis-je taquin, il y a quelques mois tu étais à quatres pattes en train de montrer à Kenji comment il fallair faire pour tenir.

_Oui, il faut qu'il est de l'équilibre pour tenir assit et à quatres pattes. Ajouta-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Haaa haa haa haa haaa... Eclatais-je, à nouveau, de rire. Le noble Kuchiki en mode papa instructeur. Le mot kawaii n'avait pas de sens, temps qu'on avait pas vu un tel spectacle.

Il m'asséna un petit coup de main sur la tête, pour me faire arrêter de rire, j'imagine.

Puis haussa un sourcil et se figea en me regardant.

_Bon, tu vas arrêter de rire oui ?!

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je revoyais parfaitement mon amant à quattres pattes devant notre fils en train de lui expliquer correctement, Kyoka à côté qui les regardaient un sourire aux lévres.

C'etait tellement tordant de rire, que mon rire redoubla. J'étais, à présent, plié.

Il soupira.

**L'arrivée **de nos enfants transforma tout notre quotidien. Surtout le sien ! Ayant eu, une vie de jeune marié, puis de veuf, pour finir en célibataire endurcit, là, tout était différent. Nous allions bientôt nous mariés, et deux petits bouts remplissaient nos journées.

Ils étaient très actifs. Sans cesse en train de bouger, gigoter, gazouillés, rigolés.

Deux petites tornades ambulantes.

**Il** ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il était la devant notre fils, le pied droit de celui-ci dans sa main droite et la couche de l'autre.

_Que dois-je faire ?! Me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi, le visage à moitié horrifié de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

_D'abord lâche la couche de ta main, enlève celle qui est sale déjà.

Il me regarda, puis regarda la couche puis me regarda de nouveau.

Je souris et m'avança vers lui. Je me tenais à présent juste derrière lui, mes mains se faufilèrent jusqu'à la couche de Kenji et lui enleva celle-ci.

Je la mis dans la poubelle, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la table a longer, puis je pris les mains de Byakuya et lui fit prendre une lingette et nettoya les petites fesses rose puis les talqua. Puis je lui fis mettre la couche propre. Il se laissa faire tout au long des étapes, curieux.

_Et voila comment il faut les changés! M'exclamais-je avec enthousiasme.

Il me fixait avec un air préoccupé.

_Quoi ?! Lui demandais-je.

_Je suis complétement nul, lâcha-t-il en se laissant glisser au sol, je n'y arriverai jamais !

Je le regardais perplexe. Le voir aussi déprimé juste parce qu'il ne savait pas mettre une couche ?! C'était hilarant, de mon point de vue, bien sûr, car pour lui c'était terrible. L'échec n'était pas acceptable chez lui.

Alors, en me retenant fortement de rire pour ne pas le vexer, je me mis à sa hauteur et lui dis:

_Mais non, mais non, tu vas y arriver. Il te faut un temps d'adaptation, c'est tout. C'est totalement diffèrent de ce à quoi tu as à faire d'habitude.

Il me regarda, un air déprimé, tu crois ?!

_Mais oui ! Quant-on commence quelque chose, en générale on y arrive pas du tout de suite !

Byakuya me fixa, le sourcil froncé, du style, mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes chez les Kuchiki, on arrive tout, tout de suite !

Je soupirais.

Cela n'allait pas être évident !

_Ecoute, avec les enfants c'est totalement différent.

_Je ne vois pas le rapport.

_Ba...tu es doué pour le kido, pour donner des ordres à tes soldats, mais avec des enfants, c'est...autre chose...on gueule pas comme un putois sur un enfant. A moins qu'il est fait une grosse bêtise.

Il me fixa. Il fit la moue.

_En clair je vais vraiment avoir du mal ! Constata-t-il.

Je penchais la tête sur le côté droit et lui dit: C'est au feeling et à la logique. Ce ne sont pas des soldats.

Il regarda notre fille et dit: Allez je m'entraîne encore !

Je rigolais discrètement. Ca n'allais pas être triste !

_**Kenji**, Kenji ! Cria Byakuya, qui criait derrière Kenji qui avait réussit à se mettre debout, depuis le temps qui cherchait à marcher sur ses deux jambes et non à quatre pattes, à présent il gambadait joyeusement.

Quant-à Kyoka, elle, rigolais de voir son père et son frère jouant à chat, enfin c'est ce qu'elle cru de son point de vue.

Ichigo qui arriva, en plein spectacle, prit Kyoka dans ses bras et lui dit, en rigolant:

_Alors Kyoka, c'est amusant de voir Kenji faire courir papa.

La petite fille se mit à rire plus fort.

_Ppppa...papa ! Rigola-t-elle.

_Nous avons un petit coureur et une petite bavarde. Souris-je.

Byakuya était beaucoup plus rigolo en tant que papa que capitaine, et il se laissait mener par le bout du nez par nos deux terreurs.

Tout le monde pensait que cela serait moi qui me ferait marcher sur les pieds, mais à leur grande surprise, c'était le Capitaine Kuchiki.

Vengeance, douce vengeance, me dis-je en souriant, il venait de tébucher sur une pierre, ne faisant pas attention où il marcher, pour récupérer notre fils absolument. Seulement, il n'avait pas pensé à faire attention aux pierres du chemin.

Je ne pus, cette fois-ci, réprimé un rire tonitruant. Ce qui fit retourner ceux qui était autour de nous. Ils fixaient la scène, sans trop comprendre.

_Aaah aaah aah aaah...mon fou rire était, vite, revenu.

_Mais tu vas arrêter de rire non de non ! Viens m'aider ! Grogna mon cher et tendre.

Je me diriger donc, vers lui, rigolant toujours. Je l'aide à se relever, puis regarde notre fils, qui courait toujours, trop heureux d'y être arrivé.

_Kenji, criais-je, viens voir papa Ichigo, s'il te plaît. Mon ton était, je l'espère doux, contrairement à celui de Byakuya.

Notre petit bout se retourna ver moi, me sourit et courut vers moi.

Je le pris dans mes bras et fottait ma joue droite contre la sienne.

_Oh mon petit chéri, ça va ?

_Viii. S'exclama-t-il.

C'est à ce moment la, Byakuya me regarda et ouvrit en grand la bouche, stupéfait.

_Co...comment...as-tu réussis ? Bégaya-t-il.

_Ba...je l'ai appelé tout simplement.

_J'y comprends plus rien ! Baragouina mon amant.

Je souris doucement et à l'abri du regard déprimé de Byakuya. Je ne voulais pas l'enfoncer d'avantage.

**Depuis** quelques temps, Byakuya commençait à déprimer. Quoi de plus normal, pour lui ! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre son rôle de père, et à savoir se comporter avec eux. Il avait était trop conditionné à être un homme qui ne montre jamais ses sentiments, qui ne fait pas non plus de débordemment affectif.

_Byakuya.

_Mmm...Il ne se tourna même pas vers moi, trop déprimé.

Je voyais bien qu'il souffrait. Alors je m'étais décidé à aller lui parler calmement.

Je m'assis donc à ses côtés. Je venais de poser négligemment mon bras sur mes genoux, touchant accidentellement celui de mon homme, qui ne réagit même pas.

Il était vraiment préoccupé !

Nous étions assit sur la terrasse du manoir Kuchiki. Le vent s'était légèrement levé, et balayait les cheveux ébènes de Byakuya sur sa joue. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher. Le paysage était magnifique. Tout autant que la vue de mon amour.

Malheureusement, je voyais bien qu'il était d'une très grande tritesse. Ses sourcils étaient relevés, son regard perdu dans le paysage, son menton caché dans sa main droite, le tout soutenu par ses genoux.

Je n'aimais pas le voir comme cela. C'est pour cela, que je me décidai à le sortir de sa léthargie.

Je posais délicatement ma main sur son bras et le pressait

Il réalisa, enfin, après quelques minutes, que j'étais à ses côtés.

_Ichigo...que fais-tu la ?! Me demanda-t-il sur un ton morne.

_Je suis venus te soutenir. Lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il se tourna complétement ver moi et releva un sourcil.

_J'ai bien vu que...tu déprimais en ce moment.

Il ne me répondit point, mais son regard voulait tout dire:

"Ah bon cela se voit tant que ça ?!"

_Je sais que cela n'est pas évident.

_Ah bon ?! Pourtant toi tu arrives à t'en occupés sans faire de gaffe. Me rétorqua-t-il.

_Oui, j'ai eu le bonheur d'avoir à m'occuper des jumelles avec ma maman. J'adorais la regarder leur donner à manger, ou même les changer. Je voyais son magnifique sourire. Et j'étais heureux.

Byakuya me regarda et son visage redevint serein. Comme si l'évocation de ma maman l'avait calmé.

_Il ne faut surtout pas que tu te tracasse. Au contraire. Plus tu y penseras moins cela viendra. Ils le sentent. C'est un peu la même chose qu'avec les animaux.

Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres à l'entendante de ma boutade.

_Alors tout se qu'il faut que je fasse c'est...?

_Rester naturel. Montre leur que tu les aimes. Ils ne demande que ça.

Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira.

_Je t'aime Ichigo.

Je souris.

_Moi aussi mon amour. Nos enfants sont la pour nous rappelés qu'on s'aiment à la

folie. C'est une représentation de notre amour en somme.

_Très belle image.

Il semblait apaisé. J'en fus heureux. Je n'aime guère le voir dans cet état.

Je caresse ses cheveux tendrement et y dépose un doux baiser. Je l'aime à en mourir.

_Plusieurs mois plus tard _

_(Ce paragraphe est raconté par un narrateur) _

_**Ichigo**...Ichigo...es-tu prêt ?! Cria une petite brune toute affoulée.

Elle faisait les cents pas devant une porte. Elle portait un kimono bleu pâle avec des dessins noirs, beige et blanc. Dans ses cheveux, qu'elle avait laissées pousser pour l'occasion ornés une barrette en argent surmontée d'un papillon bleu pâle, turquoise et blanc.

Agaçée au plus au point, elle toqua fortement à la porte.

_Ichigo...Ichigo...dépêches-toi...

Elle levait à présent les yeux au plafond.

_Mais bon dieu...il va se grouiller ! Dit-elle à voix basse.

La servante qui passait par là, l'entendit parler toute seule, et se dit qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'aller consulter.

L'homme qui était dans la pièce, n'était d'autre qu'Ichigo Kurosaki.(Je pense que tout le monde l'avait comprit -) Il prenait tranquillement son bain. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se presser. A quoi bon ?! Ils allaient être en retard, il le savait.

Il sortit, toujour tranquillement, de son bain prit la serviette qui était posé à côté.

Il s'essuya et se prépara.

_Ah enfin ! s'exlama Rukia, qui était visiblement déchaînée, tu sais depuis combien de temps je t'attends ?!

_Mmm...un vingtaine de minutes.

Elle grimaça et le prit soudainement par le bras, l'entraînant de force avec elle.

_Allez dépêches-toi. On va être en retard ! Elle grinçait des dents.

_Du calme.

_Du calme ?! Mais Ichigo enfin ?!

_Quoi ?!

_Quoi ?! Ba tu te maries je te ferais remarquer !

_Oui, avec ton frère, le père de mes enfants. Il ne va donc pas s'échapper !

Elle l'observa sur toute les coutures.

"Oui, il avait pas tort, mais c'est pas une raison valable pour arriver en retard !" Pensa-t-elle.

_Allez grouille !

_Oui, oui j'arrive l'excitée du bocal ! Lui lança-t-il, les mains dans les poches.

Elle était tellement stréssée, qu'elle ne remarqua même pas le pique qu'il venait de lui lancer. Ichigo la trouva effrayante.

Aujourd'hui donc, Ichigo et Byakuya s'unissaient enfin. Pour cette occasion, la famille Kurosaki et ses amis étaient autorisés à venir.

Le commandant Yamamoto avait aussi accepté toutes les demandes, un peu farfelues d'Ichigo. Personne n'était au courant de ses idées. Il avait tenu à garder le secret.

Personne n'avait broncher sur ce fait.

Pendant deux mois, avec l'aide de ses amis, il organisa leur mariage.

Byakuya ne s'inquiéta pas du tout. Non, il voulait donné le mariage qu'il lui ferait plaisir. Il voulait le voir heureux. C'était leur Jour à eux.

Byakuya arriva sur le lieu de leur mariage, il était un peu en retard, de dix minutes.

Il s'installa à sa place prévu. Il était habillé d'un magnifique kimono traditionnelle.

Son kimono bleu avait des dessins blancs et rose. Ses cheveux était attaché en un chignon désordonné mais classe, une fleur rose sur le côté.

Il était magnifique, tout simplement.

Les invités étaient arrivés un peu avant que Byakuya arrive.

Ils avaient installés une serre en métal blanc arrondis, qui était décoré de magnifiques lierres en fleurs blanches. Il ressemblait plus au moins à un chapiteau.

Une allée en tissus blanc avait était installé, elle partait des fauteuils en bois blanc jusqu'à la serre. Elle était au milieu des chaises. Quelques fleurs roses avaient été accrochés sur certaines. C'était sobre mais éblouissant.

Les invités n'en revenaient pas. Comment le roux avait-il pu faire quelque chose d'aussi...raffiné et beau.

Yamamoto etait au côté de Byakuya, ils attendaient Ichigo. La famille Kuchiki était à droite, ainsi que les Capitaines et noble de la Soul Society.

La famille Kurosaki était, donc, à droite. Isshin, Yuzu, Karin et les Uryu.

Ses amis étaient juste derrière eux. Chad, Inoue, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Hyiori, Hachi, et tous les autres Vizards. Les petits bouts étaient du côtés de la famille Kurosaki, car ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de les voir souvent.

Yamamoto ronchonnait un peu, Byakuya était arrivé dix minutes en retard, mais Ichigo allait l'être encore plus.

_Votre fiancé est tout aussi en retard que vous. Lui glissa le commandant.

Byakuya sourit. Le vieux ne changeait vraiment pas !

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, une musique douce démarra. Elle surprit tout le monde.

C'était le printemps, le vent soufflait les pétales roses des cerisiers vers eux.

Ichigo arriva doucement. Personne ne le vit, jusqu'au moment où il emprunta l'allée blanche couverte à présent de pétales.

Les invités se tournèrent vers lui. Il portait un costume crème qui mettait en valeurs ses cheveux de feu. Il ne portait ni noeud papillon ni cravate. Juste une fleur rose à côté de sa poche. Ses cheveux qu'il avait laissé poussé, lui aussi, étaient attachés en catogan. Il était tout aussi magnifique que son fiancé.

Le-dit fiancé le regardait, non le dévorait des yeux.

Quand il arriva sous la serre, au côté de Byakuya, il se tourna vers le commandant.

La cérémonie débuta silencieusement. On entendait le vent et les oiseaux, la voix de Yamamoto qui récitait son discours.

Byakuya et Ichigo ne prirent la paroles qu'une fois.

_Moi, Byakuya Kuchiki, te prends toi, Ichigo Kurosaki pour époux, ans la santé ou la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, te chérissant jusqu'à la mort.

_Moi, Ichigo Kurosaki, te prends toi, Byakuya Kuchiki pour époux, ans la santé ou la maladie, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, te chérissant jusqu'à la mort.

Ils avaient dit cela face à face, se tenant les mains délicatement. Ils avaient assemblés les traditions de la Soul Society et celles de la Terre. Soudain, Renji se leva et les rejoins sous la serre. Il leur tendit deux petits écrins blancs.

Byakuya ouvrit le premier et en sortit une bague en argent. Elle était simple. Juste un simple anneau gravé. Il le passa à l'annulaire de la main gauche du roux, qui en fit de même pour Byakuya.

Puis, ils burent du saké, qui était dans deux coupelles.

La cérémonie venait de s'achever.

Les invités applaudirent les amoureux.

Ils fûrent invités à déguster des petits fours, typiquement humains, avec des boissons tout autant humaines.

Pendant ce temps, le couple fût prit en photo, les petits fûrent aussi sur certaines photos.

Deux heures après, ils s'installèrent à table. Le déjeuner copieux rendit la fête plus joyeuse. Surtout avec les boissons !

A dix-neuf-heures, ils étaient toujours dans la salle, certains avaient commençaient à danser. Et à vingt-deux heures ils étaient tous sur la piste.

Les petits venaient à peine d'être couchés. Ils devaient être crevés.

Le couple dansaient les yeux dans les yeux. Ils respiraient l'amour.

Ce n'est qu'à deux heures du matin, qu'ils se décidèrent à aller se coucher. Ils saluèrent tous leurs invités et s'en allèrent discrètement.

Ils voulaient profités de leur nuit de noce. Ichigo attrapa Byakuya dans ses bras. Il se raccrocha au cou du roux. Pas le moins du monde inquiet.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre, qui avaient étè préparé pour l'occasion.

Les draps en soie blancs, les patales de roses rouge étalés un peu partout. Du champagne dans un sceau à glace à côté de leur lit. Des chocolats à côtés.

Il plaça Byakuya sur le lit délicatement. Ce dernier se laissa faire.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Un chaste baiser.

Le roux s'accroupit et observa son mari. Il le trouvait magnifique.

Il commença à l'embrasser un peu partout. Les joues, la mâchoire droite, le cou, les clavicules à travers son kimono.

Il s'écarta un peu et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Ce regard voulait tout dire.

Ils en avaient envie. Très envie.

Alors il commença à défaire tout doucement le kimono. Ses gestes étaient doux mais sûr. Byakuya avait le torse découvert à présent. Le roux y déposa des doux baisers, reprennant de la clavicule droite. Il descendit petit à petit. A des moments il suçota la douce peau, ou la lécha, la mordillant parfois.

L'ébène était en transe sous les caresses de son roux.

_I...Ich...Ichi...go...appela le plus vieux.

_Mmm...le roux continua son exploration.

Il taquina le nombril de son mari, qui sursauta de plaisir.

_Aaah...

Quand il arriva en bas il défit le reste du kimono, qui maintenant le gênait.

Byakuya se retrouva donc en boxer, sur leur lit. Il fut allongé, puis caressé du cou jusqu'aux genoux. Le roux entreprit de le masser de la tête au pieds. Pour le plus grand bonheur de l'ébène. Il frissonnait de plaisir sous les mains de son jeune amant.

Il ne sentit même pas qu'on il lui retira l'utilme vêtement, trop occupé à gémir de plaisir.

Le roux se leva et commença à se déshabiller lui aussi. Puis il reprit ses caresses.

**Note auteur: Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Review s'il vous plaît, pour une pauvre auteur qui ne demande que de l'affection...hum...hum...je m'égare... **


	32. Chapter 32

**Reviews:**

**Note auteur: ATTENTION Citron ! Les mouchoirs sont a prévoir. (Pour la bave et le saignement de nez) Dans les chapitres qui suivent le temps sera accélèré parfois. Je ne peux tout détailler, sinon je ferai beaucoup trop de chapitres ! Bonne lecture. **

**Merci a Priscilla pour la correction.**

* * *

**Re ! ! Je voulais votre avis. Voila j'ai pas mal d'idée de fic pour la suite. **

**J'ai publié le prologue du mariage de mon meilleur ami. J'ai dis que je continuerai la publication quand j'aurai terminé Kuchiki à la découverte d'Ichi. Mais voila, j'ai eu soudain une brillante nouvelle idée de fic ! Et j'ai entamée son écriture.**

**J'aimerai donc savoir laquelle des deux fics vous souhaiteriez voir publiez d'abord. **

**Les fics sont:**

**Le mariage de mon meilleur ami**

**Ichigo jeune trentenaire, à la vie bien occupé, se voit invité au mariage de son meilleur ami. Mais bien avant cet heureux événement, il y a l'enterrement de vie des futurs mariés. Ichigo, est invité à celle de la mariée, qui n'est autre que sa cousine. La soirée qui s'annonçait ennuyeuse se révéla bien plus intéressante que prévu...**

**Dans les yeux ou dans tes yeux (suis pas encore sur du titre)**

**Grimmjow et Rangiku qui sont connu rencontreront Ichigo lui aussi connu. Leur rencontre professionnel se transformera en amitié bien plus complexe qu'elle en à l'air et qu'ils l'auraient penser. Le monde du travail, leur sentiments, leur passé, tout cela se mêlera à l'amitié naissante du trio. **

**...**

**Alors s'il vous plaît dites-moi ce qui vous ferez plaisir. N'hésitez pas. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture. **

* * *

Chapitre 32:

Résumé:

_Aaah...

Quand il arriva en bas il défit le reste du kimono, qui maintenant le gênait.

Byakuya se retrouva donc en boxer, sur leur lit. Il fut allongé, puis caressé du cou jusqu'aux genoux. Le roux entreprit de le masser de la tête au pieds. Pour le plus grand bonheur de l'ébène. Il frissonnait de plaisir sous les mains de son jeune amant.

Il ne sentit même pas qu'on il lui retira l'ultime vêtement, trop occupé à gémir de plaisir.

Le roux se leva et commença à se déshabiller lui aussi. Puis il reprit ses caresses.

A présent au dessus de Byakuya, il frottait légèrement son bassin contre celui de son amant, tout en continuant ses baisers.

Il se redressa, de manière féline et laissa sa bouche vagabonder tout autour du membre dressé de son mari.

Ce dernier lui attrapa les cheveux. Il en voulait plus. Bien plus. Ichigo le savait. Mais...il avait décidé de le torturer un peu.

Il frôla à plusieurs reprises son gland avec sa bouche ou sa langue, se qui fit gémir très bruyamment sa victime.

Il prit délicatement le membre à sa base de sa main droite, puis embrassa celui-ci.

_Aaah...

Ichigo sourit. Ce qu'il aimait entendre ses sons si magnifiques.

Il lécha tout la longueur du membre, puis y déposa pleins de bisous, arrachant de nouveaux soupirs d'aise et de plaisir à son amant.

_I...Ichi...

Le roux le regarda se tortiller dans tous les sens. Il décida d'abrégé son calvaire et avala tout doucement son membre.

Quand il eut complètement dans la bouche il s'arrêta. On pouvait entendre le souffle difficile du brun.

Il commença des va et viens lent, puis sous la pression des doigts dans ses cheveux, lui faisant comprendre que son amant en voulait plus, il accéléra.

Il sortit le membre de sa bouche pour sucer son doigt, puis reprit sa tâche tout en titillant l'anneau de chair de son amant

Il ré aspira son membre tout doucement, au même moment il introduisit son doigt dans l'antre chaude de son amant qui ne le sentit qu'au dernier moment.

Son doigt était doux mais précis. Il fût rejoins par un deuxième, alors qu'il continuait à lui lécher minutieusement son membre bien dur.

Quand il le trouva bien assez préparé, il retira doucement ses doigts et arrêta sa douce torture.

Il se présenta à l'entrée du brun, qui lui voyait des étoiles et des papillons.

Il y entra progressivement. Ne voulant pas brusquer son amant. Il avait plus l'habitude de prendre que d'être prit.

Quand il fût enfin complètement à l'intérieur il massa le membre délaissé quelques minutes plutôt.

Le brun était au paradis. il gémissait sans retenu.

Ichigo débuta ses mouvements seulement quand il sentit son cher et tendre bien décontracté.

A partir de là, le concert commença. Ils criaient leur plaisir. Se moquant éperdument du reste du manoir.

_Aaaah...aaah...Ichi...

_Aaaaah...

Ils changèrent de position, pour celle que les deux amoureux préfères.

Le plus âgé se retrouva à quatre pattes, Ichigo derrière lui le tenant par les hanches. Ses doigts étaient devenu blancs à force de le tenir si fermement.

_Aaaah...aaah...aaah

_Mmm...aaah...

Les coups étaient parfois lents et amples et parfois rapide mais courts. Il faisait littéralement chanter le brun. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'au cou de son amant et le maintient quelques instants.

Il obligea Byakuya à se pencher en avant la tête dans les draps de soie, qui étaient à présent froissés, les fesses bien en évidence. Ichigo démarra une série de coups ample, sortant et rentrant à nouveau pour toucher plus fortement la prostate de son amant, qui criait toujours.

Il allait être aphone à forcer de crier ainsi. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de plaisir. Tout son corps en redemandait.

Les deux autres fois qui s'ensuivirent durèrent moins longtemps mais furent tout aussi bonne.

Les coups butoir avaient été au menu.

Ils s'étaient couchés transpirant, l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis s'endormir rapidement fatigué par leur ébats.

Ils se levèrent à neufs heures. Le manoir était calme. Étrangement calme. Ils se dirigèrent donc dans leur salle à manger où ils y retrouvèrent Rukia et Renji, qui donnaient, ou plutôt essayé de donné à manger aux petits.

Ils étaient en forme. Ils s'étaient réveille une demie heure avant leurs pères. Quand il les aperçurent le vacarme recommença.

_Ppppa...papa...ppapa...cria Kyoka en levant les bras vers eux.

_Blllluuu...ppppp...fit son frère.

_Bonjour mes petits. Dit Byakuya en les embrassant chacun leur tour.

Ils étaient assit dans des chaises hautes en bois. Rukia tendait une cuillère vers la bouche de sa nièce sauf que la petite s'en fichait royalement.

Du côté de Renji ce n'était guère mieux. Kenji avait, lui, accepté la cuillère dans la bouche sauf qu'il faisait des grimaces et des bruitages étranges, qui éclaboussait le pauvre Renji ainsi que sa chaise.

Ichigo rigola à cette vision apocalyptique de la salle à manger. Il y avait des jouets partout, de la bouillie pour enfant sur la table, les chaises , le sol et même les murs !

_Alors les amoureux ça va ? Leur lança-t-il en s'asseillant sur une chaise rescapée.

Les "fameux amoureux" lui lancèrent un regard noir.

La boutade ne les amusa vraiment pas, ils se recentrèrent sur leur tâche.

_Alors mes petits chéris, on s'amusent bien ? Leur demanda Ichigo.

Les petits se tournèrent vers lui et sourirent. Apparemment, oui, ils s'éclataient bien.

Ils prirent leur petits déjeuner sans aidés Rukia et Renji, ils trouvaient ça trop drôle.

C'est après qu'Ichigo se leva, partit, puis revient avec deux petits bols remplis de lait et de cérèales. Il les posa devant leurs enfants, qui sourirent devant leur bols.

Les deux "nounous" le regardèrent surprit.

_Ils n'aiment plus les bouillies. Alors essayez avec les céréales.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Et surprise ! Ils mangèrent sans faire d'histoire.

_Mmm...miam...c bon. ! S'exclama Kyoka.

_Oh ! Ma petite Kyoka nous fait la discussion. Sourit Ichigo.

_Pppapa...cecéyale est bon ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Elle commence à parler de plus en plus. Dit Byakuya en avalant sa dernière gorgée de thé.

_Alors que Kenji, lui, vagabonde partout. Continua Ichigo.

_Ils vont nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs c'est deux la je pense ! Dit Byakuya en croquant dans un toast grillé.

Rukia soupira.

_Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Rukia ? Pourquoi soupires-tu ?! Lui demanda le roux.

_Je ne pense pas que je sois prête à être maman. Ils m'ont déjà épuisés !

Les deux maris s'observèrent _rapidement et sourirent._

__Hé bien, déjà il faudrait que tu trouves le papa ! S'exclama l'ébène._

A ces mots Rukia devint rouge pivoine. Elle n'y avait pas spécialement pensé à ce genre de petit détail, pourtant important.

Ichigo rigola derrière sa serviette alors que Renji prenait des couleurs. Se sentait-il concerné ?!

_Quelques mois plus tard_

___**Kenji**, Kenji...rrooh...c'est pas vrai ! Comment ce gamin peut-il courir aussi vite ! Se plaigna Rukia, qui avait arrêté de courir pour souffler un peu.

_T...tu...l'as...eu ?! Demanda un Renji plus qu'essoufflé à côté de la brune.

_Non...et toi...de ton...côté ?!

_Idem...

_Ils...sont...rapides non ?!

_Ou c'est...nous qui...sommes...trop...lent ! Dit Rukia en grimaçant.

Renji se tourna vers son amie:

_Tu crois ?!

Elle haussa les épaules, encore essoufflé.

Ils se figèrent les yeux écarquillés. Ils étaient déjà périmés ?! Ils se laissèrent tomber par terre, trop découragés pour continuer à poursuivre les petits.

Depuis un moment ils étaient déchaînés. Ils marchaient bien et parlaient mieux chaque jour, pour les pauvres Rukia et Renji, qui leurs servaient de nounous régulièrement.

Ichigo et Byakuya n'avaient aucun mal à s'occuper de leurs enfants, contrairement à Rukia et Renji, qui eux ne couraient pas après les petits. Non, ils les laissaient courir pour se fatiguer. L'ultime technique qui fonctionnait parfaitement bien.

Ce qui les laissaient tranquille, ils pouvaient avoir une vie sociale, et une vie sexuelle active ! Ce qui, pour les autres, les rendaient zen.

La zen-attitude de la famille Kuchiki était admiré par toute la Soul Society.

_**Pfff**...pfff...pfff...

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, Rukia ne faisait que soupirer. Elle regardait la télévision, qu'Ichigo avait fait venir, accoudé à la table basse en bois.

_Rukia, pourquoi soupires-tu autant ?! Lui demanda son frère agacé, qui lui lisait dans son coin, près de la fenêtre ouverte.

_Je n'arrive pas à écouter mon émission préfère ! Ils font trop de bruit ! Rétorqua la brune énervée.

Kyoka et Kenji étaient dans leur parc, jouant joyeusement, et trop bruyamment pour leur tante.

_Rukia se sont des enfants ! Tu ne peux pas leur demander de se taire juste pour ton plaisir personnel. Dans quelques années oui, mais là, ils sont trop jeunes. Lui fit remarquer le père des joyeux bambins.

_Ton jugement n'est pas neutre Nii-sama !, se plaigna la brune, tu les couvres tout le temps ! Tu les gâtes trop aussi !

L'ébène surprit, posa doucement son livre sur le parquet en bois, et fixa sa jeune sœur.

_Rukia, je ne les couvre pas ! Ce sont mes enfants premièrement, et ensuite ils n'ont qu'un an et demi ! Dans quelques années c'est toi qui te plaindra qu'ils ont trop vite grandis !

_Ça, ça risque pas d'arriver ! Murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Son frère, qui l'avait entendu parler, mais qui n'avait point saisit le sens de sa phrase haussa un sourcil. Il soupira, vivement agacé.

Depuis que son mari, avait ramené cette fichue machine, Rukia passait tous son temps libre devant. Qu'y-avait-il d'intéressant à ça ?!

_Où est Ichigo ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

_Sur Terre. Avait-il répondu automatiquement, en reprenant son livre.

_Ah bon ?!, elle avait légèrement détourné sur son regard de la tv, pourquoi faire ?!

Byakuya grimaça. Pourquoi sa sœur se sentait-elle le besoin de tout savoir ?

_Il fait du shopping avec ses amis, et va dire bonjour à sa famille.

_Il revient ce soir ?

_Oui.

_Mais pourquoi ?!

_Pourquoi quoi ?! Byakuya était un peu plus agacé par la curiosité de sa sœur, surtout qu'elle ne le laissait pas lire son livre.

_Pourquoi fait-il du shopping avec ses amis ?! Ils en a ici.

_Ce sont ses amis d'enfance. Il en ressent le besoin, de temps en temps.

Elle s'était reconcentrée sur la télévision.

_Besoin d'être seul quoi ! Conclut-elle finalement. Elle était hypnotisée par cette engin de malheur.

_Oui, tout à fait. Comme moi quand je vais marcher seul.

_Je vois.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Seul le bruit de la tv résonnait à présent, les petits s'étant calmés.

_Mais...pourquoi ?!

Byakuya avait envie, à cet instant, de commettre un meurtre ! Sa petite sœur ne voulait pas le laisser finir son fichu bouquin, et elle ne cessait de lui casser les oreilles avec des questions, qui ne la concernait point.

_Et bien, parfois les gens aiment bien avoir des moments à eux, au CALME ! Haussa-t-il le ton, profondément irrité.

_A cause des enfants ?!

_Oui et non. Pas qu'à cause des enfants. C'est humain de vouloir des moments seul.

_Je vois.

L'ébène avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Ou alors, elle était vraiment agaçante aujourd'hui.

Elle avait replongée TOUTE son attention sur son émission. Les coudes sur la table, le menton dans la main gauche, la tête penchée sur le côté gauche. Le regard hypnotisé par les images du téléviseur.

"Bon sang, j'ai cru qu'elle ne me laisserait pas finir mon livre !" Grogna intérieurement Byakuya en relisant pour la deuxième fois sa page.

Rukia avait enfin arrêté son flot de parole, inutile. Et Byakuya avait pu finir son livre.

Il le posa sur la table basse et observa sa sœur toujours scotché à l'engin diabolique. Ses enfants, eux, jouaient à empilés des cubes les uns dans les autres. Parfois ils rigolaient de leur "exploit". Ce qui amusa fortement leur père qui les couvait d'un regard rempli de tendresse. Il n'était pas déçu d'avoir eu des enfants avec Ichigo.

Ils étaient, à ses yeux, magnifiques, plein d'énergie et de joie. La demeure Kuchiki n'avait jamais était aussi bruyante depuis leur arrivé. Et il en était heureux.

Il regarda l'heure. L'horloge, qui avait aussi été ramené par le roux, indiquait dix-huit heures. Ichigo n'allait, normalement, pas tarder à revenir.

**_Je **suis rentré. S'exclama Ichigo, dans l'entrée de la demeure.

_Bienvenu, l'accueilla son époux tendrement, tu as passés une bonne journée ?

_Oui merci, ça a été, j'ai rapporté quelques petits truc. Se réjouit Ichigo.

_Encore ! S'exclama Byakuya à haute voix.

Le roux se tourna vers lui, haussant les sourcils.

_Comment ça, encore ?!

_Ben...je...veux dire...j'espère que cela n'est pas dans le même genre que l'horrible engin que tu as ramenés il y a quelques mois et, qui hypnotise ma sœur.

_Oh ! Encore devant la télé ?!

_Encore et...toujours. Soupira l'ébène lasse de la voir dans cet état.

_Je vois. Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas dans ce genre la.

_Tant mieux.

Il aperçut enfin les nombreux paquets du roux. Mais il avait dévalisé les magasins ?!

_Dis-moi Ichigo ?

_Mmm...

_Comment fais-tu pour payer tous ses achats ? Je ne t'ai pas donné d'argent...ou alors je ne m'en rappelle point.

_Non, tu ne m'as rien donnés. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Grâce à de l'aide d'un ami, je suis devenu auteur. Alors je peux travailler comme je le veux.

_Je vois. Petit cachotier. Sourit son mari.

_Cela te rassures-t-il ?

_Mmm...moui...bon allez montre moi ce que tu as achetés.

_Oui, allons voir Rukia l'hypnotisée. Rigola le roux.

Ils traversèrent le long couloir en bois pour rejoindre la brune.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

_Bonsoir Rukia.

_Mmm...bonsoir Ichigo...t'as journée c'est bien passée ? Elle n'avait absolument pas tourné la tête vers eux.

_Oui très bien merci. Oh mes chéris, vous m'avez manqués. Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?!

_Ppapa Itzigo... Cria Kenji.

_Papa Ichico ! S'exclama Kyoka en levant les bras.

Ichigo prit dans ses bras Kyoka et embrassa Kenji sur le front. Les deux petits étaient aux anges. Leur papa était revenu.

_Papa Ichico !

_Oui ma puce ?

_C quoi c paquets ?! Lui demanda sa fille curieuse de voir autant de sacs.

_J'ai fais des emplettes.

_Des zemplettes ?

_Oui, papa a fait les magasins. Continua Byakuya.

_Les ma-ga-zzins...répèta Kyoka admirative.

Il l'a remit dans son parc et s'assit sur un coussin à côté de la table basse. Le déballage des paquets commença.

Il tendit un sac à Byakuya. Ce dernier le regarda un peu étonné, mais il l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait une magnifique écharpe en soie fait main de couleur bleu avec des touches beiges et blanches.

_Oh tu...m'as acheter une écharpe !

_Oui, je sais que tu aimes particulièrement les écharpes alors je me suis dis, tiens si je lui en offrais une nouvelle. Certes ce n'est pas la même qualité que celles que tu as, ni même le prix, mais...

_C'est le geste qui compte. Le coupa le brun tout heureux.

_Elle...te plaît ? Lui demanda le roux d'une petite voix.

_Bien sûr mon amour. Elle est magnifique. Il l'entortilla sur son cou.

_Cela me rassures. J'avais peur qu'elle ne soit pas à ton goût.

_Tout ce qui viens de toi me plaît. Lui sourit-il.

_Pff...tu diras pas toujours ça ! Rigola le roux.

Il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par la nuque, puis un contact doux et chaud sur ses lèvres.

Il approfondit le baiser assez rapidement. Profitant pour l'enlacer et sentir son doux parfum de fleur de cerisier.

_Hé ! Vous n'êtes pas tout seuls je vous ferais remarquer ! Se plaigna Rukia, qui avait lâché la télévision.

_Ah bon ?! Je pensais que tu ne t'occupais que de ta fichue machine bruyante ! Lui rétorqua son frère amusé.

_Chéri, ça s'appelle une télé ! Et pas ta fichue machine bruyante ! Le repris le roux.

_Mouais, n'empêche que c'est tout de même bruyant !

_Moins que les deux asticots là bas ! Lança Rukia.

_Ce ne sont pas des asticots ! Ce sont tes neveux !

_Le son de la tv se baisse, je vous ferais remarquer. Ajouta Ichigo en plongeant les mains dans un sac pour en sortit des paquets.

_Mmm, ça sent la nourriture ! S'exclama la brune en se relevant légèrement sur les coudes en reniflant l'air.

_Oui, j'ai acheter de la nourriture à emporter sur Terre.

_Oooh.

_Qu'as-tu acheter ?

_Je sais que cela n'a absolument rien avoir avec ce que vous avez l'habitude de manger mais j'en avais envie.

Il déballa devant des menus d'un Macdonald.

_Qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda Rukia curieuse, qui s'était rapproché.

La faim fait sortir le loup des bois !

_C'est un Macdo Ce sont des sortes de sandwichs, avec des frites et d'autres aliments un peu plus gras que d'habitude mais un régale pour nous pauvres humains !

Byakuya regarda la nourriture intrigué.

_Il n'y a pas de couvert ? Demanda aussitôt Rukia.

_Non, cela se mange avec les doigts ! Lui répondit son beau-frère tout en allant chercher les deux petits qui devaient avoir faim eux aussi.

Il leur déposa deux petites boîtes rouges devant eux.

Les enfants eux ne se firent pas prier et déballèrent aussitôt leur menu. Ils avaient faim ! Et l'odeur qui se dégageaient des boîtes les aidèrent à se décider d'agir.

Toute la petite famille dégusta leur menu Macdo devant la télé.

A la surprise d'Ichigo, son mari apprécia le repas, même s'il ne le l'ajouterait pas à ses menus favoris. Ce qui toucha énormément le roux, c'est que sa nouvelle famille accepte les coutumes humaines. La télévision, la nourriture, les vêtements, les jouets des enfants...

La famille vivaient heureux et dans un calme encore possible. Pour l'instant !

A suivre...

**Note auteur: Et voila le trente-deuxième chapitre finit ! Dans le prochain la vie de la famille Kuchiki va être bouleversé, pourquoi ? Surprise !**

**Alors il vous a plus ?! Dites-moi tout mes petits lecteurs. **

**Reviews ? ^^**


End file.
